My Life is Lived For You
by samsmythe118
Summary: Kurt just started at Dalton only to meet Blaine Anderson who can be an asshole and a sweetheart. Can Kurt fight his urges and can Blaine afford not to ruin everything?My first fic! A bit of Badboy!Blaine.Formally named Rumor Has It
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Its funny how cup of coffee can manage to ruin your entire day, well a cup of coffee and an annoying step brother. One wrong move for Finn just to reach for a pencil could end in disaster. **_SPLASH!_** That was the last noise Kurt heard until everything he saw turned red. Dropping his bottle of moisturizer and practically crawling to the center of his room only to find Finn holding his computer upside down and shaking it like a mad man.

"Oh my god Kurt I'm so freaking sorry!" Finn spoke with a tone of fear and frustration.

Kurt couldn't move from where he stood. How was he going to finish any projects? How was he going to Skype with Mercedes when he was gone? How was he supposed to live!

"Dude I just came in here to get a pencil, I swear! I went to reach for it on your desk and I didn't see your coffee cup and …." Finn knew what was coming.

"Finn! For the love of all that is pure and for the sake of your life, I would leave this room, Now." Kurt said in his calmest tone possible. He was basically growling at Finn

Finn dropped the laptop and zoomed out of Kurt's room. Kurt stared at his desk now covered in coffee and then the situation got worse. His cell phone. Great not only was his computer gone now he could add his phone to the list of deceased possessions.

It took Kurt ten minutes to somewhat calm down, then he returned to his bathroom to finish his morning skin routine.

Finally he was dress for his first day at Dalton but before he had to leave he needed to talk to Finn. Slowly walking into Finns room he cleared his throat to get the boys attention. Finn attempted to speak, "Kur-" Kurt held up his index finger to silence him.

"One, you are buying me a new phone and you will mail it to me as soon as you get it. Two, I'm going to borrow your laptop until Dad gets me a new one. Do you understand?" Kurt said sternly.

Finn simply got up and handed Kurt his laptop and charger.

"Alright. Bye Finn," he hugged his step brother chastely "Tell Dad and Carol a will call them tonight before the main office closes."

"Bye dude. I'll miss you." Finn said with a hint of sadness in his voice. With that Kurt left his room and headed to his car, he was sad and excited at the same time.

Kurt finally arrived at Dalton, he fixed his hair and checked for any lint on his blazer. He was ready for a fresh start, he needed it badly. He grabbed his Marc Jacobs messenger bag from the back seat and began to walk towards the entrance. He scooted his way through the hallways and multiple groups of boys and headed straight to the main office.

The secretary greeted him from her small desk, "Hello are you a new student? I haven't seen you around Dalton before." She squeaked.

"Actually yes, I'm Kurt Hummel I'm supposed to start classes tomorrow but I was informed to come here today to settle in my dorm and get a tour."

"OH! Ok well first I'm going to need you to fill out a few things, nothing too important," she handed his a few papers attached to a clip board. " When you finish just hand them to me and I will call someone to give you a tour and show you to your dorm. I think I might know your roommate so he will most likely be the one to show you around." She said with a grin.

He smiled back and then took a seat in the corner of the office. He began to check off some boxes until his concentration was broke from shouting in the hallway. The woman from the desk walked out of the office curiously. Kurt shrugged off until the scent of cigarettes filled the room, and the slight smell of Ralph Lauren cologne. He looked up to find a boy with dark hair being pulled into the office by the secretary.

"I think I know how to sit down, lady." The boy said while he whipped his arm from the woman's grip. His voice was smooth like hearing two sheets of Egyptian cotton being grazed together, despite his tone.

The boy sat a seat away from Kurt he slowly looked around the room until his eyes met Kurt's. His eyes were hazel with flicks of gold, within seconds Kurt had memorized his face. Smooth complexion, soft pink mouth, rounded out bone structure, he was gorgeous. Then he ruined the moment by opening his mouth,

" May I ask who you are sweet cheeks." There it was again, that voice.

"Anderson he's new play nice. Don't annoy him to death alright." The secretary muttered from her desk.

In a way Kurt was thankful he didn't have to answer him, "Well I would be more than willing to give you a tour." The boy said then winked.

"I think he's better off with his roommate showing him around." Once again the woman chirped, the boy glared at her. She quickly dialed a number on the phone, "Could you please send Nick down to the main office to meet his new roommate." She smiled towards Kurt.

Within a minute another young boy walked into the office, "Ah, you must be my new roommate. It's nice to meet you I'm Nick," He reached out to shake Kurt's hand. "Lovely to meet you." Kurt replied while he shook Nick's hand.

"Well if you're ready I could show you around, maybe introduce you to some people?"

Kurt nodded and began to walk behind Nick out the door until, "Wait up babe! I never got your name." Kurt turned on his heel to face, what was his name? Oh right, Anderson. "Kurt, my name is Kurt." And with that Kurt ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three hours since meeting Anderson in the office and yet Kurt couldn't get his features off his mind. He needed to know more about him for some reason Kurt felt like he should get some background info on the boy.

"Do you know who that guy in the office was? Dark hair, green eyes, smells like an ash tray?" Kurt asked Nick as he sat on his bed reading some science fiction novel.

"That my dear Kurt would be Blaine Anderson, he's what most of the students here at Dalton call the resident badass. He kind of has a reputation for getting drunk, setting things aflame and sleeping with anyone who's interested or that he can convince to sleep with him. Let me guess he flirted with you?" Nick said with barley any enthusiasm.

"Well he did call me sweet cheeks and babe also he winked at me."

"Typical Anderson, listen Kurt I'm going to warn you right now. You can ask any gay kid at this school and possibly a few straight ones too that if they know anything about him. You know what they will say? He sings like a dream and is a magician in bed. No one knows why he is the way he is not even teachers so just try and be careful around him." Nick was now speaking with a softer tone .

_What the hell? The first cute guy I meet at this school just has to be a pig right? Good taste in guys Kurt, just great. _

Kurt tried to shake his interest in Blaine and checked his watch, he needs to call his family before the offices closes.

"Hey Nick I'll be right back I need to call my parents tell them how I'm settling in." Nick simply nodded with a smile. Kurt exited his dorm and headed to the dreaded main office. The office had to phones for students, they looked like pay phones but you didn't need to pay at all. Kurt simply walked into the office and gave the secretary a quick smile before picking up one of the phones.

_****.Ring_

"Hello?" a gruff voice sounded from the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh Kurt hi how's Dalton so far? Make any friends?"

"Yeah my roommate is really nice and he introduced me to one of his friends."

"Oh that's great to hear Kurt. I'm glad you're happy. "

"Dad you wouldn't believe how great it is here. I also got an invitation to join the schools glee club. They say I'm basically guaranteed to get in since they need a countertenor."

"Wow bud new friends and getting into the glee club in one day, sounds perfect to me." Kurt could just hear his dad smiling.

"Well I have o go dad curfew is in a few minutes, but don't worry I'll call tomorrow night. I love you."

"Alright buddy get some sleep, I love you too." Kurt hung up the phone and took a deep breath; he was really going to miss his dad. Kurt left the office and turned the corner only to meet the presence of Blaine Anderson. To add of the strong scent of cigarettes and cologne there was now a hint of scotch.

"Well hello there." Blaine said with a sensual tone. Kurt was frozen to the spot he didn't know what to do or say.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine was running his eyes up and down Kurt's body looking at him like s rare jewel.

"Your very quiet Kurt, we will need to change that wont we?" and worth that Blaine continued to push Kurt into the wall slowly kissing his jaw. Kurt held back a whimper that tried to escape his mouth.

"You're very cute Kurt, you know that?" he said before planting a hot open mouth his on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt panicked when he felt Blaine's warm mouth against his flesh he ended up pushing Blaine to the floor.

_Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know a single thing about me and he is already making a VERY strong move! He must think people are just disposable….OH Hell NO I am not going to be another worthless sex toy to him! _

"Do that again Anderson and I wont be so nice." Kurt growled at Blaine

"C'mon babe don't be like that you know you want me." Blaine said with a deep sensual tone.

_Oh that is it!_

"One you're NOT my type!" _that was a_ _lie "_Two, I know your reputation! And three you disgust me! You think you can just walk around here like you own everyone and can throw people away! That doesn't work with me, I actually want a relationship! I want to be happy! I don't want to be sad and lonely like you!" Kurt just blew up he always hated when people acted so arrogant, he just couldn't hold back. His voice echoed through the halls, and Blaine just sat on the floor looking stunned. Kurt stormed up the hallway and picked up his speed to finally reach his dorm.

When he slammed the door hard enough he plopped himself face first into his bed. Nick was already knocked out so he couldn't, all he needed was a quick online shopping trip and he would be fine.

(1 hour later)

He was not fine after buying three scarves and a pair of silver army boots Kurt still had the awful, smelly, sexy bastard on his mind. Kurt never yelled like that before especially at a person, why did Blaine cause him to show so much emotion. Kurt threw himself back on his bed. _Just try and sleep it off you should be fine in the morning_.

Blaine couldn't believe what just happened, boy usually fell at his feet when he kissed them and called them "babe". When Kurt finished yelling at him Blaine didn't know how he felt, he felt angry because he was rejected, he felt sad because Kurt thought of him at such a low standard, and he was turned on by Kurt's sudden rage.

**How am I not his type I'm sexy as hell and filthy rich! He said I disgust him, what the hell is that supposed to mean. Ugh, I need a drink.**

Blaine picked himself off the floor and stormed out to the parking lot, walking up to his beat up mustang. Once he found his fake ID in the glove compartment he lit a cigarette and sped out of the lot.

**Whatever I don't need him, plenty of guys want me I just need to sleep with one of them to keep my mind off of him. Scandals here I come.**

The next day Kurt was awoke with a sudden weight on top of him. _What the hell?_

"Wakey, wakey Kurt! Time to get up!" Jeff giggled into Kurt's ear.

"I hope you don't wake everyone like this, one day you'll get punched in the face." Kurt said to the bouncing blonde with a groggy voice.

"Oh hush and get ready for your audition!"

"Audition? What time is it?" Kurt looked at the clock on his deck It was six o'clock in the morning

"What the hell Jeff? Why is my audition so early in the morning?" Kurt tried not to sound to angry

"Well all of the guys are really excited to have a countertenor and they wanted to hear you as soon as possible." Jeff said with a goofy grin.

"I second what Jeff said Kurt, I was going to tell you last night but I kinda fell asleep. You have until six thirty so get dressed and meet us in the dining hall." Nick chimed in and the proceeded to walk out the dorm along with Jeff.

_Shit, shit, shit! What the hell am I going to sing!_?

Kurt started to get ready while going through multiple songs in his head until he thought of a good one. Once his hair was perfectly quaffed and he sprayed his cologne on he was out the door.

Blaine was woke up by the alarm on his phone, his head felt like it was being hit by a rock repeatedly. He got a txt message,

**Thad: Hey the council is holding and audition today all Warblers need to be in the common room by six thirty!**

Once again Blaine realized he fell asleep in his car with a stranger's number written on his arm. Luckily this time he was parked in the Dalton parking lot and not some random field. He walked out if car that smelled like vodka, and walking into the building. When he got to his dorm he quickly showered and didn't even bother to gel his hair down. Once his uniform was on he was out the door and on his way to the common room.

**Why the hell are they letting someone audition? We only held auditions the first three months of school. Who would want to join the warblers right now we just lost regionals. I'll give the new bastard hell today, I'm in a very bad mood so I might as well take it out on the freshest addition to the Warblers. **

"Kurt meet Wes, David, and Thad. They are some of the groups best singers." Jeff introduced Kurt to the three boys all with big smiles.

"We hear you're a countertenor, we can't wait to hear what you're going to sing." Wes said towards Kurt.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, the song I'm going to sing today is one of my favorites." The trio nodded at him.

"Well we are waiting for one more Warbler he's always late anyway-" Thad was cut short by the slamming of the door of the common room. Blaine slowly walked in and throws himself on the couch in the center of the room.

"Warbler Blaine glad to see you decided to join us this morning." Nick said with sarcasm in his voice.

Blaine simply flipped him off not even taking a second to look at Kurt.

_This bastard just had to be a Warbler, why? Ugh he better not jump me today I can't handle this. Woah his hair isn't gelled, sweet hell he looks hot when his hair isn't plastered down. I never would have gets he had curly hair. Ugh Kurt stop thinking about him, study lyrics, you need them for the audition. You can do this Kurt._

Wes banged the gavel three times to call the group to order.

**He's lucky I don't shove that gavel up his ass. **

"Fellow Warbler you were all called here today to assess a possible new addition to the Warblers. This is Kurt Hummel he will be starting classes today, so all of you must make him feel welcome. Kurt will now audition, go ahead Kurt." Wes gestured to the slim boy standing next to Nick.

**Whoa wait what? The boy turns me down and now he wants to join the Warblers. How the hell am I supposed to focus on my solos with his sweet ass walking around here? Fuck, why does he have to be so damn hot?**

Kurt slid a disk into the blue boom box on top of the council desk. He took a deep breath and prepared to sing.

_**A fallen star,  
>Fell from your heart,<br>And landed in my eyes,**_

**_I screamed aloud,_**  
><strong><em>As it tore through them,<em>**  
><strong><em>And now it's left me blind,<em>**

**He sings like a fucking angel! Holy sweet hell!**

_**The stars, the moon,  
>They have all been blown out,<br>You left me in the dark,**_

_**No dawn, no day,**_  
><em><strong>I'm always in this twilight,<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the shadow of your heart,<strong>_

_**And in the dark,**_  
><em><strong>I can hear your heartbeat, I try to find the sound,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But then it stopped,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I was in the darkness,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So darkness I became,<strong>_

_**The stars, the moon,**_  
><em><strong>They have all been blown out,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You left me in the dark,<strong>_

_**No dawn, No day,  
>I'm always in this twlight,<br>In the shadow of your heart,**_

All of the Warblers howled in joy and surprise of how powerful Kurt's voice was. Blaine's heart started to beat really fast, his eyes met Kurt's. The icy blue color mixed with his heavenly voice was hypnotic. Blaine's emotions were all over the place and his breathing was shallow.

**This boy is going to be the death of me.**

_**I took the stars from my eyes,  
>And then I made a map,<br>I knew that some how,  
>I could find my way back,<strong>_

_**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,**_  
><em><strong>So I stayed in the darkness with you,<strong>_

_**The stars, the moon,**_  
><em><strong>They have all been blown out,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You left me in the dark,<strong>_

_**No dawn, no day,**_  
><em><strong>I'm always in the twilight,<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the shadow of your heart,<strong>_

_**The stars, the moon,**_  
><em><strong>They have all been blown out,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You left me in the dark, (you left me in the dark)<strong>_

_**No dawn, no day,**_  
><em><strong>I'm always in this twlight,<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the shadow of your heart-<strong>_

The sound of applause echoed through the room, "Kurt I don't even think we need to vote! Welcome to the Warblers!" Wes jumped up from the desk to give Kurt a tight hug.

_Wow I'm really a Warbler, I knew the song was perfect but damn everyone are basically praising me!_

Kurt bowed and smiled to the group until he met a set of eyes that weren't on his mind until now.

_Blaine._

The expression on Blaine's face confused Kurt; he looked like he was experiencing some kind of euphoria. His chest was rising and falling so quickly and his mouth was agape before Kurt could ask what was wrong Blaine ran out of the room.

_What just happened?_

**What am I doing? You just ran now it's obvious something is wrong! What is this feeling, I feel as if, as if I….. No, no , no. He's is just a boy, all you need to do is sleep with him and he's out of you mind, right? **

Kurt's heavenly voice swirled in Blaine's head and his facial features, it's like Kurt was branded into his brain.

**What the hell am I gonna do?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The song in this chapter is Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Woo hoo chapter three I thought I would fill you in on the different fonts. Im switching point of views so Blaine's thoughts are** Bolded ** and Kurt's thoughts are _Italicized. _Oh and when they this its both _**bolded and italicized.**_Enjoy!)

_**Funny how I find myself  
>In love with you<br>If I could buy my reasoning  
>I would pay to lose<br>One Half won't do**_

Blaine's voice ran smoothly over The Warblers small do-bops and background vocals like water over sandstone.

_**I've asked myself how much do you  
>Commit yourself<strong>_

All of the Warblers including Kurt adored Blaine's voice. Kurt was wondering why Wes practically saw Blaine as a god but now he understood.

_**It's my life  
>Don't you forget<br>It's my life  
>It never ends<strong>_

_Dear God it's going to be even harder to resist him now! But I have to stay strong remember he's a total jerk!_

_**Funny how I blind myself  
>I never knew<br>If I was sometimes played upon  
>Afraid to lose<strong>_

Blaine turned to and winked at him as he sang that last lyric. Kurt's breath hitched as if he forgot how to breathe. He also forgot he had to sing, which caused the song to stop.

"Something wrong Hummel?" Blaine said with a smirk

_You smug bastard!_

"No I forgot the lyrics, I'm sorry." Kurt excuse seemed good until he thought hard about it

"Kurt we were getting to the chorus, we have been practicing this song for a few days now." Thad chimed in.

"Sorry…um… I've been a bit distracted lately." Kurt replied

"Well practice is done for today so I guess you got distracted with perfect timing." Wes smiled.

One by one the boys exited the room except for Kurt, he sat himself on the couch trying to organize his sheet music in his bag. All of a sudden to warn hands were sliding down his arms.

"Want to talk about what has been distracting you Legs?" Of course the one person Kurt did not need to be touched by right now. The hands reached down to his chest and unbuttoned his blazer, in one movement a pair of lips were ghosting over his neck. Once again Kurt was frozen, he had to think fast.

"What did I tell you Blaine?" Next thing he knew he slapped Blaine's face; a sudden rush of anger took over Kurt.

"I told you not to touch me again and yet here you are!" Blaine didn't respond he just simply looked at Kurt while rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"Look Blaine I hate that I have to constantly be mean to but you leave me no choice. So either you leave me alone completely or we could try and be friends at the least. So it's up to you." Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and left the room.

**An once again he leaves with the last word. Well at least I know he doesn't want me gone completely maybe this friends thing will just end up in a make out session. Whatever at least its Friday which means drinking and having some fun, maybe I'll just invite my new friend to join me.**

Blaine left the room with a smirk on his face, one way or another he will have Kurt Hummel. When he finally got to his dorm he pulled out his cell phone.

Blaine: Hey do you know what room Kurt is in?

Wes: Why do you want to know Blaine?

Blaine: I just want to welcome him to the Warblers with some shots.

Wes: I don't know Blaine I don't want you to take advantage of him if he gets drunk…

Blaine: Trust me I don't think he will even get buzzed.

Wes: Room 5D

Blaine: I owe you one!

Blaine plopped himself on his knees on the side of his bed and reached under his mattress. He pulled out a bottle of tequila and a bottle of Jameson whiskey.

**With the way Kurt is he probably thinks tequila is trashy, but I'll bring it along just in case.**

Blaine stuffed the bottles into his messenger back and checked the clock, it was four thirty he would go to Kurt's room after dinner.

Since I was Friday and after school hours everyone dressed casual for dinner, unless you're a teacher or just stuck up you'll be wearing the Dalton uniform. Since it was Kurt's first time to show off his style for the school he wore something comfortable but would get people's attention. He decided he would wear lavender skinny jeans, a slate grey polo, and gold high tops. He waited for Nick who wore a long sleeved black and white shirt with blue jeans and converse. He actually liked Nick style it like it could work for almost any occasion. On their way down to the dining hall they stopped by Jeff's dorm and made him walk with them.

Once they sat down they began to discuss possible song they could use for impromptu performances.

"I think we need a great Panic! At the Disco song, Blaine's voice could be perfect!" Jeff piped up

"Aren't they a bit raunchy? Wes questioned

"Well their new album is similar beat wise to their first album but not content wise. I agree with Jeff if we choose wisely it could be amazing!" Kurt said to the group.

Jeff smiled and returned to eating the rest of the Warblers talked amongst themselves about multiple subjects like video games and girls. Kurt was just about to say the name of the song he thought would be perfect but was stopped when he saw Blaine walk into the room. Wearing an outfit similar to Nick's but his sleeves were rolled up and the stripes on his shirt were black and red.

_He looks like a preppy Kurt Cobain, I am not complaining_.

Suddenly Blaine turned and met Kurt's gaze he simply smiled, it wasn't a smirk, or a sensual grin but it was a genuine smile. He saw Blaine serve himself and skim over the table, he was looking for somewhere to sit.

_Shit, should I wave him over here or let him chose oh god I don't even know if he wants to be just friends or not. He's so dreamy. Dammit remember you're just friends, well if he says so._

Kurt was too busy thinking to notice that Blaine started walking around the table to where he was sitting. Kurt suddenly smelled cigarettes and a Burberry –esque scent, he looked to his right and there sat his hunky dream boat. He tried to restrain from grinning then Blaine started to speak,

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I was acting; I would like to be friends with you if the offer still stands?" Blaine had a puppy dog expression.

_Damn you and your dewy eyes!_

Kurt cleared his throat before speaking, "Yes it still stands and I accept your apology." He said with his calmest expression possible.

"Great so let's start over?", he stuck his hand out in Kurt's direction " Hi I'm Blaine Anderson." He said with such a goofy grin. Kurt chuckled at how adorable he is.

"I'm Kurt Hummel it's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and placed with Blaine's to shake it.

_His hands are so soft, like baby skin._

Nick and Jeff were staring at them with a confused expression, like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"So since we are friends now I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out after dinner, have a few drinks?" Blaine's expression was so hopeful, how could Kurt say no?

Kurt didn't reply immediately.

_This better not be a trick, Santana did teach me a few fighting techniques. Just say yes, or wait, oh forget it say yes!_

"Sure, where do you want to meet up?"

"Well my roommate is gone to visit his family so if it's okay with you we could hang out in my dorm. Maybe we could watch some movies or something?"

"Uhm, okay I could bring a few choices from my movie collection."

"Sounds good I'll come an get you in a half hour?"

"Okay." Kurt couldn't help himself he just had to grin like an idiot.

"Great." Blaine smiled back and picked up his tray to leave.

Kurt bowed his head down so no one could see his flushing cheeks; he was going to be hanging out, with Blaine!

"Kurt what the hell just happened?" Nick snapped him out of his state of pure joy.

Kurt tried his best not to sound like a little girl getting a pony, "Oh me and Blaine are going to hang out at his dorm in a half hour."

Before Nick or anyone else could say anything Kurt was power walking out of the dining hall.

_Wow okay I need to calm down; I still have my urges to kiss his face off. But I have to hold back, were friends now._

Kurt reached his dorm and ran for his movie collection, three movies wouldn't be too much right?

Blaine was over the moon; Kurt Hummel was going to be in his dorm tonight. He let out the tiniest squeal as he organized his room quickly.

**Remember Blaine your friends now so no flirting, touching, and no kissing! Just try and stick to normal subjects like what kind of music he likes, and if he has any hobbies other than singing. This shouldn't be too hard.**

The alarm on his phone started going off, 5:30, time to go get Kurt. He took one last deep breath before leaving his dorm with the messenger bag over his shoulder. His heart started to beat rapidly as he got to dorm section five, 5B, 5C, and there it was 5D.

**Alright just knock and try not to jump his bones.**

With one single breath he knocked on the mahogany door three times and took a step back. He put on his friendliest smile which fell instantly when Nick opened the door. Before Blaine could ask if Kurt was ready Nick spoke.

"Anderson I don't know what your angle is but you better keep your hands to yourself. Kurt's a really good guy so don't mess with him or Jeff and I will topple your ass got it?" Nicks tone had force and anger Blaine was honestly a little scared.

"Alright Nick come off it we're just hanging out I can handle any problems by myself. I'll be back later." Thank god Kurt spoke so Blaine didn't have to respond. He pulled the door shut and turned to face Blaine.

**God he looks gorgeous in this lighting.**

"So ready to lead the way?" Kurt voice rang through Blaine's ears.

"Yup follow me." Blaine was going to grab his hand but he didn't want Kurt to get the wrong idea if what he was trying to do tonight. Blaine honestly wanted to get to know Kurt for some reason; he didn't want and try to persuade him to make out with him. On the way to Blaine's dorm Kurt was first to strike up a conversation.

"So Jeff had this idea for the Warblers to sing a Panic! At the Disco song, since you're the lead I wanted to know what you think about it." Kurt stated with a soft voice.

"It actually sounds cool, I love Panic! at the Disco. Did he have a song in mind?"

"No but I thought of this one song from their new album I think your voice would be great for it."

"Oh what's it called? I haven't got my hands on their CD yet." Blaine giggles

"It's called Ready To Go, I actually brought the CD in case you were interested in hearing it."

"Yeah definitely we can listen to it when we get to my dorm." Kurt just smiled back at him.

_I swear it he smiles at me one more time I might not be able to hold myself back from kissing him!_

They finally reached Blaine's dorm Kurt didn't know it was possible for his heart to be any faster.

"Welcome to me casa." Blaine said welcoming Kurt in. His dorm wasn't too different just arranged differently and a tad bit bigger than Kurt's dorm. It was obvious that the side with the night stand topped with an ashtray belonged to Blaine.

Blaine dropped his bag on top of his bed, Kurt watched curiously as he pulled out two strange bottles.

"I don't know if you're a drinker but I've been saving these for a special occasion. But you don't have to drink if you don't want to." Blaine said with a one bottle in each of his hands.

"I don't drink a lot I'm usually the designated drive but I don't think tonight's agenda includes anyone taking the wheel." Kurt said with a sly smirk.

Blaine chuckled "So Tequila or Whiskey?"

"I'll take a glass of whiskey."

"Alright ill get the glasses you can have a seat if you want." Blaine said gesturing to his bed.

_Oh god I'm going to be on his bed. I'm going to be in Blaine Andersons bed!_

Kurt thought carefully for a second of how he should sit, he decided Indian style was acceptable. Blaine came back in the room practically bouncing; at least Kurt wasn't the only one excited. Blaine handed Kurt a small glass with two ice cubes and twisted the cap off the bottle of whiskey.

"Tell me when to stop pouring." Blaine said as he tipped the bottle into Kurt's glass.

_I'm going to need this so might as well drink up._

Kurt let Blaine fill it to the rim of the glass, Blaine chuckled and pour some in his glass.

"A toast, to being friends." Blaine raised his glass with a goofy expression

"To being friends." Kurt met Balinese glass half causing a *clink* sound. Kurt never had whiskey before so he drank it slowly, it wasn't so bad. Blaine was the first to speak.

"So tell me about yourself." He leaned a bit closer to Kurt.

"There's not much to tell and yet I don't know where to start." Kurt chuckled

"How about you start on how you came to Dalton?"

"By car." Kurt giggled and Blaine joined him.

_This whiskey is quick I already feel a little fuzzy. Oh no wonder you basically sucked the glass empty. Smart move._

"But seriously I was just having to deal with bullies a lot and it got to such a high point I got fed up. So my dad decided to send me here since its no bullying policy is enforced." Kurt spoke in a slight whisper as he swirled the ice around in his glass. Blaine proceeded to fill it up only half way for him.

"I know how you feel I was basically in the same position as you." Blaine spoke up. Kurt looked up and studied his face, his eyes went directly to his mouth.

_Why is he so damn perfect? With his god damn eyes and his god damn lips! Try and focus remember Just. Friends._

"So umm how do you like Dalton so far?" Blaine asked while pouring himself more whiskey.

"I think it's wonderful the building, the classes and of course the people." Kurt replied with a smirk and tossed back the last of the whiskey in his glass. Blaine smile grew bigger the second he said that.

It was almost midnight and the bottle of whiskey was empty and two tequila shots were being poured. Kurt and Blaine spent most of the night talking about music and even occasionally breaking out in a slurred song. The room echoed with their laughs and melodies, soon it died down. Blaine noticed Kurt was getting sleepy and of course dizzy. When Kurt yawned Blaine thought he might die from cuteness.

**Why does he have to be so cute? I mean when he yawns it like watching a baby kitten yawn. All I want to do it pepper his face with soft kisses!**

Kurts eyes started to droop very slowly, "Blaine….Blaine….I'm soo…tired." That's all that Kurt could manage to slur until he slowly lowered himself onto Blaine's pillow.

**Shit oh SHIT! This is not good. I don't want him to leave but I don't want him to be mad that I let him just stay here either!**

Blaine put the empty glasses and bottles on his nightstand; he then attempted to get up off of the bed but two slim arms reached around his midsection.

"Hmph…no…don't leave me alone." Kurt mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Kurt I will be on the bed next to you don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Blaine tried to walk from Kurt's grasp but Kurt only tugged him back.

"I have to…I have to tell you…a secret. C'mere , c'mere." Kurt whispered

Blaine said down next to Kurt, "What do you want to tell me?" Kurt suddenly opened his eyes and stared directly in to Blaine's. Blaine noticed his eyes were a lighter shade of blue than normal. They sat there for a minute just studying each other's features until Kurt broke the silence,

"You're eyes….are lovely." Kurt whispered while he noticeably pulled Blaine closer.

**Oh shit what is he doing? **

Kurt surged for Blaine's lips but he turned his head to the side, Kurt's soft lips landed on his cheekbone. Blaine didn't want some sloppy drunk kiss; he actually wanted it to be special. What was Kurt doing to him? Kurt drifted back onto the pillow falling asleep with a smile.

**I don't know why but this time it's going to be different. It has to be, I can't afford to lose someone as precious as Kurt. **

Blaine sighed as he sat up from the bed and pulled off Kurts shoes.

**Only Kurt could pull off golden high tops**.

He sat the shoes on the side of his bed, and pulled a blanket over Kurt, who looked almost angelic.

Blaine changed into a sleeping shirt and went over to his roommate's bed and snuggled into the pillow.

"Goodnight Kurt." He whispered

**Good night my love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was woke up by the vibrations of his phone, he received a text,

Sebastian: Hey where were you last night I didn't see you at Scandals…

Blaine turned off his phone and looked over to Kurt, more angelic than ever. Blaine sat up from the bed and grabbed some clean clothes then walked into the bathroom. He showered and got dress, when he walked into his room his eyes met a very awake Kurt.

**Shit I didn't even get to gel my hair.**

"Good morning." Blaine said with a smile

"Good morning, sorry for passing out in your bed." Kurt replied

"No trouble I mean you did drink half a bottle of whiskey along with two shots of tequila so…"

"Do have any aspirin? My head feels like it's filled with cement." Kurt whined

"Sure give me sec." Blaine walked back into the bathroom and reached for a bottle of aspirin and filled a glass of water.

Blaine handed Kurt to aspirins and the glass of water.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing last night did I? I mean I only remember everything up to the part I threw back that second shot." Kurt asked before tossing the two pills in his mouth and downing them with water.

**Shit should I tell him he tried to kiss me? No, no I should he'll think I secretly tried to take advantage of him.**

"Well you sang a very loud and sloppy version of All that Jazz with me and then passed out, so no." Blaine said to him with a smirk.

Kurt looked up at him with a sweet smile, "I had a lot of fun last night, I hope I didn't bore you. But I have to get back to my dorm or Nick is going to barge in here any second and start flipping out." He giggled.

**You were the opposite if boring, you're fucking perfect.**

"Of course I don't think I need any yelling right now I already feel like I got hit by a bus, and no you didn't bore me at all." Kurt grinned at him and started to lace up his shoes.

Before Kurt was out the door words flew out of Blaine's mouth, "Wanna get some coffee later?"

**Dammit I'm smothering the poor boy!**

"You don't have to-"

"I would love to! Met me by the entrance at umm three?" Blaine swore his heart had skipped a beat when Kurt spoke.

"Sounds perfect, see you then?"

"See you then." Kurt grinned and walked out the door.

When the door closed Blaine squeaked with joy and started to bounce on his heels. He threw himself on his bed and realized it smelled as sweet as Kurt did.

**I'm in love with Kurt Hummel**.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the hallways with a skip in his step.<p>

_Last night was awesome, why does he have to be so charming?_

Kurt stopped walking abruptly when a tall boy with light brown hair stopped him.

"How was it?" The boy asked Kurt, who was confused as hell.

"How was what?" he snapped.

"Oh c'mon you just walked out of Anderson's room wearing the same thing you wore at dinner. Also you reek of him and whiskey, don't play dumb."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt was starting to get frustrated.

"Listen you can tell me I slept with him too, honestly you're not his usual type I'm kina surprised." The boy quirked and eyebrow .

_Who the fuck is this asshole? He slept with Blaine, I should bitch slap him right now._

Kurt was fuming inside, "I have to get back to my dorm." That was all he managed to mumble before walking away from the stranger.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." The boy winked and walked the opposite directions.

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him._

Once Kurt turned the corner he slouched against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_What are you doing? You are falling for someone who obviously has no morals! But then again people can change right? Ugh I need a shower._ Kurt stood up and walked back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>Blaine was busy smelling his pillow and thinking of Kurt until there was a knock at the door. He stood up from the bed and opened the door only to meet eyes with the one and only Sebastian Smythe.<p>

"Hey sexy just saw your new hunk of meat walking down the hall thought I would stop by and congratulate you." The words slithered from his lips.

"You mean Kurt?"

"So you actually remember his name, impressive. I remember the last time we woke up together you called me Samuel." Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"Listen Sebastian Kurt and I didn't do anything last night."

"Seriously both of your are going to lie abou-"

"I'm not lying Sebastian, I actually like him."

"You can't be serious, it was only last week you had a different guy every day."

"That was before I met Kurt, he's different."

"What makes him so damn special?" Sebastian raised his voice slightly

"Hold up are you jealous?"

Sebastian scoffed at him, "No I'm just interested in hearing how all of a sudden one guy can cause you to have feelings?"

"I don't know but I do know that he makes me want to be someone better, and I think I need that."

"Blaine that is ridiculous and you know it the minute you sleep with him you are just going to throw him away like the others."

"You know what Smythe you can get out."

Sebastian smirked and scoffed before leaving the room and slamming the door.

**He is just upset because he will never measure up to him. He is just jealous I didn't choose him.**

* * *

><p>Once Kurt finished showering, he sat on his bed and began to wonder whether or not he should cancel his plans with Blaine.<p>

_He is probably just still the same and putting this act on to amuse me. Yet at the same time I don't know for sure._

His thoughts were corrupted when Jeff and Nick barging into the dorm, "He didn't try to do anything did he Kurt, because we are more than willing to kick his ass." Jeff said as he dropped himself onto Nick's bed, while Nick paced back and forth.

"Both of you, would you just calm down! Nothing happened and can handle my own problems alright?"

Nick spoke up, "Look Kurt we're sorry if we are annoying you but we just don't want you to get hurt. "

"I know and it's really great that you guys want to protect me but I can truly handle my own problems."

"Alright but just don't forget we're your friends so if you ever need anything we got your back."

"I'm sure you guys won't let me forget." Kurt smiled.

"Well some of the Warblers are going out to see a movie do wanna come with?"

"Ah no I can't I'm meeting with Blaine for coffee." Kurt hesitated but just spat it out.

"Well alright, Oh and before I forget a package got here for you I put it in your closet. We'll see you later Kurt." Nick said before tugging Jeff out of the room.

Kurt didn't bother trying to stop them, and instead reach for the handle on his closet cubby. The brown box was laid neatly on top of his folded scarves. It was a package from Finn, Kurt tore the box open and a new phone plopped onto his lap.

_Finally, now I can't call Mercedes whenever I please and keep in touch with Nick, Jeff, Wes, and...Blaine._

Blaine sat on top of his bed glaring at his wardrobe he is going to need to impress Kurt. It was obvious from last night that he is absolutely gets a thrill from dressing up no matter what occasion. It was between black jeans, with a navy polo, and white converse or blue jeans, a red polo, and black converse. After thirty minutes of hard thinking he decided out the navy and black outfit. It was only one thirty so he had plenty of time to worry about his hair; he grabbed his lighter and lit a cigarette now he had plenty of time to worry what Kurt thought of him.

**What if Sebastian said something to him? Oh god what if he absolutely hates me now? I'm going to kick Sebastian's ass if he said anything out of line.**

It took him a half hour to shower and comb his hair; he grabbed the bottle of gel wondering whether or not to smooth down his hair. He squeezed a dollop of gel into his palmed and fingered it through his hair. Once it was all smoothed down he lit another cigarette, the smoke curled into the air and mixed into the steam in his bathroom.

It was two forty by the time he finished getting ready, only a few more minutes until he saw Kurt again.

* * *

><p>Kurt just finished quaffing his hair and getting dressed, for tonight he decided to wear a black button up with black patent leather cuffs and collar, with red skinny jeans, and black ankle lace up boots. He looked himself over in the mirror, it was already two fifty five.<p>

_So Blaine is going to be here any second_.

Kurt took a deep breath and hurt a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and smoothed any wrinkles in his shirt and twisted the knob. There Blaine stood as dreamy as ever, with a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"You look great."

"As do you." Kurt purred.

_Oh god I didn't mean to say it like that!_

Blaine simply grinned at him, "You ready to go?" he asked softly

"Um yeah, whose car are we taking?"

"We can take my car if you want."

"Sure it wouldn't make a difference."

"Alight let's go." Blaine lightly tugged on his wrist as they walked into the hallway, Kurt's heart beat increased from the touch. As they walked out to the parking lot Kurt tried to guess which car belonged to Blaine he was about to make his guess until they stopped in front of a dented red mustang.

"I know it's not the best looking but I don't know I just like driving it plus I don't like the newer models." Blaine mumbled shyly.

"I actually like it." Kurt smiled and he wasn't lying. Blaine walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, gesturing for Kurt to get in. Kurt flashed him his biggest smile and slid onto the leather seat; the car smelled just like Blaine but with more of tequila scent and it didn't even bother Kurt. The car ride was silent but not awkward, Kurt felt really comfortable with Blaine.

Finally they arrived at the Lima Bean, "Hi what can I get you?" the middle aged woman behind the counter asked.

"Umm I'll get a medium drip and for this fine gentleman a…."

"Grande Non fat mocha." Kurt chimed in.

The woman handed them their drinks and Blaine gestured to one of the tables in the center of the café.

"Ugh I love coffee so much." Blaine giggled as they sat down.

"Me too I've been drinking it since I was ten." Kurt joked

**God he's adorable**.

" So tell me more about your family they sound like really great people." Blaine spoke up

"They are my dad owns a car shop and my step mom is a nurse and well my step brother is a quarterback and a clumsy giant." Kurt laughed

"From the stories you told me last night I believe you."

For the next hour and a half they exchanged stories about how they discovered their love for music, how they realized they were gay, not once did either of them feel uncomfortable. Not until Kurt noticeably froze, Blaine saw Kurt's breathe hitch and his glance focused on something behind him.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand which was shockingly cold, "Kurt what's wrong?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut,"Can we please leave?" Kurt sounded terrified.

"Yeah, sure lets go." Blaine slid his jacket back on and stood up, before he could ask why he wanted to leave Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the café. Kurt ran to Blaine's care while dragging him behind, as soon as they were in front of the vehicle Kurt fell to his knees. Blaine crouched down to see tears streaming down Kurt's porcelain cheeks. "Kurt you scaring me, what's wrong?" Kurt simply wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug, Blaine could hear his sobs being muffled in his shoulder.

"Kurt you can tell me what's wrong I'm not going anywhere." Blaine whispered into his soft chestnut hair. Kurt took a deep shuddering breath and looked up into Blaine's eyes,

"Remember when I said that I was bullied?" Blaine nodded,

"Well the main neanderthal that ruined my life walked into the shop and…and I… I just got really scared Blaine I'm so, so sorry." Kurt began to sob uncontrollably and Blaine lifted up his face with his finger.

"You don't have to apologize Kurt, I understand. He can't touch you now, they can't touch you now. You're safe; I would never let anyone harm you, okay?" Blaine looked deep into his eyes. Blaine pulled Kurt back into a strong hug, as if that Kurt could float away if he let go.

"Let's get out of here." Blaine pulled Kurt on his feet and sat him in the passenger seat; he turned the car on and speeded out of the parking lot.

Kurt was lost in his own emotions not noticing where Blaine was driving to, memories of being thrown in dumpsters flashed through his head. The car finally came to a stop; they were in the Dalton parking lot. Blaine got out the car and opened Kurt's door, "Follow me." Blaine grabbed his hand gently. Instead of heading towards the entrance they walked over to the gym entrance, Blaine fished a key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. Blaine dragged Kurt to a door in the far corner of the court, the sign on the door read *Pool Room*, Kurt was more than confused.

When they walked in Blaine immediately spoke, "This is where I always go when I'm upset, looking at the water patterns flicker on the wall always calm me down." He slid off his jacket and laid it flat on the ground.

"Sit with me Kurt." Blaine reached out his hand and lowered him down gently on his jacket.

"You know Kurt; I didn't always room at Dalton. At one point I actually lived with my family, only twenty minutes away from here." Blaine looked down at his hands while he spoke. "It was only until I came out to my dad that he told me he wanted me out of the house, out of his life. Luckily my mother convinced him to let me live here, and ever since I haven't spoken to my dad. That was two years ago Kurt and even when I go home for the holidays my dad stays in his office, eats in his office, and goes to sleep. The car I drive was a project my dad gave me when I was thirteen he said I needed to do some "man work" over the summer. It wasn't until a week after I started staying here I develop this idea that if I just smoke, drank, and screwed my way through everything I will forget all of my pain. Two years of that idea and I still can feel everything, but then I met someone. Someone who made me stop and think about who I was, and that was you Kurt." Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes still drowned in tears.

Kurt saw all of Blaine's pain reflecting in his eyes, "Oh Blaine" Kurt sobbed as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. Blaine started to cry along with him, "I'll never let anyone hurt you Kurt." and there they were crying in each other's arms, and they stayed like that for a while.

Kurt was the first to break the hug, "Enough moping lets try and cheer up." He said while brushing away Blaine's tears with his thumb. Kurt abruptly pulled Blaine to his feet,

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course." Blaine replied with a tearful grin.

"One, two, three!" And with that Kurt pushed Blaine into the pool, the water was freezing.

Blaine floated up to the surface and gasped in air, he heard Kurt's soft chuckling from the corner.

"Don't think you can just push people in a pool and get away with it!" Blaine cheered and splashed Kurts.

They both busted out laughing, until Blaine pulled himself from the water and ran over to Kurt dripping wet. The next second Kurt was being carried by Blaine bridal style to the edge of the pool.

"One, two, three!" And Blaine dropped Kurt into the pull, he heard Kurt yelp before going under the water. No second later Kurt rose from the water and grabbed Blaine's ankle and putting him into the pool once again. They both started splashing each other to see who could make the biggest waves.

"Alright, alright contest time!" Kurt chimed in a sing song tone

"Oh no what's the contest?" Blaine said with a bit of fear.

"Fifteen times back and forth from shallow end to deep end, whoever finished first wins."

"What does the winner get?"

"You'll see when I win!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself, I've been told I'm a great swimmer."

"Prove it, and no cheating!" Kurt said with a giggle.

They fled to the shallow end of the pool and got into their positions.

"Ready. Set-"

"Go!"

Both set off in a flash, Blaine was ahead three paces, and Kurt was barely keeping up.

"That's fifteen Hummel I win!" Blaine said as his lifted both of his arms in victory.

"Whatever you cheated." Kurt sassed him.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, now give me my prize!" Blaine said with a pout and childish tone.

Kurt started to slowly swim over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Not a second later Kurt closed the gap between them by sealing his lips over Blaine's. Blaine was shocked and stiff at first but then he felt the warmth of Kurt's lips and practically melted. Blaine put more friction into the kiss and then he felt Kurt's tongue swipe over his lower lip begging for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth slowly to welcome Kurt's warm tongue that swirled over his own.

A shiver went down Blaine's spine; Kurt tasted like chlorine at first but then started to taste like coffee. Their lips and tongues moved together perfectly, Blaine stretched his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him closer. Kurt put his warm trembling hand on Blaine's cheek, it was all so perfect. They stayed like that for almost fifteen minutes until the sound of the door opening shocked them, causing them to pull apart.

"Well, Blaine looks like you win the bet!" A cocky voice echoed through the room from the open door. Slowly Sebastian came into view; both Blaine and Kurt started to fume.

**What the hell is he doing here?**

_What the hell is he doing here? What bet?_

* * *

><p>Bit of a cliff hanger sorry guys! But Yay! Klaine pool kisses! and BOO! Sebastian you asshole! The next chapter if going to be full of drama! Mereceds, Santana, and Finn! Oh my! thanks for reading xoxo reviews inspire me!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided not to put Finn in this chapter since we already had Mercedes, Santana, Nick, and Jeff. I hope I didn't disappoint you of so hopefully this or the next chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Blaine looks like you win the bet!" A cocky voice echoed through the room from the open door. Slowly Sebastian came into view; both Blaine and Kurt started to fume.<p>

**What the hell is he doing here?**

_What the hell is he doing here? What bet?_

* * *

><p>"Blaine what is he talking about?" Kurt said with a glint of hurt in his voice.<p>

"Oh Kurt, me and Blaine had a bet. You see I told him that he couldn't get a kiss from you by next Thursday and that if he did I would give him three bottles of Italian scotch."

"That's a lie Sebastian and you know it! Don't listen to him Kurt!" Blaine was furious.

"Oh but you should listen to me Kurt, I know from experience that Blaine is a good actor. He even almost made me love him and het bet on me for two bottles of champagne. Even looks at these texts" Sebastian pulled his phone from his blazer pocket and quickly scrolled down the screen. He then held it in front of Kurt's face, before Kurt could read the screen Blaine slapped the phone out of Sebastian's hand.

"You son of a bitch! You're lying! Kurt you have to believe me?"

Kurt just started at him Blaine could see tears welling in his eyes and pain flickering in his pupils.

"Face it Kurt, your just another piece of ass." Sebastian said with a disgusted tone.

"Kurt, Kurt no it's not true! Kurt I lo-" Before Blaine could finish a cold wet hand swept across his cheek with force, pain slowly growing on his cheek. His looked up to find Kurt running out of the room sobbing and Sebastian chuckling at him. Blaine jumped out of the pull and pushed Sebastian in as he walked ran after Kurt.

"Kurt wait! Please , Kurt just stop!"

"No! NO! You stop, you stop right there!" Kurt's voice was heavy with anger and as loud as it could possibly go.

"You actually made me think you fucking cared! You selfish son of a bitch! I'm just some cheap bet to you! You went through so much god damn trouble for fucking alcohol! I can't even fucking look at you, you bastard!" Kurt stormed out into the parking lot trying to get as far away from Blaine as possible.

"Kurt he's lying!" Blaine yelled as he chased him.

"Tell me why I should believe you? God, I'm so stupid! I knew about your reputation! Everyone warned me about you and I still gave you a chance and you do this to me! You know what, don't talk to me, don't look at me, and just don't ever get near me!" Kurt turned on his heel and ran into the Dalton entrance disappearing around the corner. Blaine wanted to run after him and tell him that he loved him but he was frozen by Kurt's words.

**No, Kurt I love you so much. Please…I lost him just like I lost everyone else.**

Blaine stood in the parking lot alone for an hour just staring at the doors of Dalton, his sobs echoed and mocked him. He finally decided to go back to his dorm when he got back there was a box in front of his door. He picked it up "To Blaine" was written on the side in slanted sharpie handwriting, he started to pull the flaps open. In the box were the bottles of scotch with golden labels.

**This son of a bitch.**

Blaine closed the box and brought it into the room with him; he threw it on his bed as he walked into the bathroom. He started to run the water in the tub and walked back into the room to grab one of the bottles of scotch. He dragged himself back into the bathroom to find the bathtub full of freezing water, he took off his shoes and plopped himself in the tub.

"Cheers." He whispered to himself as he opened the bottle of scotch and swallowed some down. As he felt water flow through his clothes again he began to remember how Kurt's lips felt, how he tasted like coffee, and the warmth of his skin against his own. Blaine took one more big swish of whiskey and began to sing quietly to himself.

**_These arms of mine_**  
><strong><em>They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue<em>**  
><strong><em>These arms of mine<em>**  
><strong><em>They are yearning, yearning from wanting you<em>**

Hot tears started to fall down Blaine's cheeks

**_And if you would let them hold you_**  
><strong><em>Oh, how grateful I will be<em>**

He let out a loud sob.

**_These arms of mine_**  
><strong><em>They are burning, burning from wanting you<em>**  
><strong><em>These arms of mine<em>**  
><strong><em>They are wanting, wanting to hold you<em>**

**_And if you would let them hold you_**  
><strong><em>Oh, how grateful I will be<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, come on baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Just be my own man, just be my lover, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I need your loving arms to hold me tight<em>**  
><strong><em>And I...I...I need...I need your...I need your tender lips<em>**

Blaine turned and spun the bottle between his palms and then putting his mouth to it and sucking down as much as he could handle.

**Kurt I need you. I need you so bad Kurt.**

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Cedes?" Kurt tried to hide his sobs as he spoke.

"Kurt? Boo what's wrong?" His friend said with concern

"Mercedes I need you."

"Okay slow down Boo Santana is here with me so just tell us what happened."

"Okay….There's this guy and I thought he really liked me but he was just pretending to win a bet."

"Oh hell to the no!" He heard two voices say in unison.

"Let me talk to him….Lady Lips we'll be there in an hour hold on okay….son of a bitch." Santana hissed through the phone and hung up.

It was only six o'clock and Kurt didn't know what to do to pass the time. He decided he needed to take a shower before the chlorine ruins his hair and skin. As he stepped under the warm water he felt as if all of the joy he felt with Blaine was washing away.

_How could someone be so…vile? I can't believe I fell for it. I'm so stupid._

Kurt stepped out of the shower and began his moisturizing routine, brushed his teeth, and got into pajamas. He walked back into the bathroom and examined his features, his eyes were bloodshot, his nose was red, and his lips were swollen from biting them.

_Look at what he's doing to you._

He went to lie on his bed; it was going on six forty five he decided he would sleep until the girls got there.

* * *

><p>There was only one bottle of scotch left in the box and a pile of broken glass in the bathtub. Blaine vision kept blurring and then focusing, two entire bottles of scotch and he was still standing. He picked up his guitar and started strumming random notes; he looked around his room slowly.<p>

"Where did everyone go?" he whispered to himself.

He stood up from his bed with the guitar in one hand, with a small grunt he lifted the guitar over his head and smashed it on the floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt jolted from his sleep when he heard his cell phone ring, he ran to pick it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kurt we're in the at the doors."

"I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone and was out the door.

He rushed down the hallways and up to the doors, opening and letting the girls inside. They immediately pulled him into a big warm hug, "C'mon I'll explain everything in my dorm." Kurt grabbed the girls hands and dragged them behind him. Once they were in his room both of the girls sat on his bed, "Alright spill." Mercedes said a little more aggressive than she meant to say it.

Kurt told them everything like how at first Blaine was a total pervert, how they were going to start being friends, Blaine told him all of his deep problems and comforted him, that they kissed, and last but not least how he figured out it was all a lie.

"Okay I am so confused, the boy comforts you and tells you he's gonna protect you and then he shits all over you?" Santana asked with a angry tone.

"That pretty much sums it up Tana." Kurt quipped

Mercedes was about to speak until the door opened "Hey Kur-, Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were having visitors? Hi I'm nick Kurt's rooma-, Kurt have you been crying? What happened?" Nick said all at one time.

"Nick I'm so sorry you were right I should have listened to you." Kurt sat up with tears in his eyes and embraced Nick in a hug.

"It's alright Kurt just tell me what happened." Nick said as he rubbed circles on Kurt's back.

"Blaine…Blaine, he….he made a bet with some Sebastian guy about me, for bottles of scotch. I kissed him and Sebastian came in and told me, it was all a lie Nick, it was a lie. I've never felt so cheap in my entire life. Blaine even tried to deny it he said that Sebastian was lying but then I remembered what you said and I…" Kurt could go on.

"It's alright Kurt everything is going to be alright." Nick cooed in Kurt's ear. "Do you know where Blaine might be?" Nick tried to say calmly, but deep down inside he was raging.

"I don't know his dorm…or he might have left I don't know." Kurt sobbed into Nick's shoulder.

"Listen Cutie if you're thinking what I'm thinking we better get moving." Santana stood from the bed, suddenly she undid her ponytail and shook her hair out, multiple razors fell onto the mattress.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Santana you can't cut anyone here okay? Look if you guys are going to confront him I want to talk to him first sees what he has to say to himself." Kurt stated.

"Alright but lets get Jeff and then we'll go okay?"

"Let's gets a moves on dis!" Santana screeched as if she was a banshee prepping for war.

One by one they all left Kurt's dorm with Nick leading the way. They got to Jeff's door and Nick gave him one look and he knew what was up, no questions asked. Kurt took lead of the pack and quickened his pace. Once they got to the hall where Blaine's room was located, Kurt was just about to knock on the door but then he stepped in something. It was a small puddle of water in the shape of a foot; he looked up and saw even more little prints tracking down the halls.

"Guys I don't think he's here, there's foot prints leading out of his room." Kurt said quietly to his friends. But then Kurt noticed that Blaine's door was cracked also, Jeff was the first to step into the room. Kurt saw Blaine's guitar in pieces all around the room, "Guys theirs broken glass in here." Jeff called out from the bathroom.

_Oh god what happened to Blaine?_

Kurt ran out the room and followed the foot prints that led him to the emergency exit by the main office. He pushed the door open and scanned the parking lot slowly, he spotted Blaine's car. He heard his friend's footsteps behind him as he walked over to the car. He could believe what he saw; Blaine and Sebastian were connected by the lips. Tears started to swell in his eyes and Sebastian started to suck on Blaine's neck, he was about to yell and storm off until,

"Sebastian….no stop…Sebastian you made him hate me…he hates me now. Sebastian…just stop..please..stop." Blaine was whimpering but Sebastian didn't stop. A Rage suddenly shot through Kurt a strength he had never felt before.

"Get off of him you pig!" Kurt pulled Sebastian out of the car by his blazer collar and slammed him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sebatian yelled from the pavement.

"My problem? You're the one with a fucking problem! He said to stop touching him and yet you kept going! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Why do you even care he obviously doesn't care about you?"

"Are your fucking deaf? I heard what he just said, you lied! There was never a bet was there? You just wanted Blaine for yourself and he took interest in me instead!"

All of a sudden Sebastian lifted from the pavement and hurled himself on Kurt; they both fell to the ground. Kurt fisted his hand onto Sebastian's blazer and held him on the ground, Sebastian immediately started to tug roughly on Kurt's hair.

"Really? Hair pulling what are we kindergarteners?"Kurt slammed Sebastian's hand back down.

"This is for lying to me, taking advantage of Blaine, and because I just fucking feel like it." Kurt growled in Sebastian's face and proceeded to punch him under his eye with all of his strength. He heard an orchestra of gasps and a single "woohoo" which was most likely Santana.

"Wow Kurt I didn't know you had it in you." Jeff gasped out.

Kurt simply shrugged it off before he heard a large smash; he whipped around only to find broken glass all over the hood of Blaine's car. Blaine was sitting on the on the wet pavement with his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. Kurt rushed over to him and slowly wrapping his arms around the drenched boy.

"Blaine it's me, it's Kurt." Kurt cooed at Blaine.

Blaine slowly looked up at Kurt with flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

"Kurt?...Kurt…Kurt I'm so..so sorry. I swear it's not true…I…I do care about you. A lot." Blaine fought to speak between words. Kurt noticed that Blaine's breath reeked of scotch, softly petted back Blaine's curls.

"Its alright Blaine, we'll talk about this tomorrow, you need to sleep." Kurt attempted to pull Blaine to his feet but Blaine stumbled back.

"Nick, Jeff you think you can give me a hand?" His two friends rushed over and picked him back up, Nick hoisted one of his arms over his shoulder and Jeff helped get the other arm anchored on Kurt's shoulder.

Mercedes opened the door for them and Santana followed behind. Once they were at the dorm Kurt sat Blaine down and stripped him of his wet clothes, leaving on his boxers of course. He grabbed some clean pajamas and dressed him, drunk Blaine was kind of like a toddler so it was a struggle to dress him.

He turned his attention to his dear friends, "Thank you guys so much, im sorry if I wasted your time."

"Don't apologize boo, you will need to explain a bit more details tomorrow but you know I'll always have your back." Mercedes said coolly

"I second that Porcelain you know I would cut anyone for you if you need me to." Santana chuckled.

"We going to head out alright? But call me tomorrow and tell me what's going on okay?" Mercedes said to Kurt sweetly.

"Okay." He whispered, he hugged both of the girls and led them out the door.

"Kurt I think you need to be alone with Blaine until things smooth over so I'm going to stay over in Jeff and Wes's dorm, don't be afraid to come get me if you need anything." Nick stated with a smile.

"Thank you Nick, you're a really good friend, as are you Jeff."

"Anything for you Kurtie." Jeff giggled. Then the two boys said goodbye and shuffled out of the room.

Kurt turned to Blaine who was whimpering his name, he grabbed a towel as sat down next to him on the bed. He slowly started to dry off his dripping curls, "Don't worry Blaine I'm right here." Once he was done he threw the towel to the side.

"Blaine you have to go to sleep now alright we both have had a rough day." Kurt said warmly.

"But Kurt I need to tell you something…"

"You can tell me tomorrow I promise, now lay down."

"Will you sing to me?"

* * *

><p>"Okay but only if you lay down alright?" as soon as Kurt said it Blaine wiggled himself under the covers and rested his head on the pillow. Blaine blinked slowly at the gorgeous boy hovering over him.<p>

**It smells like Kurt in here, I like it.**

Soon Kurt began to sing,

**_There's times where I want something more_**  
><strong><em>Someone more like me<em>**  
><strong><em>There's times when this dress rehearsal<em>**  
><strong><em>Seems incomplete<em>**  
><strong><em>But, you see the colors in me like no one else<em>**  
><strong><em>And behind your dark glasses you're<em>**  
><strong><em>You're something else<em>**

**_You're really lovely_**  
><strong><em>Underneath it all<em>**  
><strong><em>You want to love me<em>**  
><strong><em>Underneath it all<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm really lucky<em>**  
><strong><em>Underneath it all<em>**  
><strong><em>You're really lovely<em>**

**_You know some real bad tricks_**  
><strong><em>And you need some discipline<em>**  
><strong><em>But, lately you've been trying real hard<em>**  
><strong><em>And giving me your best<em>**  
><strong><em>And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>That I've ever had<em>**  
><strong><em>And when it's really bad<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess it's not that bad<em>**

**I just want to keep your voice in a bottle so whenever I open it I hear it.**

**_You've used up all your coupons_**  
><strong><em>And all you've got left is me<em>**  
><strong><em>And somehow I'm full of forgiveness<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess it's meant to be<em>**

**_You're really lovely_**  
><strong><em>Underneath it all<em>**  
><strong><em>You want to love me<em>**  
><strong><em>Underneath it all<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm really lovely<em>**  
><strong><em>Underneath it all<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're really lovely<em>**

**_Underneath it all…._**

Blaine looked so peaceful ask he slept, Kurt watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Kurt kissed his forehead before he went over to Nicks bed and laid himself down. He looked at Blaine one long last time, "Goodnight Blaine." He whispered before his eyes fell shut.

_Goodnight darling._

* * *

><p><strong>SO what do you guys think?<strong>** The songs in this chapter are _These arms of mine by Odis Redding_ and _Underneath it all by No Doubt._ Prepare yourself for the next chapter there shall be some smut!**** Reviews mean the world to me i really value your guys opinion! Thanks for reading** _  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this is the first smut i have ever wrote so please tell me what you think and i hope you enjoy it!

_Blaine Singing_

_Kurt Singing_

_((Blaine and Kurt singing))_

Blaine slowly opened eyes as he felt the warmth on his face; he opened his eyes to the sunlight shining in his eyes. He slowly sat up and examined the room despite a few minor differences it looked a lot like his dorm. His eyes landed on the bed on the other side of the room, he quickly realized it was Kurt. His chestnut hair was tousled over his forehead and his hands were fisted against his chest and it rose and fell.

**Is this Kurt's dorm? What happened that I just ended up here?**

Blaine slowly stood up the bed and noticed he wasn't in his clothes, it felt odd but the pajamas he was wearing were still comfortable. He tiptoed over to Kurt, he then laid his hand on his shoulder, and Kurt's eyes flew open. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever,

"I'm guessing you're confused on why you're in my dorm?" Kurt asked his voice rough with that "I'm still tired" tone.

"I'm a bit more confused why you are so calm, I expected from what Sebastian said you would be yelling at me." Blaine said and took a small step away.

"What do you remember, from last night?"

"I remember everything up until I was at my dorm door."

"A lot of stuff was cleared up last night. You got drunk and kind of broke down and I figured out that Sebastian was lying. I'm sorry I should have believed you I didn't even let you explain." He reached his hand out towards Blaine. Blaine hesitated but met his hand halfway, when they touched a shot of warmth shook down Blaine's spine.

"Kurt I'm…I think I'm falling in love with you, actually I know that I am." The words shot out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop himself. Kurt looked at him with awe his mouth slightly hanging open, Blaine panicked.

"I'm sorry I should…I should leave. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Blaine was cut short as Kurt pulled him into the bed and kissed him passionately. Blaine started to kiss back with friction, Kurt moaned at the sensation of Blaine's tongue. Blaine pulled back in shock,

"Kurt," he muttered

"No Blaine its okay I feel the same way." Kurt said before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him into another heated kiss.

**Well that's a good thing to know.**

Blaine started to run his fingers through Kurt's lush hair, both were moaning into each other lips.

"Kurt " smooch "If we keep" smooch "Going I'm not" smooch "going to be able" smooch "to hold back."

"Then don't hold back Blaine." Smooch "I've wanted you." Smooch "Since I saw you"

That's all Kurt had to say and Blaine propped himself on top of Kurt running his hands under his shirt. His skin was warm and smooth, he was perfect. Blaine pulled out the kiss and pulled off his shirt, he felt the suns warmth mixed with Kurt's hands running down his back.

"Kurt are you sure you want to keep going?" Blaine gasped out.

"Blaine I am more than sure I will let you know if I get uncomfortable, but I don't think I will." Kurt's responded with a voice filled with lust.

A growl rose from Blaine's throat as he started to peel the shirt off Kurt. Blaine pressed his hips onto Kurt's very obvious erection, Kurt lead out a whimper. The kissing started to get hot and sloppy, Kurt was obviously falling apart.

Kurt started to pulled at the waistband of Blaine's pajama bottoms, Blaine grinded down one more time before standing to pull them off.

"Kurt have you…"

"No" Kurt bowed his head in shame.

"It's ok we won't go all the way, not until you're ready. You're special to me Kurt I just want to show you that." Blaine cooed as he settled over Kurt.

Kurt started to palm Blaine through his boxer which made Blaine wail with pleasure. Blaine reached down under him and undid the knot in the string of Kurt's pants and slowly pulled them down. Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine waist and switched places; Kurt was now hovering over Blaine.

**God, he looks like a fucking angel.**

Kurt started to plant small kisses down Blaine's neck, once he reached his collarbone he began to suck on the spot with his warm tongue. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back and around his waist but he stopped when he felt Kurt's hand pulling at his boxer waistband. Blaine panicked and put his hand on Kurt's wrist,

"Kurt are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Blaine I swear to go if you keep stopping me I am going to hit you. I told you I will tell you if I get uncomfortable." He said before kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine reached for the sides of Kurt's briefs; Kurt lifted his head up and smirked in approval. At the same time they pulled each other underwear down their thighs releasing their painfully hard cocks. Blaine took one look at Kurt's decently large member and felt the need for friction which led him to lift his hips up and graze his cock against Kurt.

"Shit Blaine!" Kurt cried out in pleasure.

Blaine reached down and wrapped his warm hand around the base of Kurt's cock and began to pump slowly. Kurt surged his forehead into Blaine's shoulder to muffle his curses and whimpers. Blaine tightened his grip and swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of Kurt's dick. Kurt reached out his arms and tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, his nails digging into his scalp. Kurt suddenly reached for Blaine's cock and started to pump sporadically the sensation caused Blaine to growl in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Kurt I'm so close." Blaine hissed

"Mmph so am, ahhh!" Kurt started to cum all over Blaine's hand and stomach he also tightened his grip on Blaine's cock. Blaine eased Kurt through his orgasm whispering all kinds of dirty things in Kurt's ear. Once Kurt was finished he automatically attached his lips to Blaine is a searing passionate kiss, he started to pump hard and fast casing Blaine to finally cum and gasp into Kurt's mouth.

"Ah fuck!"

"Yes…mmmm….I got you." Kurt sighed as he pumped slower to bring Blaine down from his state of euphoria.

Kurt slid himself next to Blaine and started to run his non soiled hand through his hair.

"We should probably clean up before we cuddle don't you think?" Blaine giggled, and Kurt reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and started to clean himself and Blaine off. He tossed the dirty tissues into the trash bin at the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's midsection and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Do you know you're beautiful?" Blaine asked as he grazed his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"You're just as beautiful." Kurt replied and kissed Blaine on the nose.

"Kurt does this make us…y'know..together?"

"Of course unless you don't want that.."

"Of course I do, I love you Kurt."

"And I love you." Kurt took his hand and started to draw small patterns on Blaine's chest with his fingers.

**What did I do deserve you?**

Blaine felt like they could stay like that for eternity, just lying with this gorgeous boy in his arms. He studied Kurt slowly taking in his beauty, he got caught up in the moment and began to sing quietly to him,

Have I ever told you, How good it feels to hold you  
>It isn't easy to explain<br>And though I'm really trying, I think I may start crying  
>My heart can't wait another day<br>When you kiss me I just got to say

Kurt looked up at him with love in his eyes, and started to sing with him.

_**Baby I love you**_  
><em>(Come on Baby)<em>  
><em><strong>Baby I love you<strong>_  
><em>(Come on Baby)<em>  
><em><strong>Oh eey Baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I love you<strong>_  
><em>(I love only you)<em>

_(I can't live without you, I love everything about you  
>I can't help it if I feel this way)<br>__**Oh, I'm so glad I found you, I want my arms around you  
>I love two hear you call my name<br>**__((Oh tell me that you feel the same))_

_**Baby I love you**_  
><em>(Come on Baby)<em>  
><em><strong>Baby I love you<strong>_  
><em>(Come on Baby)<em>  
><em><strong>Oh eey Baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I love you<strong>_  
><em>(I love only you)<em>

_((I love only you.))_


	7. Chapter 7

It's going on twelve thirty in the afternoon and Kurt and Blaine just got out of a very interesting shower session. Kurt stood in front of the mirror as Blaine dried off his wet hair, "Blaine should we tell everyone? You know about us?" Kurt asked with a mouth full of toothpaste foam.

"I mean it's up to you," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's bare midsection "But at the same time how do you think they will react?"

Kurt thought for a moment within the time span of a week they had fallen in love…..

"On second thought let's just tell them later on, so they have time to see that you've changed." Kurt said after rinsing out his mouth. Blaine spun him around and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

" Mmm, minty fresh." Blaine chuckled.

"Wish I could say the same about you, your breath still smells like scotch." Kurt giggled as he fanned his hand between them.

"I apologize it's not like I have my toothbrush here."

"Well maybe you should get your cute little but to your dorm and rid yourself of that horrible breath. Hmm?"

"But I don't wanna go." Blaine said like a four year old.

"One way or another you're going to have to go, Nick could be here any minute. I don't want to have to explain to him why we are both naked." Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Then I better get a moving."

When Blaine was finally dress he gave Kurt one last lingering kiss before he left,

"I'll see you later right?" He asked with his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Right." Kurt glowed.

When Blaine was finally gone Kurt's phone started to ring, luckily it was just Mercedes.

"Hey cedes what's up?"

"Dude, Its Finn. What happened last night I overheard the girls talking about a fight at Dalton? Are you okay?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit_

"Uhm I'm fine Finn and it's not a big deal some jerk was trying to start something with me and my, er, friend."

"Oh alright do you need me an Puck to put the hurt on anyone?"

Kurt giggled at Finns brotherly instincts.

"No Finn I'm pretty sure I straightened the guy out myself."

"Oh cool! Well I have to go or Mercedes is going to start slapping me. I miss you dude."

"I miss you to Finn, I'll text you later."

"Alright bye Kurt!" Kurt pressed the end button on his phone and sighed.

Kurt proceeded to sit on the bed he and Blaine were once intimate in. He nuzzled his nose into the pillow and took in the pure scent that could only be described as Blaine.

_Nicks bed smells just like Blaine I love i-, oh shit. Nicks bed! Oh shit!_

Kurt shot up from the bed and looked at it in horror, Kurt and Blaine jerked each other off in Nick's bed! This was not good; he can't just let Nick lay in his bed like nothing happened there! Just as Kurt was about to rip the sheets off the bed the door opened.

"Hey Kurt you up?" Kurt almost felt like he could jump out the window just to avoid Nick.

"Oh hey Kurt, how did everything go with Blaine?" Kurt was frozen in place he had to think of something to say.

"Uhm, fine just fine. We decided to just stay as friends and everything is fine." Kurt shuddered.

"Oh well that's good." Nick threw him a small and walked over to his bed.

"How were, how was your night at Jeff's?" Kurt attempted to distract him.

"Just the same as always you know video games, wrestling, and comics." Nick chuckled and began to crouch down to sit, Kurt panicked.

"Nick!" Nick jumped in surprise from the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Nick said with a very concerned tone.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm still a little shook up. But I was wondering if you want to switch sides?" Nick shot him a confused look as he spoke.

"Uhm sure? Any reason why?" Kurt was pretty sure he was going to explode.

" Because, because I had to sleep there last night since they whole Blaine situation and it just felt more comfortable."

"Okay it's no big deal." Kurt found it a little easier to breathe.

After an hour Kurt and Nick had organized their stuff on their new side of the room. Nick tried to tell Kurt to pass him his sheets but Kurt deflected by bringing up Star Wars and Nick forgot completely. Nick went to go take a shower and Kurt immediately fell into the bed in relief. Kurt decided since he was already shower and his hair was done that he would go invite Blaine to have lunch. He walked over to his newly placed wardrobe and started to piece together an outfit. He decided on a red knee length sweater over a white button up, a black patent leather bowtie, mint skinny jeans, and shin high combat boots to match the bowtie. He checked himself in the mirror and smoothed down any stray hairs.

_Perfect_

[XX]

Blaine was busy scooping up the broken glass in his tub when he heard a knock on the door. He dropped the last couple of pieces of glass in the trash bin before opening the door only to be face to face to a very well dressed Kurt Hummel. Blaine started to study Kurt's body and outfit head to toe, when his eyes finally met Kurt's he noticed a smirk on Kurt's face.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to lunch." Kurt's sweet voice had a sensual undertone. Blaine simply pulled Kurt into the room by his waist, closed the door, and gave him a passionate lingering kiss. Once he pulled away Kurt giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, just give me a sec to change my clothes and we'll go okay?"

"Okay." Kurt smirked at him.

Blaine quickly changed into some dark wash skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt, he stuffed a pack of cigarettes and his wallet and his pockets. He walked out of the bathroom and twirled to get Kurt's approval,

"My personal James Dean." Kurt said with a big smile.

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked in a fake British accent.

"We shall." Kurt grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out into the hallway to run to the emergency exit.

"May I ask where we are going?" Blaine questioned as he was being dragged out into the parking lot.

"There's a nice diner a few minutes away and this time I'm driving."

"Whatever you say babe." Blaine gave Kurt a smoldering smirk.

It was a five minute ride and when they finally got to the diner they wasted ten minutes in the car by having a steamy make out session. Finally they exited the car and straightened their clothes and locked hands as they walked into the diner. They saw a booth by the bar and decided to sit there, They both picked up their menus and began to chat,

"Kurt when do you think we should y'know tell everyone?"

Kurt slowly put down his menu and thought for a second, "I don't know maybe a week or so? Like I said before they need to see that you changed. I was thinking maybe we could tell the through song?" Kurt blushed he didn't want Blaine to dismiss the idea.

"Like a duet?" Blaine asked and Kurt simply nodded.

"Sounds perfect, did you have a song in mind?"

"No, not yet I wanted to get your approval first."

"Kurt you never need I approval especially is you just want to sing with me. I love singing with you Kurt it's like another level of connecting with each other." Blaine blushed at his last words he hoped it didn't sound stupid or cliché.

Kurt tipped his head to the side as a love drunk grin swept across his face, "I couldn't agree more." His tone was light and sweet.

[XX]

Once they finished eating and complimenting each other they headed back to Dalton. When they got to the parking lot Kurt parked in the farthest corner so him and Blaine could have a few last minutes together before going inside and pretending to be "friends".

Kurt sat himself on top of the hood of his Navigator while Blaine leaned against the driver's side door and lit a cigarette. Kurt watched in awe as the smoke drifted over Blaine's flawless features.

_Why is this turning me on? _

Kurt was brought out of thought when Blaine cleared his throat, "See something you like babe?" Blaine said with a dark chuckle.

"It's just that I've never seen you smoke before, I mean I always smelled cigarettes on you but never seen you actually smoke." Blaine giggled at him.

"Does it bother you?"

"Surprisingly no it's actually, kind of hot."

Blaine smirked at him sliding his way in front of Kurt; he put the cigarette to his lips and took a deep hit from it. Seconds later and opened his mouth slowly Kurt was mesmerized by the elegant swirls of smoke drifting out of Blaine's soft very kissable mouth. Kurt felt heat rising throughout his body he immediately slid himself from where he sat and pulled the cigarette from Blaine's hand and throwing it to the ground. Seconds later Kurt pulled Blaine into a searing kiss and was tugging at his shirt.

_God his mouth tastes delicious._

Kurt pulled away to breathe, "Back seat now." Was all he could manage to say before putting his palm directly on Blaine's bulge, and of course he's hard. He put his fingers in the loops of Blaine's jeans and pulls him to the car door, throwing it open and hopping inside as Blaine followed. He slammed the door and straddled Blaine kissing him roughly and running his fingers through his curls. He pulled away to start unbuttoning his cardigan and Blaine peeled off his shirt. Once his cardigan was of Blaine helped him unbutton his shirt at a surprisingly quick pace. Once the shirt was gone Blaine attached himself to Kurt's neck lightly sucking and biting on the sweet spot a few inches above his collar bone. Kurt let out a moan at the sensation and reached down to run his hand over Blaine's erection once more which causes him to moan into Kurt's neck. Blaine started to plant sloppy open mouth kisses down Kurt's abdomen and started to unzip Kurt's pants. He pulled his pants down mid thigh and began to run his hand over Kurt's briefs feeling his hard dick.

"Blaine, please do something." Kurt begged.

Blaine wrapped his thumb around the waistband of Kurt's briefs and pulled them down slowly, he lifted himself up to give Kurt one sloppy kiss. Blaine wrapped his hand around the head of Kurt's cock and teased it with his thumb, Kurt let out what sounded like a growl. Blaine pumped once and slowly lowered his mouth around Kurt's erection.

"Oh god..shit Blaine!" Kurt cried out due to the new sensation he never felt before.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the head and started to bob his head slowly causing his lips to drag across Kurt's shaft. Kurt was whimpering in pleasure at the feeling of Blaine warm mouth around him. Blaine increased his speed and suction on Kurt's dick tasting his precum .

"Blaine…fuck..I'm so close." Kurt whimpered, once Blaine heard him he took all of his length I his mouth and palmed over his balls. That's all he had to do and Kurt was cumming down his throat, knowing that Kurt was aroused caused him so cum also. An there they were spilling from complete pleasure for each other. Blaine swallowed all of Kurt's seed and pulled off of him with a "pop". They were both breathing hard but were still hungry for each other's lips; Kurt sat up and lunged towards Blaine. They stayed in the car for an hour just looking at each other and pecking one another on the lips.

[XX]

Blaine walked Kurt to his dorm with a grin on his face, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course."

"Bye Babe." Blaine winked and gave Kurt a light pat on the butt.

Kurt watched him walk away whistling a small tune he couldn't recognize, he was so in love. He walked into his room to find Jeff and nick on his old bed staring at their laptop. "Kurt where the hell did you go? I got out of the shower and you were gone." Nick shifted his eyes from the screen to ask.

"Oh I just went out for lunch; I kind of wanted to get some air." Kurt lied.

Nick simply nodded at him, "Hi Kurtie! Have you talked to Blaine today?" Kurt piped up.

"No but I'll probably see him at dinner." Kurt lied once again.

"Cool wanna come sit down were watching A Rebel without a Cause." Jeff asked him with a smile. Kurt's thought automatically shifted to Blaine.

_I don't need to watch James Dean in a movie I have my own James Dean. _

"No you guys watch it I have some research to do." Kurt walked over to his desk and picked up Finn's laptop. He opened his iTunes library and scrolled through the different artists, he needed to find a song to sing with Blaine. Finally he found it, it was perfect and good amount of verses and it could suit their voices nicely. He closed his laptop and reached for his sketch book and pencil, flipping to a blank page. His mind swirled with thoughts of Blaine, specifically when he was smoking; Kurt pressed the pencil to the paper and began to sketch. When he was done he had drawn Blaine with smoke floating from his lips.

He flipped to one of his old sketches as Jeff suddenly jumped on his bed, "Watcha drawing Kurt?" Jeff lifted his head up to see a sketch of gardenias. "Kurt you're really talented! I wanna see more!" Jeff whined like a child and Kurt decided to entertain him he flipped through his past sketches as Jeff "ooed" and "awed" and soon Nick joined him.

It was almost time for dinner and Kurt was walking to the dining hall, he spotted Blaine sitting at the usual Warbler table. He grabbed his tray and sat across from him, "Hello Blaine." He said in a friendly voice.

"Oh, Hello Kurt." Blaine tried to sound surprised and kind. Kurt began to stab at his salad to keep himself from laughing. Then he felt something rubbing against his shin, he looked under the table only to see Blaine's converse clad foot. Kurt bit his lip to keep from saying something sexual that he really wanted to say, he kicked away Blaine's foot. The look on Blaine's face looked like he was pretty content with teasing Kurt.

Once dinner was over he walked Blaine back to his dorm and gave him a goodnight peck on the cheek.

"Are withholding kissed from me because of what I did at dinner?" Blaine said with a pout.

"Yes, so no kisses for you. Goodnight." Kurt chuckled and winked as he walked away.

[XX]

The next day Kurt was woke up by Nick singing "_**Get your ass up, Kurtsie**_" Nicks perfect pitch was hard to ignore and yet pleasant. Kurt looked up at the clock like déjà vu it was six oclock in the morning.

"Nick. What. The. Hell."

"We have an audition this morning for a new Warbler so get up."

Kurt dragged himself to the shower and did his morning skin routine, he moved on to doing his hair that was perfect as always. Once he was in his uniform Nick was pulling him to the common room.

"Who the hell is auditioning now?" Kurt's voice was still groggy.

"I don't know some kid that talked to Wes and begged for an audition, so we'll just have to wait and see." Kurt nodded and scanned the room until he spotted Blaine sitting on one of the many leather couches, Kurt walked over to join him.

"Good morning." Kurt grinned.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" Blaine lifted his brow with question

"Yup, and you?"

"I dreamt of you so of course I did." Blaine nudged his shoulder. Suddenly Wes banged his gavel to call the room to order.

"Fellow warblers today we have another possible Warbler in our midst. So please welcome him with respect and honesty." Wes reached for the main door handles and pulled it open. There stood an annoyingly familiar smirking face.

"Warblers meet Sebastian Smythe." Wes chimed and a grin grew across Sebastian's face.

"Son of a bitch." Blaine whispered to Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fellow warblers today we have another possible Warbler in our midst. So please welcome him with respect and honesty." Wes reached for the main door handles and pulled it open. There stood an annoyingly familiar smirking face.

"Warblers meet Sebastian Smythe." Wes chimed and a grin grew across Sebastian's face.

"Son of a bitch." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt jumped up to punch the bastard but Blaine laid a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Kurt not now okay he isn't doing anything, we'll deal with it after." Kurt regrettably nodded. Nick and Jeff shot a panicked but protective look at each other; both went to the opposite sides of where Sebastian was standing in case anything happened.

"You may begin Sebastian." Thad spoke up. Sebastian pressed play on the councils stereo and begun,

_**You and your museum of lovers  
>The precious collection you've housed in your covers<br>My simpleness threatened by my own admission**_

_**And the bags are much to heavy**_  
><em><strong>In my insecure condition<strong>_  
><em><strong>My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again<strong>_

Sebastian turned and glared at Kurt, and then moved his gaze over to Blaine.

_**But I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
>Love to think that you couldn't love another<br>I cant help it...you're my kind of man**_

Sebastian winked, and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist.

_**Wanted and adored by attractive women  
>Bountiful selection at your discretion<br>I know I'm diving into my own destruction**_

**_So why do we choose the boys that are naughty_**  
><strong><em>I don't fit in so why do you want me?<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know I can't tame you...but I just keep trying<em>**

Sebastian practically growled the last lyrics before singing the chorus

_**'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater  
>Love to think that you couldn't love another<br>On your list with all your other women**_

But I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
>You make me feel like I couldn't love another<br>I can't help it.. you're my kind of man

Sebastian took three steps closer to where Kurt and Blaine sat and gave a pouty face

_**Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?**_

He snarled the lyric towards Kurt whose blood was boiling at every word he sang.

_**And so I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles  
>Diligently doubtful through all kinds of troubles<br>Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions**_

**_'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater_**  
><strong><em>Love to think that you couldn't love another<em>**  
><strong><em>Share a toothbrush...you're my kind of man<em>**

_**I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
>Make me feel like I couldn't love another<br>I can't help it... you're my kind of man**_

Sebastian slowly ran his hands down the lapels of his blazer, Kurt gave him the worst bitch glare he had.

_**No I can't help myself**_

Sebastian shook his head with a slight pout and winked at Blaine.

_**I can't help myself  
>I still love to wash in your old bathwater<strong>_

All of the Warblers clapped and cheered, except for Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff; when Sebastian finished.

"All those in favor of Sebastian joining the Dalton Academy Warblers raise your right hand." Thad stated to the group. Everyone raised their hand except the four who knew how Sebastian was really like. Kurt's hands were fists, squeezing his nails into his palms so hard Kurt would not be surprised if there were four crescent shaped cuts left from it.

Slowly the group of boy cleared at the room, "An then there were five." Sebastian chuckled lightly. That's all he needed to say and within a millisecond Kurt was tackling him to the ground. "Who. Do . You think. You are?" Kurt growled as he forced Sebastian's hands away from his hair."

"I'm someone who is good enough for Blaine, someone who can keep up with him. Unlike you, you're nothing!" Sebastian squirmed under Kurt's grasp.

"First of all you are a piece of shit! Second of all Kurt is better than you in every single fucking conceivable way!" Blaine shouted from behind Kurt, Nick and Jeff watched everything in awe.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine for once second which was enough time for Sebastian to throw Kurt off of him. Kurt fell with a thump as Sebastian stood up, "Blaine come to your senses dammit! The only reason you're interested in because he's untouched goods! You'll just throw him away like everyone else! One you get your dick up his tight little-" Sebastian didn't get to finish his sentence due to Blaine's fist colliding with his temple.

"Don't you dare talk about Kurt that way." Blaine growled at Sebastian as he cradled his face. Blaine turned to Kurt and helped him up from the ground and stomping out of the room with him. Nick and Jeff followed so they could leave Sebastian alone.

"Kurt, Blaine may I just say that what just happened was like super badass!" Jeff squealed as he chased after them. Kurt stopped so Nick and Jeff could catch up to them they turned and smiled at one another kind of like a small gesture of thanks.

[XX]

Days started to go by fast for Kurt every day either he had lunch or dinner with Blaine and on weekends they would be intimate. Everything was going perfect; he and Blaine had been together over three weeks. Kurt felt like he was dreaming like he could wake up any moment and be back in McKinley but then he thought about Blaine's voice, his lips, his touch and forgot his doubts. He took comfort in the thought that Blaine was his safe haven and that he was Blaine's.

One Sunday while sitting at their favorite diner Blaine brought up a question Kurt forgot about completely, "Kurt have you chose a song to help break the news to the Warblers?" Kurt quickly racked his brain for the song he chose weeks ago.

"Oh yes I decided on The Real Thing by the fabulous Gwen Stefani." Kurt said with a cheeky smile.

"Sounds good to me how about we start practicing after we eat, my dorm?" Blaine's voice was laced with sensuality.

"Of course." Kurt purred and rubbed circles on Blaine's palm with his thumb.

Kurt ate his food as quick and elegantly as possible and Blaine just had to order something small so he didn't waste any time. Once they paid the bill they rushed out to Blaine's car as soon as they sat inside Kurt pulled Blaine into a steamy kiss, his kips gradually started to travel down Blaine's cheek onto his jaw line. Blaine moaned from the sensation of Kurt's tongue but pulled back, "Wait until we get to my dorm babe, ok?"

Kurt licked his lips slowly, "Ok."

Blaine drove out of the parking lot at a law breaking speed; they came to a harsh stop into the Dalton parking lot. They ran to the doors but slowed down once they got into the building to keep anyone from getting suspicious.

Finally they were in Blaine's room; Kurt immediately pushed Blaine on his bed and attacked him with kisses. Kurt's legs were wrapped around Blaine's wait while Blaine held him steady in the kiss. They both were fighting for control in the kiss as Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt he only god done with two buttons until he heard the door open. In walked Jeff and Nick, "Hey Blaine do you know where Kurt i- Oh my god!" Kurt and Blaine were frozen in embarrassment.

"Nick, Jeff what are you doing here?" Kurt cried out.

"We were looking for you, what are you _doing _here?"

"Guys we swear we were going to tell you tomorrow we had a plan and everything."

"What do you think we're mad or something? We totally guessed this was going to happen I mean with the way you guys look at each other," Nick said and Jeff cut in.

"And the way I saw you jump on each other's faces last week in Blaine's car." Kurt, Nick, and Blaine looked at the tall blonde in surprise.

"I think we'll just leave you two alone now, Kurt you got some explaining to do when you get back." Nick said with a wink and proceeding to pull Jeff out of the room.

"Well that was terrifying and a total boner kill." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Sorry babe how about we actually practice the song since the mood is ruined." Kurt said as he unraveled his legs from Blaine.

"Deal."

[XX]

Kurt and Blaine left their last class and headed to Warbler practice, today they would tell all of the Warblers about their relationship. They sat on the couch together as they watched each and every Warbler member enter the room. Once the room was filled Blaine looked a Kurt softly, "You ready to do this?" Kurt simply nodded with a smile.

"Fellow Warblers today we have a special treat Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt are going to sing a special duet for us. See as that you take notes for those who have never had a duet. You may begin Blaine, Kurt." Wes smiled at them and gestured to the center of the room. Kurt and Blaine slowly walked in front of the room and took a deep breath. Then the song began,

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
>Have all your stories memorized<br>__**I've kissed your lips a million ways  
>But I still love to have you around<strong>_

_**I've held you too many times to count  
>I think I know you inside out<br>**__And we're together most days  
>But I still love to have you around<em>

Kurt and Blaine locked hands and looked at all of the shocked and confused faces in the room.

_((And you're the one I want and it's not just a phase  
>And you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing))<em>

_**Don't go away  
>My love<strong>__ (my love)  
><em>_**I want you to stay**__  
>In my life<br>__**Don't go away**__  
>My lover (my love)<br>__**I'm happiest when we spend time**_

_You're a salty water, ocean wave  
>You knock me down, you kiss my face<em>  
><em><strong>I know the storms will always come<br>But I still love to have you around**_

_**And heaven knows what will come next  
>So emotional, you're so complex<br>**__A rollercoaster, built to crash  
>But I still love to have you around<em>

_((You're the one I want and it's not just a phase  
>and you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing))<em>

_**Don't go away  
>My love<strong>_ (_my love_)  
><em><strong>I want you to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my life<strong>_  
><em>Don't go away<em>  
><em><strong>My lover (my love)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm happiest when we spend time<strong>_ (_it's only you and I_)

_((It's you there when I close my eyes  
>And you in the morning<br>I never thought you'd still be mine  
>Or I'd really need to have you around))<em>

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes and smiled he felt the warmth radiating from his heart as tears developed.

_**Don't go away  
>My love<strong>_ (_you're my love supply_)  
><strong>I want you to stay<br>**_In my life _(_**every day, every night**_)  
><strong>Don't go away<strong>  
><em><strong>My lover<strong>_ (_you're my love supply_)  
><em>((I need you, you're my love supply))<em>

Blaine wiped the tears away from Kurt's face with his thumb and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So hold up you guys are together?" Thad spoke in confusion

"Yes Thad, we've been together for almost a month." Kurt gushed.

"We're happy for you guys." Wes spoke up with a grin.

"We're happy to have each other." Blaine said sweetly.

[XX]

Sooo what do you guys think? I got the whole "Nick and Jeff find out first" Idea from Jiraiya'sProdigy 3

Its Christmas time in the next chapter some drama with Blaine will go down, can Kurt help him through his problems? The song in this chapter is The Real Thing by Gwen Stefani I totally advise you to check it out, if you listen to it I think you will sense the feeling of love Blaine and Kurt share while singing it! Reviews are love and they keep me inspired!


	9. Chapter 9

It's the first day of winter and it just started to snow, Kurt could have been happier. He always loved the winter as much as he loved the fall, not only because of the fashion but because of the tranquility it brought. Now that he has Blaine he has someone to enjoy the beautiful season with him not to mention the holidays. Kurt knew that Christmas time was hard for Blaine dude to the situation with his parents so Kurt had an idea.

"Give me your hand." Kurt said to Blaine as he reached out his own hand.

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's with a warm smile.

"Blaine Anderson Warbler would you spend the holidays with me?"

Blaine was still smiling but looked a little confused.

"What do you mean babe?"

"Well I thought since you don't do much for the holiday's maybe you would like to come spend it with me. " Kurt said hopefully.

"Kurt Hummel I would absolutely love to. You think it will be ok with your parents?" Blaine looked at Kurt calmly and patiently.

"Of course at first we will just tell them we're friends and then we will tell them the truth on New Years. We might have to have the door open when you're in my room and you'll have to sleep on an air mattress, but we'll have each other right? Plus I'm more than sure my dad and Carol with be out of the house most of the time Christmas shopping." Kurt giggled.

"Well then I guess I better call my Mrs. Anderson and tell her to not expect me this year." Blaine was glowing with joy.

[XX]

"Hummels Tire and Lube this is Burt speaking."

"Hi Dad!"

"Oh hey kiddo how's everything at Dalton?"

"Everything's great dad. I have a question."

"Shoot kid."

"I was wondering if I could bring a friend home for Christmas and New Years."

"Who's the friend?"

"His name his Blaine, his family aren't the nicest and they don't really celebrate so I thought it would be nice if he could actually enjoy the holidays for once."

"Does this kid, y'know is he.."

"Yes dad he's gay that's why his family don't give him the time of day when he's home."

"Alright I understand kiddo, well he's more than welcome to join us for the holidays."

"Thank you dad so, so much he's going to be so happy!"

"No problem kid, I love you."

"I love you to dad I'll see you soon."

"Bye kiddo."

Kurt ended the call and squealed with excitement.

To Blaine: Hey I just spoke with my dad he said yes!

From Blaine: That's great babe I'll call Mrs. Anderson now 3

Kurt was confused as to why Blaine called his mom Mrs. Anderson was their relationship that bad?

From Blaine: Turns out Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were going on a business trip to South Carolina anyways. Whatever that means I have the key to a very empty house. ;)

To Blaine: We can't let it be empty for too long right?

From Blaine: Got that right babe.

[XX]

Blaine picked up his messenger bag from his bed and pulled on his coat, today was the day he left to Kurt's house he never though he could be so nervous and excited in his life. It was two days away from Christmas and he bought the perfect gift for Kurt, they have been dating for two months going on three and Blaine couldn't have been happier.

He walked out to the parking lot to find Kurt smack in the middle leaning against his navigator waiting for him.

"Well hello gorgeous." Blaine chuckled before pecking Kurt on the lips.

"Hello to you too, so first we stop at your house so you can drop off your car and then you'll join me and we'll go on our way to my place."

"Sounds about right." Blaine smirked.

Blaine hopped in his car and started to drive to his house as Kurt followed him. Kurt's house wasn't a mansion but it wasn't just a simple house either. It was two floors high with five bedrooms and three bathrooms, a full basement and attic, and a library. Blaine didn't feel anything when he pulled up to the house, as per usual. He got out of his car and signaled to Kurt to follow him inside. Kurt ran up beside and walked with him to the porch, Blaine reached in his pocket for the key. "If you laugh at my room I will be so pissed at you." Blaine chuckled darkly before opening the door. The inside of the house was similar to a hunting lodge, wood floors, a spiral staircase, multiple closets and small tables. He grabbed Kurt's hand and started dragging him upstairs. There was a long hallway with multiple paintings on the walls and small lamps, similar to The Shining.

Blaine stopped at the door that lead to his room, "Remember don't laugh especially at my closet I have a lot of old clothes in there." He warned Kurt once again, Kurt just giggled.

He opened the door to see everything in the same place it's been since he left. His bed was twin sized with burgundy sheets, multiple shelves that had fames and records, his night stand filled with books, and his vanity topped with his academic and athletic trophies.

"I never knew you were on the swim team." Kurt stated while peering over the tiny statues.

"How do you think I got a hold of that key to the gym?" Kurt nodded in response

"Get your cute ass over here and help me pick out some clothes."

"Why are you so worried about your clothes you dress fine."

"I want to look presentable for your parents."

"Blaine once you meet them you're not gonna worry about that. Here you pick from this side ill pick from the other okay?"

Within a half hour there were two neatly folded bundles of clothes on top of Blaine's bed. Blaine thought since the house was empty it was the perfect time to shares something very personal and very important with Kurt. "Hey Kurt do you want to see my music room?"

"Sure it sounds interesting." Blaine nodded and wrapped one arm around Kurt's slim waist guiding him to the door across the hall. "So here it is, this is just my little haven where I can play any instrument I want. I haven't been in here for a while though; Mrs. Anderson hates it when I play instruments she says they give her migraines." Blaine chuckled while Kurt looked at all of the different instruments.

Blaine saw how Kurt was immediately drawn to the piano, "Do you play?"

"Only a little." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine walked over to the stool and patted the area next to him signaling Kurt to sit with him. "When I was little my piano teacher gave me small song to learn so I could practice the keys it went like…" Blaine rested his hands on the main key and began to sing along with the tune.

_**As the blackbird in the spring  
>'neath the willow tree<strong>_

_**sat and piped  
>I heard him sing<br>praising Aura Lee.**_

As Blaine hit the last note he sighed, pain struck through his heart with memories of his childhood.

"Kurt I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My real mother?"

"But I thought she went on a business trip?"

"Mrs. Anderson is actually my step mom Kurt."

Kurt shot Blaine a confused look.

[XX]

"Follow me." Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and pulling him into the hall once again. This time Blaine went into the very last door in the hall way. Blaine slowly opened the door into a room with shelves of books and a fireplace, right in the center were two chairs. "Her favorite place." Blaine stated. Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand to follow him in front of the fire place.

"Stefani Anderson was her name. She was beautiful, she was the person to hand me a guitar." Tears slowly developed in his eyes but he fought them. "I remember it was my sixth birthday and I woke up, the first thing I saw was the guitar at the foot of my bed. She said that if I'm ever hurt or sad or just feeling any kind of strong emotion, she told me to sing." Blaine dropped his head as tears started to fall down his cheek. "She died when I was ten of a brain tumor." He sobbed and fell to his knees. Kurt settled beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm here Blaine its okay." Kurt cooed in his ear, he knew what it felt like to lose your mother.

"That why my dad is so misunderstanding, when she died his heart dies with her. He went insane Kurt…"

Kurt continued to kiss his forehead as he sobbed.

"He had her cremated and burned all of her favorite books, all of her clothes, he even burned the guitar she gave me. He burned away all of his memories but he couldn't burn mine."

Kurt's heart was heavy with sympathy, how could someone do that in the presence of their own child?

"All I could save from the fire was her favorite necklace and my guitar strings." Blaine lifted his head to look at the urn, Kurt followed his gaze and then he saw four guitar strings sculpted into flower like shapes. Kurt suddenly saw Blaine's hands form fists; he slowly started to stand up not moving his eyes away from urn.

"That son of bitch!" Blaine screamed and stormed out of the room. Kurt followed him to one of the doors. When Kurt walked into the room he saw Blaine's staring at a picture frame on top of a computer desk. Blaine's mouth was agape, Kurt moved slowly towards Blaine to see what he was looking at. In the frame was a picture of a man tall, dark hair, olive skin and next to him was a younger woman blond hair, pale, and scrawny. Kurt guessed it was Blaine's father and step mother but why was it upsetting Blaine so much? Kurt looked closer and around the woman's neck was a small pendant with a single diamond in the center.

_Oh no…_

"He-He gave it to…that..that bitch!" Blaine screamed like he was in pain, he picked up the fame and threw it across the room. Kurt surged forward and bulled Blaine into his arms, "Let's get out of here okay." Blaine only sobbed and nodded in response. Kurt gradually walked out of the house to his car with Blaine in his arms like he was holding onto Kurt for dear life.

Kurt laid Blaine down in the back seat of his car and sat beside him. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and gently passed his hair through his curls. "Sing Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I can can't."

"Would you like me to sing?"

"Y-yes."

Kurt kissed Blaine's knuckles lightly and began to sing,

_When the night has come  
>and the land is dark<br>And the moon  
>is the only light we'll see<br>No I won't be afraid,  
>No I won't be afraid,<br>Just as long as you stand,  
>stand by me<em>

Blaine slowly sat up and grabbed Kurt's hand and snuggled his head on his shoulder.

_So, darling, darling stand by me  
>Oh, stand by me,<br>Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

_If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall,<br>And the mountain should crumble in the sea  
>I won't cry, I won't cry<br>No I won't shed a tear  
>Just as long as you stand,<br>stand by me_

Kurt lifted Blaine's head with his forefinger and kissed him chastely on the lips.

_So, darling, darling stand by me,  
>Oh, stand by me,<br>Oh, stand, stand by me  
><em>_**Stand by me**_

Kurt looked at Blaine; he had a smile on his face even though tears were falling from his eyes still.

"I love you so much Kurt." He said wrapping his arms around Kurt again.

Kurt returned the gesture and slowly rubbed circled on Blaine's back.

"I love you too Blaine."

[XX]

Aww poor Blaine but at least Kurt is there to help him through! The song Kurt sang is Stand By Me by Ben E. King. In the next chapter the Hudmels meet Blaine and gifts shall be exchanged! I'm also working on a second fic so I'm pretty excited! Reviews are love you guys! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

After Blaine finally calmed down Kurt and Blaine moved to the front seats and began to drive to the Hudmels residence. The car ride was silent but not in a bad way, Kurt understood that Blaine probably needed a bit of silence. As Kurt drove farther away he started to recognize certain places and details telling him he was close to home. Finally he turned a street corner and saw his house, warmth filled his heart.

"We're here Blaine." Kurt spoke happily

Kurt saw Blaine looking over the house as a small smile grew on his face. Kurt pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. He reached to open the car door but Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt wait…before we go inside I just wanted to apologize for going insane back there."

"Blaine don't you ever apologize for showing your feelings, I understand how you feel. I lost my mother too Blaine I know how it feels. I love you Blaine no matter what." Kurt grabbed and squeezed Blaine's hand. He reached for Blaine's face and pulled him into a lingering and passionate kiss, Kurt pulled back to see Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

"Had to make that one count since we'll have to hold out on kisses until everyone goes to sleep." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine and Kurt got out of the car to get their bags from the back, once the bags were in their hands they both took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Kurt asked facing the house.

"As ready as I could possibly be." Blaine gasped out.

The gradually started walking to the porch and finally reached the door Kurt knocked and prepared himself for whatever happened next.

In three seconds flat there was brunette giant giving Kurt a bone crushing hug.

"Kurt your home! I missed you dude!"

"Finn as much as I missed you you're about two seconds away from breaking my spine." Kurt giggled.

Finn let go of Kurt with a goofy grin and turned to Blaine.

"You must be Blaine." He said stretching his hand out.

"You must be Finn." Blaine chuckled as he shook Finn's hand.

"Well c'mon guys Mom's already cooking and Dads excited to see you!" Finn shuffled them inside the house.

"It was really nice of you guys to let me spend Christmas and stuff here." Blaine said as he shrugged off his coat.

"Aw it's no big deal dude if you're a friend of Kurt's you're automatically granted to stay here whenever you want." Finn laughed as he hung up Kurt and Blaine's coat.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his wrist and tugged, "Come on I want you to meet my Dad and then I'll introduce you to Carole."

Kurt pulled Blaine into the living room to see his dad in his usual chair watching football, "Daad?" Kurt piped up. Burt turned his head and a huge smile grew across his lips, he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Kurt, I missed you bud." Burt pulled his son into a warm hug.

"I missed you too Dad," Kurt gushed while patting his dad on the back "Dad meet my friend Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled and reached out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you to kid and please call me Burt." He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Well Burt thank you for letting me stay for the holidays."

"No big deal kid we love having company." Burt smiled.

"Well dad I'm gonna go and introduce Blaine to Carol and then go get settled."

"Alright bud." Burt said and gave his son a quick pat on the shoulder before returning to his game.

Kurt pulled Blaine into the kitchen and rushed his over to a woman chopping vegetables.

"Carol!"

"Oh Kurt it's so great to have you home." She dropped what she was doing and walked over to hug him.

"Carol I want you to meet my friends from Dalton, Carol, Blaine Anderson." Kurt gestured to Blaine as he pulled from the hug.

"Oh it's so great to have you here honey! I hope you like chicken."

"It's great to be here its lovely to meet you Mrs. Hummel, and yes I love chicken." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh you're such a gentlemen you should try and teach Finn a few things." She bubbled

"Well I have to get back to cooking so you boys get settled in okay."

"Alright Carol." Kurt grinned and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the kitchen with Blaine following.

[XX]

When Blaine finally entered Kurt's room he wasn't surprised that it was spotless and flawlessly styled. Though the room looked like it was from a home magazine something about just screamed Kurt the room was heavy with his hypnotizing scent.

"Blaine are you just going to stare at my room or are you actually going to unpack your stuff?"

"Oh yeah of course."

"Let me just empty out my scarf shelf and you can put your stuff there." Blaine giggled at the fact Kurt had a special area in his closet for his scarves. As Blaine emptied out his suitcase he tried to start a conversation, "So what do you guys like do for Christmas exactly?"

"Well nothing big, I mean tomorrow Carol will cook all kinds of stuff for breakfast lunch and dinner. After dinner we each get to open one present then we'll have to go to sleep while my dad gets all of our gifts together. An on Christmas day we open out gifts and lounge and we live off of takeout of leftovers." Kurt piped up from his closet.

"Sounds pretty great to me it's more than I've gotten to do on Christmas."

Kurt turned to Blaine with a small smile on his face he slowly walked over to him and warpped his arms around him.

"I'm so happy you're here Blaine."

"So am I Kurt." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Boys dinner!" They heard Carol call from downstairs.

They both giggled and pulled apart and headed downstairs.

[XX]

Dinner was surprisingly okay no threats or embarrassing baby stories about neither Kurt nor Finn. Burt, Carol, and Finn were getting along with Blaine very well. Kurt even let Blaine play a few rounds of Halo with Finn while he helped Carol clean up the kitchen, everything was perfect.

Once it was time for Kurt and Blaine to sleep Kurt started his skin routine while Blaine blew up the air mattress. Kurt was just closing all of the lotion bottles on top of his vanity when two warm arms wrapped around him. Hit looked into the reflection of the mirror see Blaine smiling back at him, his curls hung on his forehead and his eyes filled with love. Kurt ran his hand over his forearm and kissed his fingers tenderly.

"My family really seems to like you." He spoke softly

"I'm glad I like them too." Blaine smiled.

"So am I." Kurt lifted his head up slightly and met Blaine's lips with his own.

Deep down inside Blaine was dying to deepen the kiss but he knew that he had to be careful in case anyone came in to say goodnight. Blaine pulled out of the kiss first and touched his forehead to Kurt's,

"Bedtime babe." Blaine whispered as he tugged Kurt to his bed.

Blaine was so close to laying down with Kurt until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kurt immediately ran back to his vanity and Blaine sprinted and jumped on top of the air mattress. Luckily it was just Finn, "Hey guy's mom and dad wanted me to tell you that they'll be going to the mall tomorrow to pick up some last minutes stuff so it's cool if you guys want to go too but I should warn you I'm meeting Rachel there."

"Ok Finn we'll see if we're not too tired tomorrow." Kurt said coolly

"Cool g'night guys." Finn waved off and walked into his room.

Kurt sat up and slowly crawled on his bed. "So do you want to go to the boring mall tomorrow or do you want to spend some alone time with me?" Kurt purred.

"I think the answer is obvious….the mall of course." Blaine said sarcastically earning a pillow to the face.

"No babe of course I'll stay with you." Blaine giggled and reached up to tap Kurt on the nose. Kurt scooted his body close to the edge so he could look down at Blaine.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

[XX]

Blaine was awoken the next morning by the feeling of fingertips running down his arms, he opened his eyes to see one angelic looking Kurt Hummel. He reached out his hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming and his hand touched Kurt's flawless face.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine's voice was slightly horse.

"Good morning baby." Kurt giggled

Blaine was a little shocked that Kurt gave him a pet name.

"Baby? Hmm I like that."

Kurt giggled and blush rose up his cheeks.

"My parents and Finn just left.."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well then." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him on top of his pulling his into a sweet linger kiss.

Kurt pulled away, "Blaine neither of us have brushed our teeth." Kurt chuckled putting his hand over his mouth.

Blaine understood he wouldn't get any tongue action unless they brushed their teeth. Blaine shot up from the bed and tugged Kurt to the bathroom. They both finished brush their teeth and raced each other to Kurt's bed like children. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine and started to kiss him tenderly, Blaine felt Kurt's warm tongue swipe over his lips and automatically granted him access Blaine slowly slid his hands down to Kurt's waist slightly lifting up his sleeping shirt to feel his smooth torso. Kurt rushed his fingers through Blaine's hair tugging slightly for more friction in the kiss. Kurt slid his leg over Blaine's thigh and hooked himself around him.

Blaine could feel Kurt's erection and he was pretty sure Kurt could feel his. Suddenly Kurt pushed himself from the bed with a smirk on his face, Blaine was going to whine but then he spoke, "I think _we _need to take a shower." He purred. Blaine shot up from the bed and chased Kurt into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Blaine picked Kurt up and propped him on the bathroom sink counter. Kurt attacked Blaine's lips while he wrapped his legs around his waist. Blaine detached his lips and moved onto Kurt's neck. He sucked hard on a tender spot, causing Kurt to moan softly in response. Kurt put his fingers under the seam to Blaine's shirt and began to pull it off him. Once the shirt was off Blaine reached for the buttons of Kurt's sleeping top, one, two, three, four, off. He grabbed Kurt's face with his hands and joined their lips; it was full of passion with tongues very much involved.

Blaine picked Kurt up off the sink and stood him off; surprisingly Kurt stuck his thumbs over the waistband of Blaine's pants as soon as he stood up. Kurt slowly slipped his hands further past the elastic and pressed his thumbs into Blaine's hipbones. At the sensation of Kurt's hands Blaine reached behind Kurt and gave his perfect ass a soft squeeze making the boy moan. Kurt finally started to slide down Blaine's sleeping pants his hand followed as the pants dropped onto the floor. Blaine did the same to Kurt running his hands over the v shape of Kurtz hipbones, "Shower. Now." Kurt gasped out.

Blaine pushed back the curtains and walked into the tub, Kurt in hand. Kurt turned and turned the water on at first it was freezing but then turned the perfect level of heat. Blaine spun Kurt around and pulled him close causing their erections to slide together. Both cried out in pleasure, Kurt lightly dug his nails into Blaine's shoulder as he repeated the movement.

Water slowly streamed down their bodies as the grinded against each other. "B-Blaine.." Kurt whimpered as Blaine wrapped his hand around the shaft of Kurt's dick. His started to pump slowly and built up to a quick pace causing Kurt to cry out in pure pleasure. Blaine felt Kurt's warm hand wrap around his member and tease the head. "Shit Kurt..I'm close." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Suddenly Blaine felt Kurt stiffen and flinch as he came all over Blaine's hand. As Blaine worked Kurt through orgasm Kurt's hand squeezed Blaine's dick slightly causing him to cum. Once they both slowed their breathing Kurt pulled Blaine into a soft kiss, "I love you." His whispered and Blaine simply kissed back. They began to actually shower, Blaine even let Kurt wash his hair and Blaine helped Kurt apply his face wash they both giggled when Kurt bumped his nose with Blaine causing the gel to get on one side of Blaine's face.

Once they were dried off they helped each other get dressed, Kurt chose to wear black skinny jeans, emerald oxfords, and a black and cream striped sweater with a heart shaped pin with emerald stone to match his shoes. Blaine decided on red converse, Dark wash jeans, and a plain black t shirt, Kurt convinced him to add a leather jacket.

Kurt picked up his car keys and giggled, "To the mall we go."

[XX]

Once they got to the mall they stopped at almost every clothing store, Blaine bought three new shirts and a pair of skinny jeans, Kurt bribed him with kisses to get them. They also stopped at other stores to pick out gifts for Kurt's family that they would both represent. They got Finn a CD called Classic Rock Radio Hits, they got Burt the best of John Mellancamp, and they got carol a new apron with her initials on it. They were in the food court when they finally ran into Finn and Rachel, "Oh Kurt it is so good to see you the New Directions miss you especially Mercedes. Oh , Hello you must be Kurt's friend I'm Rachel Berry leader of the New Directions." Blaine was shocked and annoyed at how fast she could talk. "Blaine Anderson part of The Dalton Academy Warblers." Blaine put on his best smile and shook the girls hand.

"Rachel I just got back I do not want to talk about Glee Club." Kurt warned.

She opened her mouth and then shut it immediately, Finn spoke up.

"Dude I think you're really going to like the present I got you. "

"Well I have the same feeling about the gift Blaine and I got you." Kurt smiled and Finns face turned into a confused expression.

"Uhm Kurt can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Finn, Blaine why don't you and Rachel get something to eat Finn and I will be with you guys in a sec." Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him away to a near pizza shop.

"What do you want to talk about Finn?"

"Dude are you and Blaine like an item or something?"

"Finn why would you say that?"

"Well I mean you just decided to bring him home with you, your buying gifts together, I mean I don't know it just seems like.."

"I brought Blaine here because if I didn't he would be left at Dalton alone because his parents don't give him the time of day. An he felt bad he didn't get to pick you guys gifts of his own so we paid half and half on the gifts for you guys. Blaine and I are just friends Finn."

"Alright dude whatever you say.' Finn said before heading to the pizza shop Kurt huffed and followed him.

[XX]

They wasted half of the day away at the mall and making out in Kurt's car. When they finally did get back to the house carol was already cooking dinner and Finn was already blabbing with Rachel on the phone.

"I think now is the perfect time to give Carol her gift." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"True, c'mon." Kurt grabbed Carol's apron and held it behind his back as Blaine led the way into the kitchen.

"Oh Hi boys did you have fun at the mall?" Carol grinned as she stirred some gravy.

"Actually we did and while we were there Blaine and I got you a gift."

"Aww you guys didn't need to get me anything."

"But we wanted to." Blaine spoke up beside Kurt. Kurt moved his arms from his back and shifted the apron towards Carol , a huge smile swept across her face.

"Aww thank you boys I love it." She took off her old worn out apron and tied on the new one.

"It looks great on you Carol, we're glad you like it." Blaine smiled.

"Come on Blaine we have to give my dad and Finn his gifts." Kurt walked into the living room and pulled the best of John Mellancamp CD from his messenger bag.

"Why don't you hand this one to him?" Kurt said as he handed the CD to Blaine, he simply nodded and walked over to Burt.

"Merry Christmas Burt this is from Kurt and myself." Blaine smiled and held the CD out to Burt.

"John Mellancamp? Thanks you guys now I have some music to listen to in the shop."

"You're welcome Burt." Blaine grinned.

"And last but not least Finn." Kurt turned on his heel and reached for the CD in his bag.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's and tugged him upstairs and into Finns room, like always Finn was playing videogames.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Merry Christmas Finn." Kurt held out the CD in front of Finns face. Finn paused the game and smiled at the CD.

"Guys this is so awesome thanks! I'm afraid you and Blaine will have to wait for your gifts tomorrow."

"Wait you got me a gift?" Blaine questions.

"Yeah dude Burt, my mom and I got you a gift, and Kurt got his own for yo-"

"Finn!" Kurt yelped to keep Fin from finishing

"Sorry!" Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled at his brother's stupidity.

Once Kurt and Blaine were back in Kurt's room they sat down on his bead and looked over the latest issue of Vogue together.

"So do you want your gift now or after dinner?" Kurt asked and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you pervert its nothing like that!" Kurt giggled

"After dinner is when I'm giving you your gift so I guess I chose after dinner."

"Sounds good." Kurt gushed.

[XX]

Christmas Eve dinner went great Burt and Blaine discussed cars and football, Finn talked to Blaine about mash-ups, and Kurt just sat back and marveled at his family. Blaine suddenly spoke up,

"So I just wanted to say once again thank so much for letting me come here. You guys are so welcoming and nice and I'm so glad to be here. Kurt is lucky to have people like you around and I'm lucky to have Kurt as a friend." Kurt's heart warmed as Blaine spoke he sounded so sincere.

"It's no problem kid your good company and we're glad Kurt has a friend like you." Burt said and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

[XX]

Once dinner was finished Kurt and Blaine rushed upstairs, they were both excited to finally be giving each other their gifts.

"I want to go first." Kurt stated as he bulled a large suitcase from under the bed.

"Uhm okay." Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt struggle to open it.

"Come sit next to me." Kurt said and patted the spot on the floor next to him. Blaine slithered of the bed and plopped himself down to Kurt.

"I know how much you love music and I know how much you love playing guitar. When I saw your favorite guitar smashed to pieces I felt horrible and I knew you regretted it. I love you Blaine, I love your voice, your hair, your smile, and I really love it when you play guitar." With the last word Kurt opened the suitcase to reveal a black Ibanez V series acoustic/electric guitar.

Blaine thought he could cry, Kurt loved him so much that he bought him a brand new guitar and the exact same kind as his last one the he destroyed.

"K-Kurt you didn't have to.." Blaine fought back a sob.

"But I wanted to Blaine; I know how much you admire instruments and music. I know this would mean a lot to you." Kurt cooed as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine lifted his head up and gave Kurt a chaste kiss, "I love it Kurt thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"Let me get your gift." Blaine said with a teary smile.

Blaine sat up and went over to the closet and to the shelf his clothes was on. He reached under one of his polo's and pulled out a black velvet box, it was big to be a ring and too small to broach. Blaine sat back down next to Kurt again and handed him the box. Kurt took it with a smile and took a deep breath before lifting the top open. Inside the box were to small circle pendants each on a thin chain. One was gold and one was silver, both had a single emerald in the middle, Kurt's birthstone.

"Blaine there beautiful." Kurt sighed he was close to crying.

"It's a tradition in the Anderson family to give a necklace like this one to the person they love. I got you one in silver and one in gold because I know how picky you are with matching yo-"

Blaine was silenced by Kurt's lips he felt hot tears falling down Kurt's cheeks.

"I love you so much Blaine, so much." Kurt whispered as he pulled away.

Blaine reached for the box and pulled out the gold pendent and moved behind Kurt, once he put it on him he put his arms around Kurt and the back of his kissed his neck.

They stayed like that for about and our and moved to the bed. They looked at each other, played with each other's hair, held hands until the clock stroke midnight.

"Merry Christmas Baby." Kurt whispered as he snuggled closer to Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt again and stared at him like he was trying to memorize his face. Everything about him was perfect.

[XX]

Wow over three thousand words in one chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter please let me know what you think! The next chapter might take a few days to put up since I'm going to start working on my second fic. Reviews are love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter Is a bit of a filler but I promise to make the next chapter good! Enjoy!**

Kurt was woken up by the shaking of his bed, he sat up to find Finn bouncing on the edge of his bed.

"C'mon guys we have to go open your gifts!" Kurt immediately looked next to him to find Blaine on his air mattress.

"Finn you're like a five year old, we'll be down in five minutes. Five minutes now go away."

"Okay dude don't take ten minutes I don't open my presents until your opening yours!" Finn yelled as he ran out of the room. Kurt immediately fell back on his pillow with a sigh, he looked down at Blaine sleeping peacefully.

_I don't want to wake you up, you look so adorable._

Kurt reached down and lightly shook Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine baby, you need to wake up."

Blaine's eyes shuddered open, "Morning Babe."

"Morning." Kurt giggled at Blaine's grogginess.

"C'mon its present opening time, don't want to make Finn wait or he'll explode." Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt.

"I'm coming."

"Then get up."

Finally Blaine stood up from the air mattress and stretched, Kurt watched his muscles flex as he did. Kurt grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the stairs. He saw Finn had already separated all the gifts into piles.

"Hurry up I want to open this!" Finn whined and held up the biggest gift from his pile.

_20 minutes later…_

Kurt was cleaning up all of the wrapping paper that Finn decided was good to throw everywhere. Blaine was strumming on his new guitar with the one of the twelve guitar picks Burt, Carol, and Finn gave him. A song popped into Blaine's head and he started to sing random lyrics from it,

_**Scar tissue that I wish you saw.  
>Sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All.<br>Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause with the birds I'll share…**_

He stopped and took a deep breath

_**With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
>With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.<strong>_

Kurt looked at Blaine, he walked over and placed a tender kiss on his forehead and walked into the kitchen. Blaine looked down at the guitar and shut his eyes; he gently ran his fingers down the metal strings. The face of his mother flashed in his mind, hot tears threatened to fall from his eyes if he opened them. He remembered the burn he got from taking the guitar stings from the fireplace, his mothers necklace laying around the urn. His memories were stopped by a solid voice.

"You alright kid?" It was Burt. Blaine opened his eyes in shock which made tears stream down his face. A flush of embarrassment flushed over Blaine's sadness, he was crying in front of Kurt's father for god's sake.

"Sorry Burt I was.. was just uh…thinking." Blaine said as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hands.

"Listen, Blaine, Kurt explained to me everything and I just want to let you know it's okay to let go. Kurt's always here for you and so is Carol and I."

"Thank you it's just, having a guitar in my arm always kind of makes me...emotional. It just brings back a lot of memories." Blaine voice was almost a whisper, he stride his thumb lightly over the chords.

"I understand kid, when Kurt's mothers passed I couldn't smell gardenia's without tearing up a bit. It's the same exact thing with Kurt; sometimes you can't help but cry." Blaine looked at Burt; he was a good and respectable man. Blaine was proud to be with his son he didn't want to keep that from him anymore.

"Burt…I am…deeply in love with your son." Blaine hesitated to speak at first but the last few words came out like a blazing bullet.

Burt looked at Blaine and took a deep breath he quickly peered into the kitchen to see Kurt doing the dishes.

"Does, uh Kurt know you feel this way?" Burt asked.

"We've been together for about three months." Blaine tried his best to look Burt in the eye.

"I see." Burt mumbled.

"Burt, Kurt makes me happy and I make him happy, I love him." Burt nodded at him releasing another deep breath from his nose.

"I guess I should have seen this coming, I mean you've been looking at Kurt like he's pure gold since you got here." Burt gave a very light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just promise me that you will respect my son and his wishes. No funny business or I'll make you live on a liquid diet for the rest of your life got it?" Burt's tone wasn't threatening but was still serious.

"Of course not I would never want to disrespect Kurt in any shape or form." Blaine stated.

"Good, just keep him happy and we'll have nothing to worry about." Burt said as he sat up and patted Blaine on the back then walking up stairs.

**Well that went surprisingly well. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Babe." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he read his new Pattoi Lapone book on his bed.

"Blaine everyone still awake and the door is open are you trying to give my dad a heart attack. If he see's you in my bed…"

"Y'know I already told your dad." Blaine said as he took hold of Kurt's hand.

"You what?"

"I told him earlier I explained to him that we love each other and you make me happy, simple as that." Blaine shrugged.

"Simple as that? How did my dad not kill you or even me?"

"I guess he just understood don't worry he snuck a threat into the conversation so I think it's all good." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's knuckles.

"You do know that just because you told my dad that we're together doesn't mean you get to sleep in my bed?" Kurt giggled.

"So what, it does mean I get to hold you when I want, kiss you on the when I want, say I love you whenever I want." Blaine whispered before pecking Kurt on the lips.

"If my dad gives me another "sex talk" because of you I will never kiss you again."

"Oh please I think we both know by now you can't withhold kisses no matter how much you want to."

"Whatever." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep I suggest you do the same or my dad will come in here to interrogate us." Kurt closed his book and laid it on his nightstand.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight babe." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and hopped off the bed.

"Goodnight baby." Kurt whispered as he lay down.

**Beautiful boy what did I do to deserve you?**

_**So yeah that was chapter 11 in the next chapter its Kurt first time! Ooo lala! Reviews are love! DO you guys want some certain couples to make an appearance? let me know!**_


	12. Chapter 12

FIVE!

**The best part of this year was getting Kurt.**

FOUR!

_I love Blaine so much I'm not letting him go whatever the new year might throw at us._

THREE!

**I will never forget the day I met Kurt.**

TWO!

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt."

ONE! Happy New Year!

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt and pulled him into a warm kiss, Kurt touched his hand to Blaine's flushed cheek.

**You're perfect Kurt Hummel, perfect.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your New Year's resolution?"

"I really didn't think of one, did you?"

"Nope." Kurt as he lay in Blaine's arms.

"I guess for once there isn't anything I would change about my life." Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt; Kurt leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"For once everything is," Blaine lifted Kurt's face and kissed him, "Perfect."

Kurt slowly lifted from Blaine's grasp and sat up; he slithered on top of Blaine's lap. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pressed his lips to his, Blaine hummed into the kiss. Kurt was the first to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue gently over Blaine's lower lip. Blaine instinctually allowed access to Kurt's soothing kiss. Blaine placed his hands in the small crook of Kurt's back pulling him closer.

Heat started to run through Kurt's body he surged his hands through Blaine's hair and continued to slide down his neck. Kurt's hands shot down to the buttons of Blaine's shirt he only undid one before Blaine Pulled away.

"Kurt your parents….."

"Are knocked out along with Finn." Kurt eyes were lust blown and his cheeks were red. Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt collar pulling him back into a kiss. Kurt continued to unbutton Blaine's shirt, once it was open his started to run his hands over Blaine's warm skin. Blaine started a trail of kisses down Kurt's jaw line, while Kurt slowly slid off Blaine's shirt. Kurt let out a shallow breath as he felt Blaine sucking on his neck just over his jugular. Kurt shifted slightly causing his erection to braze over Blaine's thigh, he let out a slight whimper at the friction.

Blaine slid his hands under Kurt's sweater felling every curve and muscle in his back; Kurt lifted his arms to allow Blaine to slide it off of him. Once Blaine saw Kurt's flawless torso he attacked it with open mouth kisses, slowly laying Kurt down and hovering over him. Blaine reached the spot above Kurt's bellybutton and kissed it one time before reaching for Kurt's pants button. He slowly undid the button and zipper and slipped Kurt's pants down to his ankles to show off his erection hidden by his briefs. Kurt was fully hard and so was Blaine, Blaine lifted himself up to kiss Kurt, who reached for Blaine's belt buckle. Kurt kept Blaine locked in the kiss as he skillfully undid Blaine pants and continuing to take them off him.

Blaine couldn't help himself anymore, he rutted his hips forward causing Kurt's hard dick to press against his.

"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine lifted up slightly and slowly slid his hand down Kurt's chest then tucking the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's briefs. Kurt quickly stopped Blaine's hand from going any further,

"Blaine…I'm ready." Kurt gasped out; Blaine lifted his brows in shock.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked with unsure eyes.

"Yes, Blaine. I want this, with you." Kurt smiled sweetly running his forefinger on Blaine's jaw line.

"Who is…who do…"

"I want you to top Blaine." The words rolled out of Kurt's lips smoothly causing Blaine's mouth to become dry.

"I have everything we need, don't worry. I want this, I'm sure." Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes as he spoke. Kurt reached for his bed side table drawer; he slid it open and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes he loved him so much this moment was special and Kurt was sharing it with him.

Blaine leaned down and started to kiss Kurt slowly but passionately, he grabbed the lube from Kurt's hand. Kurt already had his fingers pulling at the elastic of Blaine's boxers; once they were pulled down to Blaine's knee's Blaine took his free hand and pulled them off completely. Kurt immediately wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's cock pumping once, twice. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth from the sensation of his hand. He lifted away to get Kurt's briefs off, Kurt lifted his hips to help Blaine get them off easier. Now they were both naked, admiring each other with their lips. Soon Kurt spread his legs and wrapped one over Blaine's hip,

"I'm ready Blaine." Kurt whispered sensually into Blaine's ear. Blaine took a deep breath and popped the lid open to the bottle of lube squirting a fair amount on his forefinger. He looked at Kurt once more with reassuring eyes; Kurt simply bit his lip and nodded. Blaine reached his hand down and traced circles of Kurt's entrance, soon he slowly pushed his finger inside. Kurt's breath hitched from the slight burn and stretch of Blaine's finger. Blaine kept his finger still for a few moments and slowly slide his finger out and back in, causing Kurt to shift in pleasure. Slower than the first one Blaine slid his two fingers inside Kurt who suddenly hissed from the stretch. Blaine waited longer than before until he started moving, Kurt yelped at the sudden sensation of pleasure shooting through him.

"Blaine I need you, now." Kurt cried out, Blaine was shocked that Kurt was so eager and ready.

Blaine removed his fingers from inside Kurt and reached for the condom slowly sliding it on his length. He the remainder of lube from his fingers on himself, he looked down at Kurt his eyes were full of lust. Blaine scooted himself more between Kurt's legs; Kurt lifted one of his legs and rested it against Blaine's chest. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and began to gradually push himself inside. Kurt felt a shot of pleasure shoot through him, he felt so full. Soon Blaine was fully inside Kurt once again he took a few moments before he started to thrust. His pace was annoyingly slow at first but then he built a smooth rhythm.

Kurt bit his lips to keep from moaning, Blaine felt insanely amazing inside him. Blaine rolled his hips which cause more pressure with his movements.

"Blaine…Oh Blaine…s'good." Kurt cried out as he clenched the bed sheets.

Blaine sat Kurt up on his dick and that was all he had to do, Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's shoulder and muffled his cry of pleasure into Blaine's chest. Blaine thrusted forward once more rubbing up against Kurt prostate, Kurt thought he was going to explode from all of the things he was feeling at once.

"Ugh fuck Blaine…fucking amazing." Kurt was growling due to the feeling of Blaine inside him.

The roughness in Kurt's voice aroused Blaine even more causing him to thrust harder. They were both trying to fight back and muffle their moans. Blaine's knuckles were white from holding Kurt's hips so harshly, there were probably going to be bruises later. Soon they both felt a warmth bundle ling in their midsection,

"Blaine I-I'm gonna ugh.."

"Me too babe."

"God I love you so ugh fucking much."

"I love you to oh shh.."

And there they were, together the connection of passion was undeniable. Kurt came over Blaine's chest along with his own as Blaine came inside the condom. As they came down from their high they sunk down in the bed together and started to kiss each other gently.

"I'm glad it was you Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, Kurt. I'm glad you shared this with me." Blaine replied.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Did I do justice to Kurt losing his innocence? Let me know! Reviews are like 10 times better than x-mas gifts! In the next chapter it's party time and drama time! New Directions and Warblers party WOOT! **** Happy holidays guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Kurt woke up next to Blaine he felt shiny and new, last night was literally the best night of his life. Sharing that moment with Blaine was like confirming his love for Blaine, one hundred percent. The sunlight shone through the window and laid on Blaine's olive skin, it caused him to look like he was glowing. Kurt new even when the sun was gone Blaine would still be glowing in his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone. It was a text from Santana,

_**-Lady Lips I'm throwing a new year bash tonight at my place, u in?**_

_-Can I bring Blaine?_

_**-Bring whoever the hell you want dough boy, in fact bring your rich boy posy I wants to get my mack on with one of those gold brick boys.**_

_-Sure , I'll be there._

_**-Good boy, see you there.**_

Kurt put his phone down and suddenly felt to strong arms wrap around him.

"Good morning." Blaine's voice was rough.

"Good morning baby." Kurt replied sweetly and Blaine kissed his temple.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and pressed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.

"So, how do you feel about going to a party tonight?" Kurt asked while he played with an out of place curl on Blaine's forehead.

"I could go for a party."

"Good because I want to show all of my friends my amazing and gorgeous boyfriend." Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine on the tip of his nose, obviously that wasn't enough since Blaine pulled him back into a lingering and breathtaking kiss.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked once he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips. Kurt picked up his phone again.

"Twelve forty five? How could we sleep that long without anyone waking us up?" Kurt was scared and confused what if his dad had walked in when they were in bed together?

"Babe, calm down just go shower and everything and I'll starting packing we have to leave to Dalton in a few hours." Blaine brushed his fingers through Kurt's hair in an attempt to calm him down, it worked.

"Hmm, okay." Kurt smirked and sat up from Blaine's hold, and walked into the bathroom. Blaine sighed and hopped up from the bed, he needed coffee. He walked down stairs only to find Carol sitting at the kitchen table.

"Afternoon Carol." Blaine smiled.

"Hi Blaine, sleep well?" Carol grinned, Blaine's mind immediately pushed away memories of what really happened last night.

"Yeah, just fine." He replied as he reached for a coffee cup in the cabinet.

"Was Kurt's bed comfy?" Carol asked coyly and took a sip of her drink, Blaine almost dropped the coffee cup on the floor.

"I…I..can.. I can explain..."

"Blaine, honey don't worry I'll let it slide, but only once okay?" Blaine only slightly relaxed.

"I...Thanks Carol." Blaine blushed as she walked out of the kitchen.

Blaine walked back into the room to find Kurt slipping on his jeans.

"Hey baby." Kurt cooed as he slowly walked over and slithered his hands down Blaine's chest. Blaine tilted his head up and his lips met Kurt's slowly.

"Just to let you know Santana invited the rest of The Warblers so you might want to text Wes to spread the word."

"Why would she invite them?"

"She wants a make out buddy, I swear if her lips aren't attached to someone for more than one day she would die." Kurt giggled, Blaine looked puzzled but let it go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurt and Blaine were finally ready to leave the last thing they needed to do was say goodbye to Kurt's family.

"Call me as soon as you guys get back, I need to know you got there okay." Burt said as he patted Blaine on the shoulder and reaching Kurt for a hug.

"Don't worry dad I know the drill." Kurt giggled.

"Dude I hate having to say goodbye to you." Finn sighed and gave Kurt a bone crushing hug.

"It was nice meeting you man, be good to my brother alright." Finn shook Blaine's hand.

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

"Kurt honey I'll miss you." Carol smiled as she hugged Kurt tightly.

"I'll miss you too Carol."

"Well it was nice being here guys but we better get on the road." Blaine said sweetly to the group.

They both gave one last smile before stepping out the door, they both held back from running. Finally they would be going back to Dalton they didn't have to worry about be walked in on or being too affectionate, they would be relieved when they got back. Soon enough the sights outside the car window got familiar to Blaine, they were close to his house.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"We have to get your car from your house remember you drove it halfway and left it there?" Blaine almost forgot he was too busy adoring Kurt.

"Oh, ok." The minute Blaine said that Kurt was on the road down to Blaine's house. Blaine's heart skipped a beat; his car wasn't the only one in the garage anymore. Next to his red mustang was a black Cadillac, his father's car.

"Kurt as soon as I walk out of this car you start heading to Dalton alright? I'll be right behind you I promise." Blaine stated firmly with one hand on the door handle.

"Why?" Kurt sounded concerned.

"Just do it okay I promise I'll be right behind you." Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes when he spoke. Kurt simply nodded. Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a chaste kiss and walked out of the car. Kurt was hesitant at first but then turned the car on and exited the driveway slowly.

Once Blaine didn't see Kurt he walked over to the garage, he slipped his car keys out of his pocket and was about to unlock the car when he saw his father's hidden booze cabinet. He slowly walked over and opened the small cabinet; it was full with fine wines and expensive champagnes along with other foreign liquors. He grabbed one bottle of sherry, two bottles of white wine, and bottle of whiskey. Happy with his choices Blaine unlocked the passenger door and laid the bottles in the seat. He was just about to turn on the car when a cringe worthy voice stopped him.

"Blaine? Blaine is that you?" a small female voice asked from the side door. Blaine panicked; he did not feel like getting into a fight with his step mom again. He immediately started the car when he heard the doorknob twist and he backed out of the garage and drove away as quick as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt sat against the hood of his car in the Dalton parking lot waiting for Blaine to show up. No minute later he saw Blaine's car pull in a few spots away from him. Once Blaine turned off the ca he walked towards Kurt with a small smile,

"Explain…" Kurt commanded lightly

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were home..." Blaine looked down shyly

"Oh well then I guess I understand, help me with the bags?"

"Sure, oh I managed to grab some stuff from my dad's liquor cabinet for the party, hope your friend likes sherry."

"Oh trust me anything that will get her drunk she will drink." Kurt chuckled

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt stood in front of the mirror making sure not a hair was out of place when suddenly a wild Nick Duval appeared.

"Kurt what should I wear is it casual or is it like a competition mixer?" Nick jumped behind him with his uniform in one hand and a grey t-shirt in the other.

"Jesus Nick do you want me to blind you with my hairspray?" Kurt yelped.

"Kuuuurt which one?" Nick whined.

"Its casual okay, now get out of here." Kurt shooed him off holding his can of hairspray threateningly.

For the party Kurt decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with safety pins lining each side of his legs, a short sleeve cerulean button up, a black leather bowtie, and of course one of his pendants from Blaine to top it off. Kurt walked out of the bathroom only to be tackled by Jeff,

"Kurrrt you look great!" Jeff giggled.

"Uhm Thanks Jeff but I'm pretty sure I have to go fix my hair again because you just love to wrestle me to the ground!" Kurt yelped as he forced Jeff away from him. He was just about to go back into the bathroom when the door opened,

"Hey babe, Nick, Jeff; all of the rest of the guys are waiting in the parking lot so get your asses out here so we can go." Blaine chuckled and finally took a closer look at Kurt; he started to eye him like a new pack of cigarettes.

"No time to stare, c'mon." Kurt whispered as he walked passed Blaine and out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the way to Santana's house the group of boys hauled into Kurt's car refused to stop harmonizing Maroon 5 songs. Wes followed Kurt's car with the other half of the group, in his case he was making the boys harmonize. Finally Kurt spotted Santana's house he already saw the party light flickering through the windows and an endless amount of cars in the driveway.

Once both Wes and Kurt were parked all of the boys filed out of the car and ran up to the door.

"Out of my way boys I get to knock.." Kurt shuffled and pushed through the group with Blaine and his booze in hand, he knocked loudly on the door three times.

"HUMMELL MY MAN!" Puck shouted as he threw open the door and wrapped his arm around Kurts shoulder, he reeked of beer.

"I missed you too Noah." Kurt giggled before feeling Puck being pulled away.

"Out of the way Puckerman! Porcelain, nice of you to come and bring your group of singing brats." Santana smirked motioning Kurt and the rest of the warblers inside.

"Who's all here?" Kurt yelled over the blasting music as the boys behind him spread out.

"Oh, The Cheerios, The New Directions, You guys, and half of McKinley High!" Santana replied before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Santana I want you to meet someone! Santana this is Blaine my boyfriend!" Kurt gestured to Blaine with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, properly!" Blaine told her.

"Same goes for you! But if you hurt Hummel I will castrate you with my nails, got it?" She hissed with a smirk, Blaine simply nodded and gave a nervous chuckle. Kurt suddenly pulled him to the center of the living room where everyone was dancing, "Hella Good" by No Doubt was blasting and Kurt started to shake his hips erotically. Blaine was mesmerized and could keep his eyes off of Kurt's movements, soon Kurt edged closer and whispered in Blaine's ear,

"Mind getting me a drink Blaine." The way Kurt said his name made Blaine want to jump his bones right then and there.

"S-sure, be back in a sec babe." Blaine tried to play it cool. As Blaine walked away he looked at Kurt who was already dancing with a tall blond girl, he figured it was probably one of his friends. Blaine found the drink table and spotted one of his bottled of wine that was untouched he was about to reach for it before a slim hand took it out of reach.

"Hello there." Sebastian purred as he held the bottle by its neck.

**This asshole will never stop showing up will he?**

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine yelled.

"Calm down baby, Thad told me some girl invited the Warblers to a party so I rode with Wes."

It was just flat out disturbing when Sebastian called him "baby" it was only okay when Kurt said it.

"Whatever give be the bottle and leave me alone." Blaine scoffed reaching for the bottle in Sebastian's hands.

"Nuh uh uh you have to kiss me for it." Sebastian sneered looking smug.

"Sebastian I swear to god.."

"You know you want to." Sebastian said tauntingly.

"I would rather die of thirst than kiss you." Blaine sassed and grabbed a can of beer and left.

Blaine sought out Kurt until he spotted his mesmerizing hips shaking to a remix of "Do it like a Dude". After staring for a few seconds Blaine moved closer and started to move along with Kurt from behind.

"Miss me?" Blaine whispered as he planted a small kiss on the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt turned around with a smile and looked at the drink Blaine brought him.

"Beer Blaine? Really?"

"Yeah sorry it's all I could get my hands on since a cat faced asshole took the wine I planned to bring you." Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt immediately knew what he meant.

"Wait, Sebastian is here?" Kurt yelped Blaine simply nodded with a bored expression.

"This..ugh..what an ass! I'll be right back I'm gonna go tell Finn and Puck to keep an eye out for the bastard." Kurt hissed as he walked passed Blaine. Blaine was about to stop him but he already disappeared. Blaine just opened the can a beer and sipped lightly before gulping the rest down.

**I can just tell something is gonna go wrong tonight.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Finn! Finn, get over here!" Kurt waved the tall brunette off the couch.

"What's up Kurt?"

"A douche bag that is trying to pursue my boyfriend, that's what up." Kurt huffed.

"Wait what?" Oh how Kurt adored the dullness of Finn's mind.

"This guy that keeps trying to get in between me and Blaine showed up and I don't know what he's gonna try and do."

"So, what you need me and the rest of the Glee guys to keep an eye out?"

"Exactly, where's Puck?"

"Don't worry Hummel I heard ya'" Puck piped up from behind Finn.

"Good just tell Mike, Sam, even Artie to keep and eye out this guy is a total ass. He's tall thin, light brown hair-"

"Kinda' looks like a mere cat?" Puck cut in.

"Uhm yeah how do you-"

"That guy you just described slapped my ass five minutes ago."

"Then I'm guessing I don't need to go into full detail of how much of a dick he is?"

"Say no more bro we'll keep an eye out, go have fun." Finn smiled and waved Kurt off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine had lost track of how many cans of beer he managed to drink in five minutes along with that shot of tequila Santana gave him. The rainbow lights that flashed through the room started to sort of flow through the air like water and everything was slowing down. Suddenly Kurt appeared,

"Blaine? Blaine baby are you okay?" One second there was just Kurt and then there were two.

"M'fine Babe." Blaine slurred.

"Stay right here I'm gonna go get you some water, don't move." Blaine watched Kurt push through the crowd and disappear. No more than a second later a single red cup was handed to him, Blaine took one sip from the cup and spat out the suspicious liquid. Vodka, the cup was full of Vodka.

"Kurt…" A flash of light brown hair blurred in his sight.

"It's okay baby…come with me." Suddenly he was being pulled up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Blaine managed to say.

"To lay you down."

Now Blaine was in a random room being slowly lowered onto a bed. For a second Blaine felt nothing he was fine until a warm pair of lips met his. He was startled, his eyes shot open only to find Sebastian on top of him.

"Sebastian no..get off of me."

"C'mon I'll make you feel better." Sebastian whispered as he traveled down Blaine's neck.

"No,!" Blaine managed to yell luckily and suddenly Sebastian was being pulled off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing man?" Puck yelled as he forced Sebastian up against the wall.

"Finn get in here! Mike go get Kurt!" He yelled out the door still gripping Sebastian as he striggled.

"Sorry guy I'm not in the mood for an orgy." Sebastian sneered as he fought back Puck's hold.

"Think you funny? Huh, messing with my boy's man, that is not cool." Puck hissed and Finn appeared behind him.

"Dude what happened?" Finn asked confused but yet angry.

"I found this little prick trying to feel up Mr. Dapper."

"Dude what the hell he has a boyfriend!" Finn was fuming.

At that very second Kurt came storming into the room, Mike closed the door behind him.

"Are you completely oblivious to the word NO?" Kurt shouted as he pushed puck out of the way and kneed Sebastian in the balls. Sebastian fell to the floor with a whimper,

"I swear the next time I see you even looking at Blaine I with kick your ass into oblivion!" Kurt smacked Sebastian with all of his force and walked towards Blaine.

"You okay baby?" He asked sweetly a strong contrast the way he was talking a second ago.

"I don't feel good." Blaine drunkenly pouted.

"Guy's I'm taking Blaine home let the rest of the guys know." Kurt turned to Finn, Puck, and Mike.

"And you don't forget what I said I mean it." Kurt hissed in Sebastian's direction.

Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulder and gradually stood him up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally back at the dorms Kurt looked down at Blaine lovingly,

"Why are you always saving me?" Blaine whispered softly as he looked up at Kurt.

"Because you mean so much to me." Kurt smiled warmly.

"One day you won't need to save me, I promise."

"I don't mind, I love you, I'll always be willing to save you."

Blaine looked at him for a while, a small tear fell down his cheek and Kurt swiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered as he slowly pulled Kurt by his side.

_Hopefully tonight doesn't represent the rest of the year._

Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's chest while Kurt placed soft kissed across the top of his head until they fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Da fuq Sebastian? Sorry this took forever to publish guys I kinda had some writers block :/ This chapter isn't much but the net one will be more important. In the next chapter it's Valentines day! Woohoo ! Sorry if you don't like all the time jumps but dats how I roll. Oh also some Anderson family drama! *GASP* Until next time, Bye! Reviews make me really happy !**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt sat contently in the library silently reading a copy of A Mid Summer Nights Dream, it was Valentine's Day and yet he didn't know what to do for Blaine. He practically spent the morning reading storied of romance, the most whimsical poetry about love, going over love song's in his head. His concentration was broke when he heard something.

_**Hold me, hold me  
>Never let me go until you've told me, told me<br>What I want to know and then just hold me, hold me**_

One by one the members of the Warblers filed through the library entrance and formed a small group on front of Kurt. Finally the sweetest voice swept through the room,

_**Make me tell you I'm in love with you**_

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered with a small smile.

_**Thrill me (thrill me), thrill me (thrill me)  
>Walk me down the lane where shadows<br>Will be (will be) will be (will be)  
>Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be<br>When you make me tell you I love you**_

Blaine grinned and held his hand out to Kurt and brought him to his feet, they began to dance swiftly with the song.

_**They told me be sensible with your new love  
>Don't be fooled, thinking this is the last you'll find<br>But they never stood in the dark with you, love  
>When you take me in your arms<br>And drive me slowly out of my mind**_

As Blaine belted he spun Kurt around, Kurt felt like he was in a movie or a dream.

_**Kiss me (kiss me), kiss me (kiss me)  
>And when you do, I'll know that you will<br>Miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)  
>If we ever say, adieu<br>So kiss me, kiss me  
>Make me tell you I'm in love with you<strong>_

_**Kiss me (kiss me), kiss me (kiss me)  
>And when you do, I'll know that you will<br>Miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)  
>If we ever say, adieu<br>So kiss me, kiss me  
>Make me tell you I'm in love with you<strong>_

Blaine slid his arms around Kurt and swayed him lightly.

_**(Hold me, thrill me)  
>Never, never, never let me go<br>(Never, never, never let me go)  
>(Hold me, thrill me)<br>Never, never, never let me go  
>(Never, never, never let me go)<strong>_

As the Warblers sang the last note Kurt touched his forehead to Blaine's and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kurt." Blaine whispered sweetly. Kurt simply smiled and pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss.

"Meet me by my car, four thirty?" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he pulled back.

"Sure." Kurt smiled, Blaine turned and winked he walked out of the library with the group of boys behind him with a grin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kurt would you stop pacing for a second and calm down." Nick sighed as he watched Kurt panic.

"I can't calm down, it's Valentine's Day and Blaine has something planned and I don't know what it is. I can't go to him dressed unaccordingly!" Kurt groaned with frustration.

"You know what I think? I think you should wear all white, what about you Nick what do you think?" Jeff spoke up his tone was a bit too enthusiastic.

"Why of course Jeff that is a wonderful Idea." Nick said with a suspicious smile.

"Woah, woah, woah what do you two know?" Kurt eyed them as they giggled.

"What do you mean Kurt it's simply a suggestion." Jeff chuckled.

Suddenly Nick sat up and pushed his way past Kurt and over to Kurt's cubby. He pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and a thin white button up with gunmetal buttons.

"Here wear this you'll look angelic." Nick smirked, Kurt eyed the outfit for a while and took it reluctantly.

"Oh and Kurt don't bother wearing an undershirt." Jeff smiled.

"Okay I'm not wearing this you guys are creeping me out." Kurt was about to walk back to his cubby but Nick blocked him.

"Uhm uh c'mon Kurt uh just wear it you'll look great." Nick stuttered for some reason with a chuckle.

Kurt gave him his best "bitch please" look and attempted to push past him but Nick stayed put.

"Okay Kurt…listen…Jeff and I are just saying you should wear that because Blaine loves how you look in white, that's all." Nick smiled innocently.

Kurt huffed at the duo and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he came out with his hair perfectly quaffed looking flawless in his white outfit. Nick and Jeff gave a small applause at him,

"I'd say you're ready, better get a move on don't want to keep Blaine waiting."

_What the hell is going on?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt slowly exited the building, for afar he could already see Blaine perched up against his car.

"Hello." Kurt said sweetly.

"Don't you look...beautiful." Blaine simply stated as he looked over Kurt from head to toe.

"Why thank you, mind telling me what we are going to do now?" Kurt smirked taking a step closer to Blaine.

"We," Blaine took a step closer to Kurt and started to fondle with his collar, "are going to go where it all started." He looked up at Kurt; his eye's glowed, like pools of gold splintered with shards of emerald.

"Refresh my memory, where exactly did it all begin?" Kurt was slightly confused but still hypnotized by Blaine's beauty.

"Follow me." Blaine intertwined his slim fingers with Kurt's and started to pull him to the side of the building.

"Blaine where are we-"

"Don't worry this will all make sense in a second."

Blaine stopped in front of the gym entrance door and suddenly Kurt remembered and understood. Blaine pulled him across the gymnasium giggling and there it was the door to the pool room. Biting his lip anxiously Blaine opened the door, there was an area of towels with a bottle of champagne and two glasses and a single candle to illuminate the room along with the pool lights. Kurt's heart swelled, Kurt understood why Blaine would take him here.

"Sit with me Kurt." Blaine guided him over to the nest of towels on the side of the pool.

"Kurt the reason I brought you here…is because this was the place I shared my feelings with you, my feelings about you. This is also the place you showed your feelings for me, even though it didn't end well at first…look at us now." Blaine reached for the bottle of champagne.

"I've been saving this for a while, saving this for something important. So I thought why not share it with the most important person in my life." Small tears started to form in Blaine's eyes, he popped open the bottle of champagne, which surprisingly didn't explode everywhere. He poured a fair amount in each glass and handed one to Kurt.

"Kurt before I met you I thought life was important, that I wasn't important, and other's weren't important. But you showed me that there was something, something I could live for, you Kurt." Kurt started to tear up himself, Blaine's voice sounded so pure so….Kurt couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

"Blaine…You are the most gorgeous, most interesting, most sweet human I have ever met. Never in my entire life would I even think someone would like me, let alone love me, and here you are." Kurt reached and grabbed Blaine's free hand and held it tightly. Blaine lifted his glass with a teary smile,

"Cheers to us."

"To us." They clinked there glasses together and took a sip, the bubbles tickled their noses as they did so.

Kurt sat his glass down on the cold tile and scooted closer to Blaine.

"I love you." He whispered and placed his hand on the crook of Blaine's neck to pull him to his lips. He lowered himself down bringing Blaine along with him, he slowly slid his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly Blaine broke the kiss smiling,

"Do you trust me?" His voice deep and playful.

"Of course." Kurt purred.

Blaine smiled and started planting kisses down Kurt's jaw, he suddenly shot back up to Kurt's ear.

"One, two, three!" Blaine whispered quickly.

"Blaine wha-" SPLASH! Blaine took Kurt by the waist and rolled them into the pool. They went under in each other's arms; Kurt was the first to get to the surface of course.

"Blaine? What the hell!" Kurt gasped and his clothes clung to him. Blaine floated up with a splash and was giggling.

"C'mon I had to. C'mere I'll kiss you to make it all better." He chuckled giving a tiny splash in Kurt's direction.

"Uhn uh you're gonna have to earn my kisses now!" Kurt laughed and swam away from Blaine.

"How about I race you for them instead?" Blaine smirked.

"15, back and forth?" Kurt giggled.

"Yup." Blaine nodded with a dopey grin. They both nodded to each other in reassurance and went to opposite ends of the pool.

"Ready, set,.."

"Go!" and there they were again competing for a prize neither of them could not resist. Both of them were up to 10 when Blaine caused Kurt to stop by wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing him up against one of the pool walls. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and touched his soft hand to his cheek, Kurt automatically melted into it. Blaine pulled out of the kiss to look at Kurt,

"Cheater." Kurt grinned.

"It was more of a tie." Blaine said smoothly, Blaine raked his eyes over Kurt, his shirt was practically see through now and it clung to his body perfectly.

_Thank god for whoever designed that shirt._

"Get over here and love me." Kurt purred he pulled on Blaine's collar and inched him back into a steamy kiss. Kurt welcomed Blaine's tongue instantly he slid his hands through Blaine's wet curls; he wrapped one of his legs over Blaine's hip. Blaine darted open mouth kisses all over his neck leading down to his collar bone, Kurt thrusted his hips forward from the sensations of Blaine's tongue.

"Blaine…" he whimpered as the jolt of pleasure shook through his body. Blaine reciprocated causing Kurt's nails to slightly dig into the back of Blaine's neck. Kurt reached for his own shirt buttons but still kept his legs tight around Blaine. The second Kurt revealed his pale and slim abdomen Blaine's lips latched on draping kisses down his body. Kurt let his legs fall as Blaine explored his body,

"God you're so perfect Kurt." Blaine gasped out and suddenly picked Kurt up by the back of his knees and propped him on the edge of the pool wall. Blaine lifted himself from the water and on top of Kurt they panted together as they struggled to remove each other's soaked clothes. Once they were both strip bare Blaine rhythmically passed his aching erection over Kurt's, there moans were almost symphony-like.

"Blaine…oh uh Blaine, I need…you to touch me." Kurt gasped out he wasn't going to last if they kept doing this.

Blaine smirked a lifted up slightly, his slid his hand between their bodies before firmly grasping the base of Kurt's dick. He swiped his thumb over the slit and Kurt writhed beneath him letting out a small yelp of pleasure. Blaine built up a slow and steady rhythm as he pumped Kurt's shaft swiping his thumb over his sensitive head now and then. Blaine pumped himself a few times with his free hand as Kurt gasped and moaned he looked absolutely gorgeous. Blaine could tell Kurt was close, he was biting his lip and his pale chest was now blushed Blaine was also close seeing Kurt fall apart always turned him on.

"Blaine…shit umph." Kurt reached his arms up and clutched the towels on the floor and prepared himself. Blaine could feel the hot coil in his stomach growing and getting hotter as he watched Kurt, he started to work himself as he pumped Kurt. Soon Kurt was falling over the edge of orgasm,

"Blaine!" He moaned as he came all over Blaine's fist and that's all he needed to do to make Blaine cum. Blaine soothed both Kurt and himself through orgasm as his breathing calmed his leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt sighed as Blaine lowered himself to his side.

"And I love you Kurt."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt walked back to his dorm with an idiotic grin across his face and his clothes soaked.

_Only Blaine could manage to give me one of the best nights of my life, only Blaine._

He took one last deep breath and opened the door to his dorm,

"Well, well, well, If it isn't mister Kurt Hummel. You look a bit spent buddy, had a good time?" Nick chuckled from his bed.

"None of your business Nicky and also screw you, "_Oh wear white because Blaine secretly loves it_" you knew he was taking me to the pool." Kurt hissed with a smirk.

"That I did, Jeff and I thought that maybe if you wore something a bit easy to get off and a little see-through it would speed things up." Nick said smugly with a grin.

"One day I am going to beat your ass."

"Oh please you should be thanking me, from how you look right now I can just tell what happened, minus the fact Blaine let me in on his plan's."

"Bite me." Kurt hissed.

"Now, now Kurt don't you think Blaine would get a bit jealous."

"Please stop talking I'm going to take a shower."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was April now, Kurt and Blaine have been together for five months and they couldn't have been happier. That was of course until Blaine got a call from his father's secretary,

"Kurt I have to go to my house." Blaine's voice was low and solemn

"Why did something happen?"

"Yeah my grandmother is stopping by and she wants me there for dinner…"

"Is your grandmother like, against you being gay?"

"Actually no she's very supportive but Mr. Anderson will be there not to mention Mrs. Anderson."

"Well can't you just say that you're busy?"

"Oh no, no, no if I say that to her she will be furious and come to Dalton and raise hell. Do you think…maybe you could…I don't know come with me?"

"You want me to have dinner with your er family?"

"Well yeah unless you don't want I would completely understand if you don't want to, it just that…I don't know if I can go in there alone."

"I get it Blaine, don't worry I'll go with you. When will this dinner be?"

"Tomorrow night, I know that my dad isn't going to take… "Us" well but he can deal with it I love you and I can't stand being apart from you." Blaine whispered as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"It will be okay I can handle insults and such as long as I'm there with you that's all that should matter." Kurt turned and places a small kiss on Blaine's cool forehead.

"I guess I should go and set up a toned down outfit." Kurt giggled.

"No, I don't want you to water down how you truly dress. I love your outfits don't get me wrong you could make a paper bag look sexy but I want you to be one hundred percent you tomorrow night."

"You and your damn puppy dog eyes along with your way with words." Kurt grinned and pecked Blaine on the lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay so yeah sort of a filler but still some smut and lovin'! Next chapter is the dreaded family dinner oh lordy lets hope I write it well. The next chapter I will try and get up by the first of January. Reviews make me insanely happy! What would you guys like to see happen? Let me know! I might be able to bend my plot a bit for you! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine is scared; he knows that his father would actually speak to him when his grandmother was around. But what exactly would he say? Family dinners exactly like the one going on tonight never ever went smoothly. Blaine straightened his tie in the mirror and took a deep breath before turning and leaving his dorm to meet Kurt.

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room to find him looking in the mirror with two different ties in hand.

"Jeff which one is better? Blue leather or Blue silk?" Kurt sounded nervous.

"Personally I like the leather one." Blaine spoke up from the entrance before Jeff could respond; Kurt gave a tiny jump of surprise.

"I was about to say the same thing Blaine, he's been like this for a half hour. Nick is on a date so I have to put up with him." Jeff giggled.

"Oh please don't act like you haven't been asking to borrow some of my jeans from time to time mister." Kurt sassed from the bathroom as he tied his tie and pink flush came over Jeff's cheeks.

"Kurt babe, you almost done we have to leave in at least five minutes so we won't piss off my grandma."

"Just give me a second to fix my hair." Kurt looked in the mirror and checked his hair.

"You guys are like an old married couple "Just a second honey." It's hilarious." Jeff joked from the edge of Nick's bed.

"Whatever Jeff." Blaine scoffed trying to sound annoyed when truthfully he hope to be an old married couple with Kurt, some day.

"Alright how do I look boys?" Kurt walked out of the bathroom and did a 360 turn.

"Bad ass!" Jeff cheered.

"Lovely." Blaine sighed; Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled warmly.

"Well I got my outfit approval so I think we're all set to go. Jeff are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah Nick has to fill me in on his date details, you two have a good one." Jeff smiled as he opened up his laptops on the edge of the bed.

"Remember Jeff if you're going to take my jeans stay away from the pastel colored ones, I don't trust you and your condiments." Kurt pointed at Jeff and giggle.

"Yeah, yeah I know get going."

With that Blaine and Kurt walked out of the dorm and to the parking lot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The car ride was silent both Kurt and Blaine were trying to mentally prepare themselves for anything that could happen.

**Kurt has protected and saved me so much I know tonight is my chance to repay him if anything should happen.**

Blaine's heart rate quickened when they were on the street leading to his house he reached for Kurt's free hand and squeezed it as they pulled into the garage.

"Kurt you don't have to come in you can go ba-"

"I'm not going anywhere Blaine I'm here for you." Kurt cooed and kissed Blaine's knuckles. Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand and walked out of the car, Blaine could hear his heart beat in his ears. The next thing he knew Kurt had already knocked at the door and now they stood nervously waiting for the night to truly begin.

The door finally opened revealing a tall thin woman; it was Blaine's step mother to be exact.

"Oh Blaine it's always so good to see you and who may I ask is this young man?" She attempted to sound chipper and kind but it was still obvious she was a total bitch.

"Yeah, yeah whatever this is Kurt, Kurt meet Mrs. Anderson." Blaine scoffed.

"Hi." Kurt waved and gave a small smile.

"Call me Annette are you a friend of Blaine's from Dalton?" There it was again her fake Susie home maker voice.

"Uhm yes actually I started their last year." Kurt responded firm but quietly.

"Oh, do come in you have to meet Thomas and Blaine's grandmother. I should warn you she's in one of her not so nice moods tonight." She spoke as she gestured them inside and into the dining room.

"She's only in one of her "moods" when she see's you I wonder why?" Blaine said blandly.

"Please have a seat I'll go fetch Blaine's father and his grandmother for dinner." She simply ignored Blaine's attitude and walked into the other room.

Kurt and Blaine took a seat next to each other at the dinner table and sat quietly as they both looked around awkwardly. Suddenly Annette walked back into the room a tall medium built man followed behind her.

"Thomas meet Kurt he's Blaine's new friend from Dalton." She gestured towards Kurt.

Kurt sat up hesitantly and stretched out his hand; Blaine father took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you young man." The man's voice was gruff, Kurt was about to reply before a loud voice echoed from the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to say it this chef is horrible! Horrible! I could make better food in twenty minutes than this fool!" A short old woman with dark hair stumbled out of the kitchen door.

"Grandma Anderson, Blaine's here." Annette spoke up.

The old woman gave Annette a hard glare before turning to Blaine,

"Aw my sweet Blaine c'mere and give me a hug." Her voice was now soft and sweet as she motioned Blaine over. Blaine sat up and gave her a tight hug.

"Look at you! Look at you, all lean and handsome! I swear every time I see you, you just become more and more like your mother." She placed her hands on the side of his face and cooed.

"Thank you Gran I missed you. But there's someone I want you to meet…Kurt?" Blaine turned to Kurt with a warm smile. Kurt took a deep breath and stood slowly Blaine grandmother noticeably started to grin and clapped with excitement.

"Oh, oh I know you honey!" She jumped with joy in her voice.

There was an orchestra of "What'" in the room. The old woman simply skipped over to Kurt and gave him a hug.

"Oh hun you probably don't remember, St. Wikens Home for the Retired? You were in a singing group! I remember you sang "Blue Moon" and "Moon River" your voice was fantastic!" she was absolutely glowing.

"Oh yeah I actually remember now!" Kurt giggled.

"I'm so sorry for when Mrs. Strafter threw that cat at you."

"Oh I've handled tougher crowds."

"Ehem.." Blaine's father cleared his throat to bring the room to attention.

"Shall we sit?" He said stiffly.

x-x-x-x-x

Everyone sat awkwardly for a moment before Blaine's father broke the silence,

"So Kurt how is Dalton treating you?" his voice was dull and bored.

"It's great I'm glad I chose to enroll." Kurt gave a small smile.

"I see are you also part of the Warblers?" Annette spoke up.

"Yes I actually am."

"Kurt is countertenors the Warbler's haven't had a countertenor in the midst for quite a while. Kurt is very talented and is a great addition to the group." Blaine chimed in with a grin, Kurt slightly blushed.

"Well do you have any hobbies? Play any sports perhaps?" Thomas asked breaking Kurt and Blaine's eye contact.

"No I mainly enjoy singing and studying fashion." Kurt spoke quickly.

"Interesting… so Blaine how are your grades?" His tone was stiffer than it was earlier.

"Still A's and B's." Blaine stated as he swirled the water in his cup, not bothering to have eye contact with his father.

"Have you meant anyone special?" Annette asked from her corner of the table.

_This bitch…_

**Bitch**_**….**_

"Yes Blaine have you?" His father added stiffly.

**Mr. Anderson wants to play? I'll give him one hell of a game. **

"Actually yes I have." Blaine gave a small smirk and took a sip of water.

"Oh tell us everything!" Annette squeaked, Blaine smiled and turned his eyes to his father who was looking solemn.

"Well they are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. They changed my entire perception about me and my life." Blaine touched his hand to Kurt's knee under the table. Blaine's father's gaze had morphed into curiosity and Grandma Anderson looked down right confused.

**The old bastard is actually fooled that I've gone straight how hilarious. **

Blaine to a short breath and continued,

"When I first talked to them they had such…poise. I fall apart whenever I hear their name; I fall apart when they say mine. I'm on a new level of happiness when I'm with them; they make me feel like I'm worth something. Simply put, I'm in love." Blaine glowed he felt Kurt's loving eye's on him. Annette "awed" and grinned and Mr. Anderson had a legitimate smile, Grandma Anderson sat quietly.

"So Blaine who's the lucky lady?" Thomas glowed at the thought of his son in a "normal" relationship.

"Yes, what is her name?" Annette squealed. The couple earned a deep glare from Grandma Anderson.

Blaine chuckled for a second and bit his lip, he was mentally preparing himself for what might happen next.

"_**His **_name is Kurt." He smiled proudly and took Kurt's hand giving it a loving squeeze of reassurance. The smiles instantly fell from Mrs. And Mr. Andersons face while a huge grin grew on Grandma Anderson. Mr. Anderson huffed and glared at Blaine.

"May I have a word with you in Private Blaine?" He asked stiffly.

"Sure." Blaine said hesitantly and let go of Kurt as he slowly stood up. Kurt immediately looked at Blaine in worry as he walked into the next room with his father.

"Kurt honey, how long have you and my grandson been together?" Grandma Anderson asked cheekily Kurt was taken by surprise, Annette was sitting quietly.

"F-five months." Kurt said nervously.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad Blaine found someone. Blaine's tough but I haven't seen him smile like he has tonight in a while." She glowed and Kurt gave her his warmest smile. Suddenly there was a loud slamming noise in the next room Grandma Anderson stood up quickly and left to see what was going on.

_I hope Blaine is okay, and I really hope I didn't make his situation with his family any worse if that's even possible._

Kurt's worried thoughts were broken when Annette spoke up,

"How dare you?" she growled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The minute Blaine closed the door behind him his father spoke,

"Didn't I tell you that you need to try **harder** to fix your…problem? Didn't I Blaine? And yet here you are bringing…him here." Mr. Anderson spoke furiously as he paced in front of his son.

"And didn't I tell you that I'm ga-"

"Don't you dare, you know that's not true! You are just…confused. I raised you better than to be…you know what." His father hissed as he cut Blaine off.

"Yes it is true and you know it! Oh and you "raised me better"? You didn't raise me at all! Since I was ten years old I was taken care of by nannies and maids! So don't act like you some kind of misunderstood father! Because you're not a father! You sent me away the day after I told you I was gay, you ignore me every time I come here. I'm not gay because you didn't "raise me right", I'm not gay because I just chose to be, I'm gay because that's how I was born!" Hot tears of anger swelled in Blaine's eyes, this was only half of the anger he had in him from seven years of neglect.

"You were not born a disgrace!" His words were an attempt to cut through Blaine but they did no harm.

"I'm a disgrace just because I love someone? Someone different?" Blaine asked stiffly with anger.

"You don't love that…that scum!" Mr. Anderson slammed his fist onto the wall as he yelled at his son, Blaine jumped.

"I love Kurt! I love him and there isn't a god damn thing you can do! Kurt isn't scum, you are!" Blaine was furious no one insulted Kurt especially someone like his father.

Mr. Anderson huffed and lunged towards Blaine, his lifted his hand threateningly, he was just about to come in contact with Blaine but something stopped him.

"Thomas James Anderson! Don'. Dare." Grandma Anderson yelled from the entrance of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Excuse me?" Kurt threw Annette his best bitch face possible.

"How dare you, come to my home and just flaunt your sexuality in my husband's face?"

"Mind telling me how I was flaunting my sexuality?"

Annette didn't respond and only gave Kurt a cold glare.

" You know Thomas and Blaine were almost back to normal, then you just waltz in here and ignore the fact that you are tearing Blaine and his father apart."

"_**I **_am the one ruining their relationship? I'm sorry but if you think Blaine and his father have a great father-son bond you are insane. Blaine knows he and his father will never get along, he knows he will never get the childhood every kid deserves, and that's all because of his father."

"Don't you dare blame my husband for Blaine's unfortunate nature. He has done everything to make him happy, I have done my best also to try and bond with him." She snapped

"I know for a fact that isn't true, Blaine has told me everything about you, he even told me how you met his father. You should be ashamed digging your pathetic cheap claws into a depressed man when he is weak." Kurt spoke with a tone like he ate a rotten piece of fruit.

"I care about Thomas, Blaine just doesn't like the fact his father found someone new."

"Oh trust me Blaine isn't upset his father found someone new, he's upset that his father found _**you."**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is the matter with you Thomas? You never put a hand on your own child, never!" Grandma Anderson yelled as she pushed Mr. Anderson away from Blaine and rubbed circles into Blaine's back with the other.

"Blaine is you son Thomas, no matter who he loves you must respect him! Blaine is your blood, imagine how Stefani would react if she saw you now?"

"Don't bring her into this, she's gone mom she has nothing to do with this at all."

"No Thomas tell me what would she do? What would she say? I know for a fact that if she was here she would welcome Kurt with open arms. I she would have let Blaine stay in his own home, but you…you just…" Her frustration was making it hard for her to speak.

"Thomas I think it high time you took responsibility for your faults and accept your son. Blaine is still the same boy who played Aura Lee four o'clock in the morning and he's still the same boy who hid under your bed and surprised you on your birthday. Just because he is gay doesn't mean he isn't a part of you."

Tears fell down Blaine's face and soaked into the collar of his shirt, he remembered the things his Grandmother spoke of. He also remembered the smile his father's face use to hold when he was a little kid.

"Blaine I think you should head back to Dalton I have more to discuss with your father. Alright?" Grandma Anderson turned to him and spoke warmly as his father stood stiffly looking at his palms.

"Sure Grandma , I'll talk to you soon?" He asked sadly as he wiped away most of his tears.

"I might pay you a visit at Dalton sometime but until them get Kurt and yourself back safely." She smiled and gave him a quick door before he left the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You little prissy fa-" Annette almost finished her sentence when Blaine walked back into the dining room.

"Kurt can you go warm up the car? We're leaving." Blaine stated lightly.

Kurt shot a last glare at Annette and sat up slowly to leave. Once he was out the door Blaine turned to Annette,

"You know I thought you were above high school insults." He shot her daggers as he spoke.

"Why Blaine I have no idea what you're talking about." Her false sweet tone returned.

"Don't act like I didn't hear what you were about to call Kurt. You are the last person that should be throwing insults around you have plenty of things wrong with you. You lack dignity and respect and I feel sorry for you. You may be married to my father and you may wear designer labels but that doesn't make you less of the pathetic office slut you will always be." Blaine scoffed before turning on his heel and walking out of the house, leaving Annette stunned by his words.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The car ride back to Dalton was quiet once Kurt pulled into the parking lot the couple sat in silence until Kurt spoke,

"Blaine are you…you okay?" Kurt asked softly as he covered Blaine's hand with his own.

"Yeah believe it or not I am I finally got out all of my feelings to my dad, Kurt. I feel like a billion pounds have been lifted off my shoulders. Sure my dad still may not accept who I am but I feel better knowing I said everything I have been keeping bottled up for a while." Blaine sighed as he looked at how his hand perfectly contoured Kurt's.

"I'm proud of you Blaine." Kurt stemmed over and gave Blaine a soft lingering kiss on the lips, he pulled back with a smile.

"My grandmother really liked you." Blaine stated softly, his eyes focused on Kurt's.

"I feel like I just received a metal or something." Kurt giggled.

"You know Kurt…I- I may not have had a lot of time with my mother but I have a feeling that she would have adored you." Blaine held back a sob; he truly did believe that his mother would love Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine and took in what he just said no more than a second later tears welled in his eyes and he gave Blaine's hand a comforting squeeze.

Blaine saw the tears stream down Kurt face and immediately leaned to kiss his tears away. He left three lingering kisses, Kurt's forehead, Kurt's nose, and Kurt's lips. Kurt looked up at him with a bright teary smile,

"I think we need to sleep the night off don't you think?" Kurt bubbled as he flicked a way his few remaining tears.

Blaine nodded and agreement, they both exited the car and rejoined their hands down the hallways of Dalton.

Once they were in the room they both removed their jackets and shoes and slowly laid down in Blaine's bed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer he then nuzzled his head under Kurt's chin and planting a single kiss on his collar bone. Kurt simply ran his finger's up and down Blaine's are following every curve of muscle with his fingertips. They stayed like that until they both drifted asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sooooo? What do you guys think? I'm sorry it took me forever to publish this but my computer was being stupid. I don't think this is the best thing I wrote I think its…ok. But let me know what you think I care about your opinion most! If you're wondering I'm trying to finish up chapter 2 of Open up my eager eyes as soon as possible! Reviews make me happy!


	16. Chapter 16

_**I love you completely  
>I guess I'm kinda mad about you<br>I love you, I love you I do**_

Kurt's hearing waned as he woke up to Blaine's beautiful voice.

_**Love overcomes all of my senses  
>Lowers all of my defenses, yeah<br>And all of your faults vanish to a blind daze  
>Your bitterness erased by my sense of taste<br>And harsh words are deafened by love**_

Kurt slowly stirred in the bed and turned to see Blaine facing opposite to him, on the floor with guitar in hand, eyes closed, and enraptured in the song.

_**I love you completely  
>I couldn't be madder about you<br>I love you, I love you I do  
>I love you completely<br>There's nothin' I see bad about you  
>I love you, I love you I do<strong>_

Kurt didn't want to stop him he sounded lovely and it was one of the best things he could wake up to.

_**Love welcomes me to every new day  
>The stars are all falling down my way, yeah<br>And all of the planets are lined in the sky  
>The lights are shining down upon you and I<br>My world is stricken by love**_

Blaine slowly opened his eye to automatically see Kurt laying on his side and just smiling at him.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes but don't be sorry the best thing for me is waking up with you. Keep going?" Kurt smiled and Blain returned with a grin. He scooted a bit closer to Kurt and began to strum his guitar once more.

_**Kiss me over and over forever and ever my love  
>Kiss me all over and over forever and ever my love yeah<br>The love I have for you  
>Makes me blind I can't see<br>The love I have for you  
>Cuts my throat I can't speak<br>The love I have for you makes me numb  
>I can't feel<br>The love I have for you makes me numb  
>I can't feel<br>But boy, oh boy, oh boy  
>I love you<br>Completely, yeah**_

Kurt reached out and traced Blaine's jaw line with his forefinger and inched his face closer to peck him on the lips, Blaine hummed in approval.

"Blaine Anderson you are perfect." Kurt whispered his hand still on Blaine's cheek.

"Not as perfect as you." Blaine's voice slightly cracks with emotion.

They stared at each other for a while taking in one another morning glow.

"I'm going to go run a bath and you better be ready to join me once I come back." Kurt smiled mischievously and stood up from the bed. He slowly sauntered towards the bathroom before shooting Blaine a quick smile and then slipping inside, shutting the door behind him.

**Thank god for whoever thought students deserve en suite bathrooms.**

Blaine put his guitar to the side and stood up from the floor. The first thing he removed was his shirt he then walked over to his desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Slowly walking over and opening the window he put a cigarette in his mouth and slipped off his pants. He breathed in the fresh cloud of smoke as he lit the cigarette and watched it ghost from his lips out the window. Once the cigarette was almost burnt away Blaine took one last big inhale before throwing the bud out the window. He held in the contents at he pulled down his briefs once he was fully nude he blew rings of smoke out the window before shutting it.

_Let me take you down, Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields…._

Blaine heard Kurt's sweet drift through the bathroom door, he walked over and opened the door to see Kurt sitting in the bathtub and smiling at him.

"Just gonna stand there?" He giggled from the tub. Blaine immediately walked over and stepped into the opposite side of the tub and slid down. His legs now intertwined with Kurt's, they sat for a few seconds the water was hot but not boiling. They both understood this moment wasn't to be sexual but to truly see each other and take one another in more.

I small smile tugged on the ends of Kurt's lips he slowly started to shift and slither over to Blaine. He put his warm wet hands on the sides of his neck and pulled him into a slow warm kiss. Once he pulled away he slid between Blaine's legs and rested his head on his tan chest. Blaine reached his hands up and ran them slowly down Kurt's sides; he took a second to examine his pale torso. The gold pendant he gave him stood out against his milky skin, he smiled as he realized Kurt hasn't gone a day without wearing one of the pendants.

"You really think I have poise?" Kurt whispered and set his hand on Blaine's forearm.

"You have a lot of qualities that I love Kurt, poise being one of them." Blaine replied sweetly and kissed the top of Kurt's hand. Kurt lent his head up and devoured Blaine's lips once more, reached up and ran his hand through Blaine's curls. Kurt pulled away a bit breathless,

"How can this be wrong?" he sighed his hand still enraptured in Blaine's hair.

"Because it's not, there is nothing wrong with this because it's love. No one and I mean no one can take this way from us Kurt I won't let it happen. They can't hurt what we have, they won't hurt me and they especially won't hurt you." Blaine replied softly and peppered kisses across Kurt's forehead.

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt gave a small sob, just the thought of not being with Blaine made him upset.

"Kurt turn around and look at me." Blaine commanded sweetly. Kurt did so and now he was propped on his knees between Blaine's legs looking at him with teary eyes.

"Kurt I love you too, I love you so much it hurts. You are gorgeous, smart, and honest; hands down you are the best thing to walk into my life. I want so many things for you Kurt; I want so many things for us, together. I know it might be a bit early to say but I don't care….Kurt I want to marry you one day. I want to be with you as long as you will allow me to be, all I want is you. In no way is our love wrong if so I never ever want to be right." Blaine was looking deeply into Kurt's eyes as he spoke and emotion was just radiating off of him.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt sighed before pulling him into a teary kiss.

The kiss got deeper and hotter by the second soon enough Blaine had his hands on Kurt's hips and Kurt was running his hands up and down his chest. Blaine was already half hard and then Kurt decided to start sucking on Blaine's pulse point, the swirl of Kurt's tongue was delectable. Blaine's finger tips dug a bit deeper into Kurt's hips when Kurt placed and a warm kiss on his right nipple.

"Kurt…" Blaine whimpered. Kurt snapped his head up; his eyes were dark and deep with true lust. Kurt pulled Blaine away from the tub wall to gain enough space so he could wrap his legs around Blaine's midsection.

"Bed." Kurt demanded, he didn't have to say so twice Blaine gripped his thighs and stood in the tub.

"I love you so much." Kurt sighed as Blaine carried him out of the bathroom still kissing along his jaw line. They were both fully hard now Blaine could feel Kurt's stunning erection tapping against his abdomen. When they reached Blaine's bed Blaine laid down first so Kurt could hover over him, Kurt started to kiss Blaine once more and started to simply thumb over Blaine's sensitive tip. Blaine mewled at the sensation and blindly reached over to his bedside table. He pulled out a single bottle of lube and a condom but instead of putting it aside he handed it to Kurt.

Kurt pulled out of the kiss confused,

"Blaine…wha-"

"I want you Kurt, I need you…in me." Blaine purred.

"A-are you sure?" Kurt was still a bit hesitant, Blaine always topped.

"Kurt I'm sure just...please." He whimpered and brought his hips up to meet Kurt's throbbing dick halfway. Kurt hissed at the shot of pleasure that bubbled in his stomach. Kurt kissed Blaine before pulling away and uncapping the bottle of lube, he squeeze a fair amount onto three fingers and rubbed them together to warm up the lube. Kurt looked up to find Blaine legs already spread and ready for Kurt's prepping. Kurt took his index finger and slid it between Blaine's cheeks; he rubbed small circles onto the ring of muscle. Blaine gasped in pleasure, Kurt gradually slipped the tip of his finger inside, and Blaine was insanely tight.

Kurt pushed further so he was knuckle deep in Blaine he slowly slid it out and put it back in.

"Mmm…Kurt." Blaine cried.

Blaine took that as a signal to add a second finger so he did, Blaine automatically yelped out his name. Kurt had now built up a rhythm and Blaine was clenching the sheets and moaning, and then Kurt go the idea to crook his fingers just a little bit.

"Ahm…ugh shit!…Kurt! I need…" Blaine yelped, Kurt started to repeatedly rub against that single spot. Kurt added one more finger and scissor them inside Blaine to help stretch, Blaine began to push down onto Kurt's fingers and it was obvious Blaine was more than ready. Kurt slowly slid his fingers out of the hot tightness of Blaine's body and reached for the condom.

Once the condom was on and he was lubed up Kurt tried to slither between Blaine legs but he whimper,

"No wait..." Kurt panicked when he said that, but it turns out Blaine wanted to be on all fours. Kurt took a deep breath and bent over to place a soft kiss on the shell of Blaine's ears.

"I trust you Kurt, I love you." He whispered and Kurt hummed in agreement.

Kurt pulled back and placed his dick at Blaine's entrance he, one last deep breath and slowly started to push in. He could have came the second the head was inside of Blaine; he was hot like a furnace and super tight.

"Kurt more...mmph...s'big." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt plunged a bit deeper and half of his shaft was now inside Blaine he stilled for a second to allow Blaine to adjust.

"Kurt please…m-move." Blaine cried out. Kurt started to pulse his hips forward and back slowly, the sensation was drool worthy.

"Kurt all- all I want is y-you." Blaine gasped out and pushed himself farther down on Kurt's length,

Blaine was practically begging for more so Kurt sped up his pace until he shifted just an inch and ended up hitting Blaine's prostate one again.

"Oh fuck…K-Kurt so fucking…ugh...so f-full!"

Kurt felt like he would combust any second with the sensation of Blaine around him along with Blaine's very encouraging words he was getting close. Blaine started to pump his self to match the pace of Kurt's hips; both of the boys were overwhelmed with pleasure.

"K-Kurt so good…umph babe. Ugh! I'm so f-fucking close." Blaine whined. Kurt was shocked at how loud and _expressive _Blaine was when he bottomed. Kurt quickly pulled out of Blaine, both whimpering at the lost feeling, but Kurt immediately flipped Blaine on his back and entered him again.

"Kurt ah!" Kurt was basically slamming into Blaine's prostate over and over again. And then they both felt it, the warmth shooting through their abdomens and their balls tightening.

"Ahh f-fuck Kurt! L-love..." Blaine shouted at he came all over his stomach; Kurt fallowed suit and slammed one last time before he spilled into the condom. Blaine shot up and pulled Kurt into a hot sloppy kiss to ease each other through the aftershocks.

"I love you…" Blaine breathed shallowly.

"I fucking love you too." Kurt whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hehehehe sorry I was in need of some fluffy smut! Actual dialogue will happen in the next chapter so just consider this chapter a treat! The song in the beginning was **_**Stricken by No Doubt. **_**Sorry that my updates are getting slower I have to jump on school work and stuff but don't worry I am not abandoning this fic! I love you guys for all your sweet reviews and messages. The next chapter should be out by Tuesday but possible Wednesday at the latest! I love you guys thanks for reading! Reveiws = Love **


	17. Chapter 17

"So Kurt how was your weekend? Have fun macking on Blaine?" Jeff asked giggling.

"If you must know just we did much more than "macking" if you know what I'm saying." Kurt responded with a snide grin.

"Okay too much information, let talk about my weekend I ended up going on a date." Jeff wriggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"I'm so interested tell me Jeff, how did that go?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"She was a bit odd, her name was Isabelle and all she wanted to do was touch my hair. She was a beauty student so she kept asking how I treat my hair I just…I think we're better off friends." He shrugged.

"Obviously." Kurt scoffed.

"Whatever I can't get a proper date around here it sucks."

"When in doubt switch teams." Kurt giggled.

"I..what?" Jeff stuttered.

"Jeff I was joking calm down."

"Oh ok cool. Blainey!" Jeff suddenly jumped from his seat. Kurt turned to see Blaine walking into the corridor; something was a bit off about how he looked.

"Hey Jeff. Hey Babe." He waved, he seemed very glum.

Kurt stood up gradually and examined him, his hair was a bit disheveled, he didn't bother to shave so he had a bit of five o'clock shadow and his emotions were just so easy to read.

"I was just telling Kurt about my very interesting date- Whoa someone forgot to shave! Looking a little less than dapper there Blaine." Jeff teased.

"Oh yeah I uh woke up a bit late…y'know I'm not a big fan of Mondays." Kurt could tell Blaine was lying, it was so obvious to comprehend.

"I get it dude I have to get going though I'm gonna be late for geometry." Jeff shrugged on his backpack and waved goodbye, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"So what's your next class?" Blaine asked with a small huff.

"French, are you okay?" Kurt was truly worried Blaine was never like this in the entire span of them dating so it couldn't just be because it's Monday.

"You think you can skip it and come with me?" Blaine's voice was monotone he had no emotion or expression.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll consider it." Kurt spoke softly.

"Kurt can we please not talk about it here? I just really need you right now, can we go to my car?" Blaine actually had tears forming in his eyes, this was serious.

"S-sure." Kurt was nervous.

_Oh please for the love of all that is righteous don't break up with me!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a quiet walk to the lot, Blaine didn't look at Kurt the entire time. When they finally got to Blaine's car Blaine began to sob uncontrollably.

"Blaine, baby, tell me what's wrong. I'm here." Kurt reached for his hand and grasped it tightly.

Every time Blaine opened his mouth to actually speak nothing but sobs came out. Until between loud sobs came words,

"K-k-kurt…she's gone…I m-miss h-her. Tod-day is the day she…she" Now Kurt understood completely. He should have known, his father acts the same way on the anniversary of his mother's death.

"Blaine its okay, she loved you so much. Her love is still here with you Blaine she never truly left." Kurt was now holding Blaine while he cried placing small kisses on his face trying to calm him down.

"Kurt, Kurt…w-will you come with m-me?" Blaine's tear filled eyes now peered into Kurt's sympathetic ones.

"Of course Blaine, I'll drive." He answered calmly.

Kurt knew how a day like this played out his, dad along with himself acted the same way. First you wake up and run through memories and remember the face you will never see again. Then you attempt to do your normal activities but the sadness and pain just stops you like you mind is just making you remember the great things about that person just to mess with you. The last thing you do is visit the loved one you lost and you just…cry, because that's all you can do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt practically drove one handed, one hand steered the car while the other held on to Blaine's clammy hand. They sat is almost complete silence with the occasional sob and sniff from Blaine. Kurt didn't worry whether or not Mr. or Mrs. Anderson were home, Blaine needed to do this to feel somewhat relieved.

Once they finally pulled in they didn't see any other cars so Kurt turned off the car and looked over at Blaine.

"You ready to go in?" he asked softly while rubbing small circles in his palm. By now Blaine had his breathing under control but his eyes were still watery. Blaine simply nodded and gave a small sad smile.

When they got to the door Blaine fished the house key from his pants pocket, for some reason the key didn't go all the way into the lock. Blaine's face was now in a puzzled expression he tried to stick the key in once more and it still didn't go through. He was just about to start kicking the door out of pure anger but someone opened the door.

"Oh it's you why are you here?" Annette snarled.

"You know very damn well why I am here. Why the hell did he change the locks?" Blaine was completely growling.

"He didn't change them I did and I have no idea why you're here so just tell me." She smirked; she was trying to Blaine say _it._

"Dammit move!" Blaine pushed past her and the door and began storming upstairs, Kurt ran after him.

"Isn't he in for a surprise?" Annette muttered to herself with a grin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Blaine?" Kurt now stood in the hallway with all of the doors open to each room. He instinctively went towards the library he quickened his pace when he heard glass shatter.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he stepped into the room, only to find Blaine knocking over a book shelf with multiple vases on top of it.

"Where is she?" Blaine screamed like he was in pain it was heart retching.

"Bla-" Kurt attempted to ask what's wrong before he caught a glimpse at the top of the fireplace; Blaine's mother was gone from her place. A second after Kurt noticed Blaine was rushing out of the room and downstairs.

"What did you do you horrid bitch?" Blaine yelled at Annette and was only centimeters away from her face.

"What do you mean?" She toyed.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about! Where is she?" Blaine yelled with a venomous tone.

"Oh that, your father and I thought it would be better off at the beach house." She stated snidely and smirked, Kurt saw Blaine flinch when Annette referred to his mother as "it".

"You have no right-"

"I may not have the right but your father does!" At that Blaine got even closer almost nose to nose with Annette.

"You are _nothing _but a filler. Nothing but a warm body for my father to be next to. He will never love you as much as he loved my mother. My mother may not be here but she was better than you in very god damn conceivable way!" Blaine eyed Annette furiously, her eyes started to tear up and her bottom lip began to quiver. Suddenly Blaine reached for the chain that showed underneath her sweater, he ended up ripping it from her neck and storming out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now Kurt and Blaine sat in the car in complete silence in the Dalton Academy parking lot. The entire ride back was silent as well the entire time Blaine shifted the pendant from one hand to another.

"I'm sorry." Blaine stated plainly as he simply looked ahead of him.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked sweetly and looked at Blaine.

"Because Kurt I'm so…so damaged and I'm just bringing my problems into your life and you shouldn't have to worry about me constantly." Blaine sighed peering down at the necklace once more.

"Blaine just because you show emotion doesn't mean you damaged. You had every reason to be sad, angry, upset whatever. You have every right to feel that way today I understand. Look at me." Blaine hesitated for a second but turned to look at Kurt.

"Kurt I just…sometimes I don't understand what I did to deserve you truly. You should have someone who can actually be stable in stressful or upsetting times."

"Blaine I may seem all put together but I can assure you I have my moments. Like I said before there is nothing wrong with being emotional to be honest I like that about you. You get so passionate about certain things and I just love that. I love you Blaine, tears and all." Kurt smiled warmly and latched on to Blaine's free hand.

"M'so lucky." Blaine muttered as a single tear streaked down his cheek.

"We are both lucky." Kurt smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The boys skipped dinner that night and fell asleep in each other's arms and for once they were in Kurt's dorm. The next morning Blaine's phone alarm went off but they both ignored it and continued sleeping until Nick came into the room.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt, you guys have a visitor." He stated and chuckled at the couple.

"Mmm who is it?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Blaine honey wakeup." It was Grandma Anderson.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hey so yeah drama, drama, aaaand drama. What do you think of this chapter huh? Grandma Anderson she would be paying a visit to Dalton she wasn't fibbin' ! Oh also I am considering changing the name of this fic, yes or no? But I think I might go up to at least 20 chapters, sound good? There might be a continuation fic you never know, future Klaine anyone? Reviews make me super duper happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

The boys skipped dinner that night and fell asleep in each other's arms and for once they were in Kurt's dorm. The next morning Blaine's phone alarm went off but they both ignored it and continued sleeping until Nick came into the room.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt, you guys have a visitor." He stated and chuckled at the couple.

"Mmm who is it?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Blaine honey wakeup." It was Grandma Anderson.

Blaine's eyes shot open instantly at the sound of his grandmother's voice, he turned swiftly to face her.

"No Blaine I don't want you to wake up Kurt." She smiled softly.

"Gran what are you doing here?" he whispered as he slipped his arm from underneath Kurt's waist causing Kurt to shift in his sleep.

"Well I missed you and I know how…emotional you get around this time." She spoke sweetly as she played with one of his curls. But she was right the day and the day after his mother's anniversary he was in the worst mood, it was either sadness or anger this year just happen to be a cocktail of both.

"Ah yes but first meet Kurt's roommate Nick. Nick?" He called the brunettes attention from the hallway.

"Nick meet my grandmother she decided to visit me today." He smiled and reached to shake her hand but the movement was interrupted by a flash of blonde hair tumbling over him.

"Attack hug!" Jeff yelled as he straddled Nick to the floor the whole scene made Grandma Anderson giggle.

"Jeff." Blaine gritted through his teeth. The blonde looked up from the floor at Blaine and then shifted his gaze to his grandmother.

"Oh hello!" He lifted himself off of Nick and stretched out his hand, "I'm Jeff Sterling." She hesitantly took his hand with a chuckle and shook it.

"Ehm Jeff this is my Grandmother, Jeff is the resident goofball Gran." Blaine joked and watched Nick lift himself from the floor and straighten his tie.

"Resident goofball and hug addict." Jeff giggled and through his arms around Nick jokingly.

"That's sweet how long have you two been together?" Grandma Anderson looked to Nick and Jeff with an authentic grin. Jeff pulled away from Nick immediately.

"Oh n-no we aren't together we're both totally straight." Nick reassured taking a step away from Jeff to emphasize his point.

"Hmm…interesting." Grandma Anderson simply quipped and turned to Blaine, Nick and Jeff looked at each other confusedly.

"Gran you want to uh sit down I can get you coffee?" Blaine suggested, drawing attention away from his friends.

"I'll sit but no coffee please, how are you feeling?" She took a seat at Kurt's desk chair. Blaine looked to Nick and Jeff and they hesitantly took the signal to leave. Once they were out of the room with the door closed behind them Blaine through himself at the end of the bed and broke down.

"Gran I-I just…Annette moved her to the beach h-house. You know I need her around still I-I can't believe dad would just let her do that like she doesn't matter." He stuttered while tears slowly fell from his eyes. She stiffened with anger but then softened with understanding.

"Blaine you father is…well it's obvious he's an idiot; you and I both know that. When Stefani died he believed he didn't have to care anymore because all he truly cared about was gone but yet he still had you to care for but for some… damn reason he gave up everything. Depression causes people to lose any kind of sense and control with themselves and they can't help how they change and feel because of that. When Annette came along he felt …wanted again so he began doing anything and everything to please her so she wouldn't leave and obviously that worked." Grandma Anderson felt like she was being a bit too hard but Blaine was old enough to receive a bit of tough honesty.

"I understand that Gran, I've known about it and I've accepted it but…if he loved mom so much why does he constantly push the whole fact of…_her_ away?" His eyes were fully glazed over with hot tears threatening to fall out.

"Like I said your father is an idiot and the less he thinks of her the more he will think the pain will disappear. But I know for a fact deep down he knows he's wrong half the time and what he does is wrong." She stated calmly.

Blaine nodded in understanding and suddenly Kurt stirred and his eyes slowly opened Blaine looked down at him and smiled him.

"M'Baby why are you crying?" He mumbled to Blaine watching tears trace his jaw line.

"Just go back to sleep beautiful." Blaine's voice cracking and Kurt obviously noticed and shot up.

"Blaine what's- Oh Grandma Anderson." He sat up and looked around wide eyes.

"Hello dear, sleep well? Seems like you were keeping Blaine warm." She giggled and Kurt immediately blushed.

"Sorry Gran Kurt stood the night since yesterday was a bit rough y'know." Blaine sniffled while wiping away a few tears.

"I understand, Thank you Kurt for staying with him." She smiled and then peered at his neck, she spotted his pendant.

"Blaine dear you think you could get me that coffee you offered I'm a bit parched." She asked nicely.

"Oh sure I already know how you have it, babe you want anything?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Just the usual." Kurt said softly, Blaine smiled and picked up his car keys and slid on his sneakers.

"I'll be back in five minutes." He said before shuffling out the door.

There were a few seconds of awkwardness before Grandma Anderson spoke up,

"Kurt do you truly love my grandson?" she asked seriously.

Kurt was a bit surprised by the sudden question but then he understood her concern.

"More than anything." It was true Blaine was the single best thing he had ever had or encountered.

"Good I just wanted to make sure because that necklace you wear is more than just a pretty piece of jewelry in this family." She said sternly.

"I know Blaine explained to me and I feel honored and humbled to wear this and I know I will never take it off." He played with the small pendent, twiddling it between his fingers and then flattening it against his skin.

"I still have mine and my husband and I have been married for almost fifty years." She smiled and pulled out a similar pendent from under her blouse, in the center was a single ruby. Kurt smiled he loved precious love stories and the idea of being with Blaine forever.

"I hope Blaine and I make it to fifty years and so on." He whispered, he suddenly panicked because…well he said that out loud! He looked up at Grandma Anderson worriedly; she simply raised her hand over her heart and sighed.

"I know now that you truly love my son, anyone who was just looking for benefits would have never said that. I'm proud and happy that Blaine found you." Kurt inhaled slowly her approval meant so much for Blaine and he knew that and now her approval means a lot for him.

"I'm happy too." He sighed and a single tear fell from his eye, it was all so much but yet it wasn't painfully overwhelming.

For the next five minutes Kurt told Grandma Anderson about how he and Blaine had fallen in love, she giggled the whole time. Blaine came back with coffees in hand and relieved Kurt and his Gran actually got along. The spent the next few hours spilling stories about Blaine and Kurt's childhood the trio were in a whirlwind of laughs.

It was soon approaching curfew and Grandma Anderson had to take her leave.

"Gran do you need me to drive you back?" Blaine asked attentively.

"No but you can walk me out to my car." She said with a smirk.

"Your car?" Blaine said confusedly.

"Well not my car on the nurses she leant it to me, sheesh Blaine I might be old but I can still drive." She joked.

Grandma Anderson gave Kurt tight hug and a kiss goodbye before leaving the dorm. Once Blaine had got to her car with her she stopped him from opening the door for her,

"Blaine I just wanted to say that no matter what you do, don't let go of him. I see he needs you as much as you need him, don't let him go. Okay?" She spoke sweet and firmly.

"I wouldn't dream of it Gran." Blaine smiled and waved her goodbye as she drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty you guys I need your help, not only does the title not fit the story but there is already a fic with a title to I need you to put a vote in for one of the following names: A) My Life is Lived For You or B) Love Wasteland . Please PM me or comment with your vote! We are almost nearing the end guys! Thanks for all your sweet messages and reviews. 50 reviews holy crap! How about we try and get 60 before chapter 19? Hint hint ;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the long wait for me to update I had to deal with some school issues but it's better now. Not only do you guys get this new chapter but I decided to extend the fic, I re wrote this chapter at least ten times trying to think of a way to end it but I just couldn't limit myself. So I don't know how many more chapters there is to go but at least it won't end on a shitty note.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Life is Lived for You<strong>

**Chapter 19  
><strong>

"Do you ever try and imagine what your future is going to be like?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly as he ran his index finger down his bare spine.

"Hmm yeah, I see you and me, living out our dreams…together." He giggled from the tingling of Blaine's fingertips grazing his skin. Summer was approaching and the school year would end that Tuesday.

"Perfect." Blaine chuckled before leaning in for a kiss just to end up being interrupted by the door colliding with the wall.

"You guys wha- Oops sorry didn't know it was your guy's sexy time, I shall be leaving now." Jeff said awkwardly before turning out the doorway and closing it.

"I'm guessing that's our cue to get up and see what's gong on?" Blaine sighed.

"Basically." Kurt grunted in response as he sat up from his spot on the floor.

Kurt tossed Blaine his shirt from the top of his bed and started to tug his back on. Once they were both covered up they headed to the door to see if Jeff was still there and of course he was standing in the hallway like a puppy.

"Oh good you guys paused your smexy time, anyways, some of the warblers and I are heading out to a movie tonight would you young gents like to tag along?" He giggled.

"I could go for a movie babe." Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt.

"Sure why not what time are we leaving?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"We shall be leaving in an hour so you might want to start getting ready cause I already know how long it takes for you to do your hair." Jeff shot Kurt a silly look.

"You're not one to talk Blondie, now get out of here so we can get ready." Kurt giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder. Once the door was closed Blaine pounced on Kurt attaching their lips and pulling him into a sweet lasting kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him flush against his chest and the kiss having more friction and heat.

Kurt pulled away to tug off his shirt and Push Blaine back up against the wall reaching for the bottom of his shirt and tugging it off in one pull. Their hot skin rubbed against another as they kissed each flick of their tongues only made them harder. Kurt could feel the restrained heat of Blaine's cock rub against his thigh. He smirked and pulled away grabbing Blaine by the wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom.

They closed the door behind them and Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's slim waist and propped him on the sink countertop. He started to place frantic and hot open mouth kisses down his neck causing to gasp and moan. Kurt lifted his knee up to meet Blaine's strained erection through his pajama bottoms.

"Fuck Kurt." He gasped before palming Kurt through his jeans making him moan wantonly.

"Strip. Shower." Kurt managed to say and franticly reached for the button of his jeans and Blaine nodded and swiftly turned the shower on twisting the knobs to and even temperature. By the time Blaine returned to kissing Kurt's flawless smooth chest Kurt was down to his underwear. Blaine stopped for a second to look at the small red circles lining Kurt's abdomen that he made. Moments later Kurt tugged down his pajama bottoms making him stark naked and letting his cock spring free.

Kurt licked his lips before reaching and pumping his pre-cum covered dick.

"Shit Kurt m'so good." Blaine grunted before placing his lips roughly back on Kurt's.

Kurt let go of Blaine's cock and wrapped his legs around his wait to start grinding their erections together. Blaine pulled him down from the countertop and reached for the elastic of his briefs and tugging them down as fast as possible. Once Kurt stepped out of them he attacked Blaine's neck with a fair amount of kisses mixed with sucking.

Blaine grabbed his hips and walked him backward and helped him step into the porcelain tub and letting the warm spray hit their bodies. Blaine started another trail of kisses down Kurt's stomach until he hit the base of his dick.

"Blaine…Blaine please." Kurt whined.

Blaine smirked and wrapped his warm kiss swollen lips around the head of Kurt's dick and passed his tongue over the slit taking in the taste of pre-cum. Kurt was absolutely falling to pieces with every movement of his tongue, his hands splayed against the wet walls of the shower trying to get a grip. Soon Blaine started to move down the shaft of his member fast and sucking hard.

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt cried out when he felt Blaine take him in completely past his taste buds. His hips move forward on instinct causing Blaine to slightly gag, Kurt worried and immediately tried to pull out but Blaine grabbed him back his ass and pushed him forward again. Blaine was actually urging Kurt to fuck his mouth! Kurt couldn't believe it but he pushed that away and let his hips move and his dick pass in and out of Blaine's mouth.

The coil in his stomach was growing hot and tight, he felt he was going to white out at any moment.

"Blaine I'm gonna cum if you don't- Ah!" Blaine pulled off and started to pump at Kurt's dick feverously. Loud whimpers flowed from Kurt's lips as Blaine pumped all he had to do was flick his wrist and Kurt was spilling onto his hand and moaning his name.

As Kurt looked like he was on cloud nine Blaine started placing soft kisses on his collar bone and jaw line. Once Kurt was at full attention he kissed Blaine back sweetly and reached for his dick only to find it flaccid he shot Blaine a concerned look.

"I came when you did, your insanely hot when you orgasm you know?" Blaine giggled.

"I love you." Kurt sighed and ran his hand through Blaine's soaked curls.

"Yes I will never tire of hearing you say it." Blaine replied with a smile and gave him a peck on the lips before running his cum covered hand under the water. They both giggled and started to wash and scrub each other.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Kurt asked and did his signature 180 turn showing off his well put together outfit. This one consisted of a red cardigan with a white button up underneath, black skinny jeans that laced halfway up the calf, and his golden high-tops that Blaine will never forget.<p>

"Delectable as always." Blaine purred and wrapped a single arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"No time for that we have to get going." Kurt giggled and rubbed the tip of his nose against Blaine's.

"Your right lets go before Jeff comes barging in here." He chuckled and started pulling Kurt out of the room.

Once they got out to the parking lot they saw Jeff, Nick, Trent, and David waiting by Kurt's Navigator.

"Took you a guys long enough, now who's driving huh?" David chuckled.

"If you think I'm about to hand over the keys to my baby over to one of your imbeciles your more crazy than I thought." Kurt laughed and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"But Kurtie!" Jeff whined and pouted.

"But nothing Jeffie." He whined back.

They all filed into the car one by one and turned up the radio and started to belt out multiple pop hits on their way to the mall. After finishing singing Price Tag by Jessie J they finally got out of the car and headed outside.

"So how are we doing this? Do we pay for our own tickets or…" Trent asked and crossed his arms with his usual sass.

"Not to worry my fellow gents I've got it taken care of." Nick said with a big grin, the group eyed him with questioning looks as he paid for their tickets. Before they walked into the theatre they stopped Nick and looked at him with a knowing look.

"Okay, okay. As you all know I kind of have an interest in art, so I asked my parents if I could do some pre college classes and they said yes. So starting in July I will be at an eleven week art course at Parsons." He practically squeaked and began to jump in excitement.

"Nick that's great man!" Blaine cheered and gave him a heavy pat on the back.

"Seriously Nick that's too cool." David smiled and Trent nodded in agreement.

"I know for a fact it's a great school Nick I mean so many icons have attended there, that's really great Nick." Kurt smiled and pulled his friend into a hug.

They all continued giving encouraging words and congrats until they took their seats at the theatre, well almost all of them Jeff fell a bit behind and stayed quiet.

The theatre was filled with laughs and random commentary from the boys until the credits rolled.

"That was great guys we should just do this like weekly." Trent stated as he tossed out his empty soda bottle.

"I second that." David smiled.

"Well who knows if they come out with great new movies every week this might just become a little tradition." Kurt giggled with one arm around Blaine's waist as they headed out the mall. They were halfway to the car when a abrupt voice shouted to them.

"Well isn't it Hummel and his army of twinks!" Kurt froze mid step he knew the voice it was of the many voices that called him multiple obscenities a day.

"Azimio…" He whispered coldly and suddenly gripped tighter on to Blaine.

"You know that guy Kurt?" Nick asked quietly.

"Don't try and play deaf I know your hear me fairies!" This time his voice was joined by low chuckles.

"Why don't you just fuck off!" Blaine pulled from Kurt's grasp and yelled toward the three football players only a few feet away.

"Blaine don't." Kurt hissed and tugged on his sleeve.

"Better watch your mouth homo the boys and I don't want to have to break your prissy ass legs." Azimio roared and took a few steps closer.

"I would like to see you try!" Blaine egged on with a snarl.

"Blaine please!" Kurt squeaked and before he knew it Nick and David joined Blaine on his side.

"Your just begging for it aren't you, don't try and protect the Queen of the Fags I know how to break him!" Azimio was getting even closer and Kurt was still prying at the back of Blaine's shirt but he didn't budge.

"Watch what you say!" David yelled and glared at the footballer.

"Hey Kurt you know I heard a little rumor about your mom," Blaine felt his blood run cold he knew what he would do if this guy went too far, " I heard she slept with any guy that came into that crappy garage you daddy owns. Is it true? If it is I think I might need an oil change." Kurt felt the tears welling in his eyes and the calming hands of Trent on his arm.

"That's it you piece of shit!" Blaine was suddenly hurdling into Azimio's gut and throwing multiple blows. But soon enough the two foot ball buds behind him pulled Blaine away kicking and David and Nick immediately took off.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled and attempted to run to his friends as they fought against _his_ enemies but Trent and Jeff held him back. It was now three against three there were multiple punches being thrown and multiple grunts of pain ringing through the basically empty parking lot.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he saw Blaine take a jab to the jaw from Azimio.

"Oy douche sippers! Knock it off!" A shrieking voice filled with sass echoed from the opposite end of the lot. Kurt turned to see a chubby Hispanic girl with plenty of make up on sitting on the hood of a red jeep.

"Isabelle!" Jeff suddenly yelled with a faint smile.

Kurt noticed the fighting come to a pause once she spoke.

"Excuse me who is this bitch?" One of the other jocks asked and gestured to the girl.

"Bitch?" She mocked and hopped off the hood of the car and took quick steps closer to the group.

"Alright listen up assholes; I'm going to give you two choices. One, I can blind the fuck out of you with my pepper spray," On cue she pulled out a palm sized spray can from her jean pocket, " Or I can call the police and say this is your fault and while we wait for them to arrive I will castrate you with my acrylics. Your choice." She shrugged and slipped out her cell phone from her other pocket.

The trio of jocks gave each other questioning looks before dropping Kurt's friends and boyfriend and running off. She gave a small chuckle before heading over and giving the battered boys a hand to stand up.

"Would you happen to be related to a Santana?" Blaine asked as he limped over David's shoulder.

"Not that I know of." She chuckled. Once the four reached the rest of the boys by Kurt's car Jeff pulled Isabelle into a hug.

"Wait you know her?" Nick asked puzzled as he cracked his neck.

"We went on a date a while ago we stayed in touch after that, I started working at the makeup counter and when I saw you guys out here I thought I would come say Hi to Jeff but instead I had to throw a fit." She giggled.

"Thank you, Isabelle was it?" Kurt asked as he wiped away a stray tear left over from seeing the fight. She hummed in agreement.

"I saw that idiot shoplifting at my second job so I kind of have something against him." She shrugged with a smile.

"Well thanks you kinda saved us there." David chuckled.

"No problem but I got to be heading out I'm hanging out with a bud tonight, helping him with boy troubles." She giggled before waving off and getting in her car.

"That was interesting." Trent sighed before getting inside the car.

"Jeff can you drive please?" Kurt sighed and held out his key's, as much as Jeff felt like jumping with joy he knew Kurt wasn't very cheery. The car ride was silent the entire ride consisted of Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder and Nick and Jeff exchanging light glares as Trent and David kept quiet.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to Dalton they all dragged to themselves inside, Nick was the first one to break the silence.<p>

"So uh Isabelle seems nice." He directed the comment to Jeff.

"Yeah she's really mellow." Jeff said sarcastically.

"She's a cutie." Nick spoke quietly again not daring to face him, Jeff shot him a confused look.

"You two okay?" David looked over his shoulder and asked, both boys didn't respond.

"Tonight was…interesting but uhm we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Trent asked as he reached his and Jeff's dorm.

"Totally g'night guys." Nick sighed before trudging to his dorm.

"I'll be there in a minute Nick." Kurt muttered, Nick simply nodded and waved goodbye to David and Blaine.

"You going to be alright Kurt?" David asked concerned with one hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah David thanks for…y'know."

"Anytime, see you tomorrow guys." He nodded off before heading farther down the hallway.

An there they stood alone, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around the waist.

"Don't you ever to that again Blaine." He sobbed letting his tears soak into his boyfriends shirt.

"No matter what if I say don't just…please don't. I can't have you fighting my battles you could get hurt."

"I would rather have myself get hurt than see you get hurt, no matter what I'm going to protect you, I love you." Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back soothingly and kissed the top of his head.

"Even though you an idiot you're my idiot and I love you." Kurt giggled and lifted his head up and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

"And you're my flawless boyfriend." Blaine chuckled before pulling Kurt back into his arms.

"Goodnight baby." Blaine whispered as they both pulled away.

_Bye, bye baby,  
>Remember you're my baby<br>when they give you the eye,  
>And just to show that I care….<em>

Kurt sang faintly as he waved goodbye until he reached his dorm and Blaine just smiled.

"My baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot new chapter! And if you guys are wondering you might recognize Isabelle from my other fic, Open Up My Eager Eyes, I just put her in here for a bit of fun hope you guys don't mind. If you haven't seen by now I started multiple fics so I'm trying to update each of them evenly and as often as possible. But thank you guys so much for your alerts and reviews I'm so glad you guy like the story and continue to inspire me! Love you! Reviews = Love<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Really, really late update I know writers block was kicking my ass but here!**

My Life is lived for you

Chapter 20:

Kurt smiled wistfully as he folded his favorite baby blue cashmere sweater, one of his many cashmere sweaters. This one was his favorite because he remembers how much Blaine loves it and in turn reminds him of how much Blaine loves him. He stuffed the sweater in the box he originally had it in when he arrived at Dalton.

A lot of memories popped in Kurt's mind when he was packing his stuff up to leave Dalton for the summer. For example when he put away his golden high tops he recalled how he got drunk with Blaine and slept in his bed to only wake up and remain smelling like him for the remainder on the day.

It was Monday night and classes at Dalton would be ending tomorrow.

Just as he was taping up his box of clothing he felt two familiar strong arms snake around his waist, he chuckled and placed his hands over the calloused ones that rested on his abdomen.

"Turn around." A warm silkily voice whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure you'd rather not have me bend over?" Kurt teased back hearing the voice join him as he turned around swiftly, making sure he didn't fall from the persons hold, only to face his wonderful boyfriend. He grinned and squeezed around Kurt before leaning in and pecking him on the lips. Kurt hummed in enjoyment into the kiss before pulling back and noticed the light bruise on Blaine's left cheekbone was practically gone.

"I see you listened to my instructions." Kurt mused and reached his hand up to lightly skim over the now yellowish bruise.

"Indeed I did Nurse Hummel." Blaine laughed and touched his forehead to Kurt's, not dropping his smile.

"Not a Nurse, a Doctor." Kurt joked back and nuzzled the tip of his nose against Blaine's.

"Doctor Love?" Blaine teased.

"I…have fallen in love with the cheesiest man in all of Ohio, or all of the east coast, no probably the country-

"I could get cheesier if you'd like?" Blaine giggled.

"No thank you, I don't want your cheesiness getting in the way of me doing this…" and with that Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine once more letting the contact linger before pulling away.

"I just can't get enough of your lips; I blame all that nicotine from your cigarettes." Kurt chuckled lightly before kissing Blaine again.

"Nuh uh, I would like to finish up packing everything." Kurt laughed as Blaine leaned in for a kiss but turned his head so his lips only met Kurt's cheek.

"Fine," Blaine groaned and threw his hands up as if to surrender, "but we're spending our last night here for the school year in _my _room." He said before walking around Kurt over to one of his half full boxes.

"That's all of my art stuff so basically throw any notebooks or pencils and stuff in there." Kurt instructed as he collected all of the small frames with photos of his family on the center of his bed.

"Y'know I have never actually seen any of your artwork, you only mention it from time to time and how much you love it…." Blaine drifted off and slowly raised one of his brows and picked up one of the three sketch books Kurt had. Kurt peeked up at his boyfriend only to see him grinning like and seven year old who wanted candy as he toyed with the cover of the sketch book.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead." Kurt sighed, he couldn't say 'no' Blaine even if he tried, Blaine ran back around the bed and plopped down at Kurt's feet and started flipping hungrily through the pages. Kurt giggled at him before turning back to his other belongings that needed to be put away.

"Well this is an interesting one." Blaine suddenly spoke up from the floor drawing Kurt's attention to him once again, Kurt grounded in annoyance before sitting himself down in the spot next to Blaine.

He understood then why Blaine found the sketch so easily, because it was a sketch of himself that Kurt remembered drawing when they first started dating. The sketch was slightly smudged from being tossed around all the time and the pages corners were a little rough.

"Who might this handsome fellow be Kurt? I think I'm in love." Blaine chuckled and lightly passed his fingers over the dark charcoal lines.

"Oh and you had me fooled you only loved me?" Kurt gasped dramatically; Blaine simply giggled at him and kissed his cheek.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I definitely want one to keep for when you graduate…" Blaine barley whispered with a sad smile.

"Blaine, let's hold off on that conversation until another time." Kurt mumbled before pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek and standing up. As much as Blaine did want to get _that _conversation over with, he also didn't want to push Kurt.

Blaine smiled down at the portrait of him and closed the sketchbook then stood up to place the book into the box. For about fifteen more minutes the couple stayed silent as they packed away Kurt's belongings.

"I'm sorry it's just it feels too early to start talking about all of that and we have so much time left Blaine…" Kurt said after the long silence.

"No I get it I was just saying you know…" Blaine trailed off and Kurt simply nodded, understanding.

"I have to talk to you," Kurt said a bit louder than he plan and saw the shot of fear go through Blaine, "it is about school and I just want to know how you-"

Hesitantly Blaine dipped his head to urge Kurt to carry on.

"I want to go back to McKinley next year." Kurt said quickly before biting his lip and staring nervously at the floor.

"But…why?" Blaine furrowed his brow and practically pleading him not to because he wanted Kurt to be safe and he was safe at Dalton, with him.

"I-It's my senior year Blaine and I want to spend it with my friends, I miss them and don't get me wrong Dalton is amazing but those guys back there are the first friends I truly had." Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and said softly basically begging Blaine to understand.

"I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you're thinking, you'll only be two hours away and we have this whole summer with each other anytime we want-

"What about those bullies?" Blaine asked and laced his fingers with Kurt's.

"From what everyone is telling me, it's died down, barley any slushies are being thrown and names aren't being tossed around." Kurt reassured and squeezed Blaine's trembling hand.

No, that wasn't good enough for Blaine, either there was bullying or there wasn't. Blaine could risk Kurt's safety because just because there barley any activity now, it could just be the calm sky before a horrid storm. He loved Kurt and he couldn't let him go back to that school without fully knowing he was going to be ok.

"I'm going with you," Kurt quickly tried to stop him but Blaine talked over him, "I can't go through a whole day knowing there's a chance of you being hurt, mentally or physically. I love you Kurt and you have done so much for me, please let me do this for you." Blaine pleaded with a cracking voice.

"Blaine what about The Warblers and….I mean where will you stay? I can't make you drive two hours just for me-

"Kurt the guys will understand and I would drive days for you Kurt it doesn't matter, I want to be part of your last year of high school. Unless you don't want me to…" The thought hit him; maybe he was prying too much? He dropped Kurt's hand in panic.

"Wait- No, Blaine of course I would love you to be a part of it but I just- I feel as if I'm taking you away from everything you." Kurt claimed.

"Kurt you're not, definitely not, I mean what exactly are you taking away?" Blaine watched as Kurt thought but didn't say anything because there wasn't anything, Blaine basically had nothing for him to take except his heart.

"Blaine I'm not letting you stay with your dad and step-mom –

"Kurt don't worry about it I'll find a place, a shack, a hotel, anything I don't care okay? Now let's make out we've done enough talking." Kurt simply giggled at his boyfriend before being stopped by his lips against his own and being pushed in the direction of the bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After about a half hour of kisses and warm caresses the couple pulled apart and at that same moment an idea popped into Blaine's head.

"Kurt do you know where Findaly is?" Blaine asked and he rubbed small circles with his thumb on Kurt's neck.

"Please don't tell me you we're thinking of regions of Ohio while we were making out." Kurt groaned.

"Kurt do you know where Findlay is?" Blaine repeated.

"Yeah it's like forty five minutes from where I live I go there all the time for this cute boutique-"

Kurt was stopped by Blaine attacking random parts of his face with kisses and a light giggle.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt laughed under his boyfriend's adorable passion.

"Kurt my grandfather lives in Findlay!" Blaine yelped excitedly before kissing Kurt on the lips and pulling away to grin.

x-x-x-x-x

**So basically we get some Klaine summer business up in here along with Grandpa Anderson woot woot! Thank cheesus I got punched in the face with inspiration and now I have plans for drama, smut, and more music! Hope you don't hate me after making you wait forever for this update but if you wanna keep updated about how my writing is going follow me on tumblr ( **_**klaine-tenderoni )**_

***runs away to hide***


	21. Chapter 21

My Life is lived for you

Chapter 21: Anderson Genes

Kurt leaned against the back of his car with his arms crossed looking sadly back at Dalton. Most of the Warblers left and he didn't get the chance to say goodbye and tell them he wouldn't be returning next year. Yes, he could text them or call them but it seems so impersonal to him those guys welcomed his and befriended him when he needed it he couldn't just end it all with a text.

He was drawn out of his moping by a grunt Blaine let out as he packed his guitar into the back seat of his car. Kurt sighed before pushing himself off of the car and walking around to the driver's side.

"Ready to go?" he asked as Blaine closed the car door, he turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Yup, are you?" Blaine asked with a quirked eyebrow and walked over to his boyfriend. Kurt just looked up to the closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey c'mon I know you're upset about leaving all of the guys without them having a clue but I promise we'll figure out a good way to tell them. For now just try to think about…summer outfits and Bernadette Peters. Why does she look so young huh?" Blaine teased and kissed Kurt's nose making him smile a little.

"She's a vegan Blaine and it's not my summer it's _ours, _it's not like I'm going to let you rot at your grandfather's house." Kurt responded playfully and toyed with the collar of Blaine's polo shirt.

"Excuse me my grandfather is a very fun man and I wouldn't be rotting if I know you're having fun while I play backyard golf." Blaine countered with a small giggle.

"Well what if I want you have fun with you hm?" Kurt quirked a brow and flirted, "I mean you would just be a small drive away…" He trailed off and smirked at Blaine who had a small blush on his cheeks.

"I would definitely be okay with having fun with you." Blaine smirked and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt hummed in contentment before teasingly touching a finger to Blaine chest and smirking only to push him away lightly with a giggle.

"We have to get on the road, wouldn't want to be late to have dinner with your grandfather." Kurt chuckled and opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat.

"I'll get you later." Blaine challenged with a smirk and got in his own car hearing Kurt laugh at his as he did.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After almost an hour and a half of the couple driving Kurt noticed Blaine slowing down near a large white house with small black metal fence around the front yard. He craned his neck and bit and focused on the simple mailbox outside the gate it read in perfect Arial letters: **P.** **Anderson**. Blaine pulled into the driveway next to the house and Kurt followed behind him. With a deep breath Kurt turned off the car and opened the door and stepped out and looked over to Blaine doing the same.

Blaine looked over to him and smiled before jogging over to the fence and jumping over into the yard with ant trouble.

"C'mon." He grinned and gestured to Kurt, hesitantly his boyfriend approached the fence and stepped into the yard one leg at a time. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door almost sprinting like an excited child.

Finally as they stood on the doorstep Blaine knocked heavily at the door and took a step back before biting his lips and giving Kurt's hand a short squeeze. Kurt loved seeing him so excited he was like an adorable five year old.

Suddenly the large mahogany door opened and the two boys were welcomed by a tall old man with a small smile on his face.

"Hello." He greeted kindly and squinting his brown eyes slightly. Kurt could see where Blaine got some of his features like his nose and the shape of his face. He was dressed nicely too, in a white button up shirt, light blue sweater vest, and gray slacks.

"Grandpa you might want to put on your glasses." Blaine laughed, immediately the old man reached into his right pants pocket pulled out a pair of black thickly framed glasses. After a little struggle with getting them on he looked over to Blaine and immediately lit up.

"Blaine?" He asked and stepped out onto the doorstep opening his arms wide in welcome.

"Hey grandpa." Blaine greeted and let go of Kurt's hand to hug him.

"I haven't seen you in, gosh, two years. You're so grown now." Blaine's grandfather chuckled as he pat Blaine on the back.

"Well I'm here now and I was wondering if my old room is still vacant?" Blaine smiled and asked hesitantly as they both pulled away.

"Of course, of course no one has been here since the last summer you came to stay. Come in lets catch up." He offered, smiling and turned to go back into the house but Blaine stopped him.

"Grandpa I want you to meet someone first." Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt and enlaced their fingers.

His grandfather turned and eyed Kurt curiously making him very nervous, but before Kurt could start truly worrying the old man smiled softly and looked over to Blaine.

"Let me guess this is the one that finally caught you eye?" His grandfather smirked playfully making Blaine blush. He stretched out a hand to Kurt with a warm smile.

"Patrick Anderson I'm Blaine's old man and you are?" He asked sweetly as Kurt reached out and shook his hand calmly.

"Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt finally said and all of the tension left his body. After a few shakes they two finally released each other's hand.

"Great to meet you son, you boys up for some dinner?" He asked and gestured for the boys to come inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt was in love with the house, it was furnished beautifully and well preserved it. There wasn't a patch of carpet only wood floors and beautiful frames sprawled across the beige walls. Each picture frame held a photo of Blaine mainly with his grandparents; he was the cutest child Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt laughed a little when he saw a picture of Blaine around the age of seven dressed as dinosaur.

"Oh god I remember that Halloween, all I did was roar at people the entire night and stomped around the neighborhood until I tripped on my tail and had to be carried home by my mom." Blaine suddenly appeared next to Kurt and giggled. Kurt laughed with him for a bit before sighing and kissing the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"You were a really cute kid y'know, look at those cheeks." Kurt teased.

"I bet you were cuter, with your tea sets and little outfits and your Maria bonnet-

"How did you know about that?" Kurt squawked in surprise.

"Your dad told me about it when I came over for Christmas while you were doing your skin routine." Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

"C'mon, Grandpa's pretty excited to have you over he's making his favorite family dish." Blaine glowed over his shoulder to Kurt as they rushed through the house to the dining room.

After jogging through the house to get to the dining room the couple finally found it just in time as Grandfather Anderson was setting down the plates.

"I hope you like shrimp Kurt." The old man look up to him smile and shuffled back into the kitchen.

"If you don't like shrimp you don't have to eat it." Blaine whispered as he pulled out a chair at the table for Kurt.

"No I like shrimp its fine." Kurt laughed and slid into the padded wooden chair.

"Alright here we are my classic shrimp scampi." Grandpa Anderson announced proudly as he placed a large bowl at the center of the table with tongs. Blaine smiled at him and pulled out a chair for him before taking a seat for himself. Kurt smiled over to Blaine as he picked up the tongs and served him and his grandfather then himself.

"This looks delicious Grandpa Anderson." Kurt glowed and digged in and the old man watched him take a first bite with intent. Kurt wasn't surprised it tasted as good as I looked.

"This is wonderful." Kurt gushed after swallowing.

"I'm glad you think so I haven't made this in a while so I was afraid I would be a bit rusty." Patrick responded with a chuckle.

"Grandpa use to be a chef when he was younger and use to travel a lot." Blaine informed as he started to eat.

"And thank god for that travel it helped me toughen up and not to mention get me to run into your grandmother."

"Oh no Kurt get ready for a love story." Blaine laughed

"It was 1962 and I had to go from Philadelphia to Georgia because the restaurant I worked for at the time was building another one there and they still needed a chef. So, I took a train there and when I went to go greet the manager in the kitchen I ran into his niece who was a waitress. When I leaned down to give her hand to get back on her feet that was it. She was radiant with big eyes and long hair, she was perfect." The old man spoke dreamily, Kurt smiled at the story and reached for Blaine's hand and held it tightly.

The first night after work I saw she was walking to get back a home and well, I had a car and offered her a ride. I started driving her to work and back home every day and learning something new about her each car ride. After working together for a few months I finally manned up and asked her out for dinner and luckily she said yes. Three more dates later and she became my girlfriend, she moved in with me and after a few months we had a son and the minute she was out of the hospital I asked her to marry me. We relocated here because it seemed like a nice town and we raised our son and I guess lived happily ever after." Grandpa Anderson finished off with a small laugh.

"Well enough about me what about you to huh where did you boy meet?" He asks sweetly.

"Well we met at Dalton at first-

"At first I was kind of an ass." Blaine cut in honestly.

"Yeah he was but I put him into check." Kurt chuckled.

"And now we're just happy." Blaine finished.

"What do you mean 'being an ass'? Blaine I taught you manners didn't I?" Grandpa Anderson said accusingly.

"Yes Grandpa but don't worry like Kurt said he smacked be back in place." Blaine groaned.

"Literally." Kurt mumbled making Grandpa Anderson look over to him and break out in laughter.

"Oh god, I like this kid Blaine he's a touch a moxy." He fought to say between laughs. Once the three men's giggles died down they returned to their food and made casual talk about the house and about the places Grandpa Anderson had been.

x-x-x-x

Once they finally finished eating Kurt helped Grandpa Anderson clean up while Blaine brought his luggage inside.

"You know the whole pendant tradition started with my father?" Grandpa Anderson spoke up as he scrubbed the dishes and Kurt waited at his side with a rag to dry of the clean plates. Kurt instinctively touched the thin chain around his neck and pulled the pendant out from under his shirt.

"Really?"

"Yup, my old man was a soldier so when he had to leave me and my mother he gave her a pendant just like mine…and yours. He gave it to her as a promise he would come back and he did and when he came home she gave him one too." The old man smiled and handed Kurt a wet plate to dry off.

"I see yours is gold, their usually silver…" he looked at Kurt's pendant curiously through the frames of his glasses.

Kurt quickly dried off the plate and placed it in the cabinet before picking up the cold circle and holding it up to see.

"Blaine gave me two, one in silver and one in gold since I can be pretty stingy with how I match my outfits and accessories." Kurt laughed nervously hoping he didn't insult their tradition but luckily the man's face softened and smiled.

"That's Blaine for you always considerate like that." He chuckled and shook his head before turning back to the dishes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the dishes were done and all of Blaine's bag and suitcases were in the living room Grandpa Anderson decided to say goodnight.

"Blaine if you're going stay up and are down here make sure you-

"Lock the doors, close the windows, turnout all the lights when I go to sleep. I know Grandpa." Blaine cut in with an airy laugh.

"All right goodnight Blaine, nice meeting you Kurt." Grandpa Anderson yawned and waved off as he walked up the stairs. Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled,

"That wasn't so bad." Blaine let out a breath and walked over to Kurt and snaked his arms around his waist.

"It wasn't bad at all Blaine, your grandfather is sweet." Kurt smiled and touched his forehead to Blaine's.

"C'mon let me go show you my room." Blaine said excitedly before moving around Kurt and grabbing a duffle bag and his guitar case and headed up the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After walking up three flights of stairs and down a long hallway Blaine finally set his guitar case down and opened a white door with a B scratched into the white paint and wood next to the doorknob. The room was quite large with two windows, a four post bed, a large dresser, a small closet, and a short writing desk between the windows. The room was a light olive green and the floors a dark brown wood and it held the scent of cranberries.

"When was the last time you stayed here?" Kurt asked in wonder as he walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the small metal toy robots he had settled there.

"I was about twelve and then after that my dad stopped bringing, said I needed to grow up and grandpa was doing nothing to help me become more or a man." Blaine sighed and walked over to his bed only to throw himself onto the baby blue sheets. Kurt set down the toy and frowned just when he thought his dad couldn't get any more insane he was proved wrong.

"Kurt come lay with mee." Blaine whined like a child from his bed making Kurt laugh he turned to his boyfriend and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the dresser with smirk.

"No funny business." Kurt warned and moved to sit next to Blaine on the soft twin size bed. Blaine curled a hand around his waist and tugged lightly inviting him to lie down; he did so and faced Blaine with a small smile. After a few minutes of looking at each other and taking on another in Kurt asked a question that had been bugging him since dinner.

"Blaine are you sure about this?" He asked softly and watched as a small hint of worry flicker over Blaine's face.

"About what?" Blaine asked in slight panic.

"About transferring you really don't need to I would drive every day to see you, it's alright." Kurt soothed and Blaine simply sighed.

"Kurt I'm sure this will benefit the both of us plus I miss going to a public school, don't get me wrong Dalton is great but it's too sheltered." Blaine explained and passed the back of his hand over Kurt's pale cheek.

"If you say so." Kurt mumbled and leaned in close to rub noses with Blaine.

"I'm tired so c'mon this little spoon needs its big spoon." Blaine whispered with a childish giggle and turned on his side. Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Blaine's back and wrapped his arm around his waist. They stayed like that until each other's small breathes lulled them to sleep.


End file.
